Something In Disguise
by brttmclv
Summary: Everyone has a story...Mine does not begin with Once Upon A Time and it certainly does not end with Happily Ever After. Jasper/OC & Edward/OC
1. Prolouge

**So this idea came to me in two stories originally...lol. Then after trying to decide what story to do first, I had the idea to combine them. I talked to a dear friend of mine and she liked the idea and agree to be me go to girl...so Amber much love! Umm I hope you all enjoy it. I'll be positng the first chapter in a day or two, I'm touching it up as we speak. **

**So now for the regular stuff...I do not own any recognizable characters. In this chapter they all belong to the glorious mind that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I mean no ahrm and I don't want to get sued. :) Thanks!**

**This is a Prolouge...hence the chapter being named rolouge...lol. There is a LOT to this story so I hope you all stay tuned. It is very complicated but I'm trying my best...lol. As you will see it has a narrator and some of it is like a journal...the centered peices are journal peices from our narrator. **

**So here it is. :)**

* * *

Time stood still as I watched her in all her menacing, evil glory.

I didn't want to but I couldn't look away. I couldn't peel my horrified eyes off the scene in front of me.

I had two strong cold hands on each of my arms, trying desperately to drag me away. To take me to safety. How I managed to put up the fight I did in my condition was beyond me. Hell, how I managed to put up the tiniest fight against them was far beyond that. I knew for a fact that they could have me out of there in a flash but like me, they couldn't look away.

We just couldn't look away.

I was looking at the woman, if I must, that had now abolished my already painful life. The woman that had haunted me for almost two years. The woman that desperately wanted me dead. The woman that everyone had tried to protect and hide me from.

The woman that now stood over the man that I loved.

The man that gone out of his way to help me. To care for me. To heal me and to love me. The man that I was so deathly afraid of at first. The one that I, so easily, fell in love with. The one that held me through the nights that I cried. The one that could kiss away my pain. He was the only one who really understood me.

The man, that was now, giving his life to save me. He was on his knees in front of his maker offering his life and his death to her on a silver platter.

"Get her out of here." he yelled without looking back, most likely afraid to take his eyes off of the woman in front of him in case she decided to take back her offer and take me instead. Or maybe, maybe it was because he didn't want to look at me. Maybe that would be more torture for him. After all, this was possibly the last time he would see me. Did he really want to close his eyes remember me like this?

No.

If he wanted to remember me, he'd remember the snow ball fight we had just one week ago. Or the last night that we were alone together. He'd remember my hands shaking as we slowly pushed his limits and the way I, not so gently, bit my lip when he finally extended his love to me in the most intimate way.

He'd remember the feelings. He'd feel the love that I had for him. The trust. Not the fear and agony I was feeling now.

Now I didn't blame him for not looking back.

I felt the hands pull harder and I jerked forward. I knew it was a lost cause to fight against them but I had to try. I had to show him and everyone in that opening that I was willing to fight the impossible to be with him. I would give up everything I had to keep him from her. To keep him from being hurt again.

"We have to go." the voice hissed in my ear. I looked to my left and stared at the tall, muscular man holding me and frowned.

"I can't leave him. _We_ cannot leave him." I whispered almost inaudibly. His eyes mirrored my pain but he pursed his lips before yanking me out of the other set of hands and effortlessly throwing me over his shoulders. I let out a loud, ear piercing scream and hit his back as hard I could.

Why was he giving up? I didn't understand.

And it was there, looking over the shoulder of the man that I now saw as a traitor, that I saw the most frightening thing of my existence.

I saw my life slip away. And as he went, he didn't look back.

* * *

Everyone has a story.

And sadly, this is I saw mine end.

It wasn't what I hoped for but then again, I didn't know what to hope for. All my life I had no hope, no choice. I was destined to be in pain until the day I died. I was expected to succumb to the demands of others and not fight back.

It is a sad story. It did not begin with _Once Upon A Time_ and it didn't end with _Happily Ever After_. I wasn't that fortunate. Poor Cinderella's past had nothing on mine. I would have gladly traded spaces with Dorothy and faced the Wicked Witch myself. And when it came down to it, I would have begged my true love to let me sleep forever instead of kissing me to life if I knew it would come to this.

The beginning of my story is hell, complete and utter hell. And the ending is...well, the ending is complicated.

Luckily, I'm here now to tell you this story and everything that came between the hell and the complicated and painful finale.

So you saw how it ended. Now let me show you how it started and how it came to be. But remember one thing as we go...

In my world, something is _always_ in disguise.

Yours truly.

_

* * *

_

_Time is gonna take my mind__,_

_and carry it far away where I can fly_

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you_

_If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears_

_'cause it's all about love and I know better_

_How life is a waving feather_

-Dancing by Elise


	2. Chapter 1: A Feeling Of Worry

**Thanks to StraightEdgeQueen for the review. Thanks to those who already added it to thir fav stories and to those who added it to the story alert. I know the Prolouge was vauge but ti is supposed to be that way...lol. But thanks anyways. I hope you enoy this chapter and please, if you have 5 seconds to spare, send me line. Everyone loves feedback. :)**

* * *

They loved each other like normal families did. They stood up for one another. They protected each other. They even had their differences and fights like a normal family. But the Cullen's and The Hale's were not your everyday average family.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted five children. Five _teenagers_. Five children that definitely could not be their own. Of the five only three held the doctor's namesake.

Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen.

The other two, the twins Jasper and Rosalie, were The Hale's. Of course, like I said, they were not blood related. They _posed_ as twins. It was the blonde hair and striking good looks that helped them look the part of siblings.

Posed, you ask?

Well, here's the not so normal thing about this supposed normal family.

They are _vampires_.

Yep, vampires.

No, they don't have fangs. They don't cringe at the site of a cross or clove of garlic. They don't explode in the sunlight and they cannot be killed with a stake through the heart. Their pale white skin does not bubble when it's touched with holy water either.

Bummed yet? I know I was.

No, these are not your everyday average vampires. Instead of exploding in the sunlight, they glitter. Yes, glitter. To kill them you have to _literally_ tear them apart and burn them. If you don't burn the pieces, they will start crawling back together. Trust me, it's creepy. And the weirdest thing of it all?

They don't kill humans.

_Vegetarians_. Their words, not mine.

They only feed on animals. Yes, they are completely ass backwards from humans in every way. But it's safer this way. I'd much rather see a poor bear suffer then my best friend or teacher.

I'll explain more about this later though. It gets pretty in depth and I'm pretty sure you want to get on with this story. So let's get started.

* * *

"Are we hunting this weekend?" Emmett asked as he strolled into the kitchen. Emmett, of all the _children,_ was by far the biggest. All of them were strong but Emmett personified words like big, tough and intimidating. No one, except maybe Rosalie, looked more intimidating than Emmett.

It was quite hard to be around humans and be hungry at the same time. It's just a fact. They didn't kill humans nor did they want to but you can't deny what you feel. Vampire's craved human blood, it's inevitable. Animal blood only did so much for them and Emmett knew some had more difficulties sticking to the _diet_ than everyone else did.

His question was simple and although everyone knew the real context of it, Edward heard it for himself.

_I'd hate to have a massacre on the first day of school. Talk about a memorable day for the freshman. _

Edward Cullen, the resident mind reader of the family, growled at his brother's thought. Emmett heard this and looked over to the counter where the said honey blonde mind reader sat.

_I didn't see you there._ He sighed and Edward smirked.

"We weren't planning on it." Carlisle spoke calmly in his fatherly voice. He didn't need the ability to read minds to know what was going on. It was no secret that the newest member to the family had a problem with his diet. He had never messed up in his time with them but it was very hard for him.

Jasper Hale had a past. A very tough and tragic past. He was not born into the vegetarian lifestyle like the rest of the family. He was born into a completely different environment. All the scars on his body were a constant reminder of that past. He had helped shed more blood than the rest of the family could think about.

And it wasn't animal blood.

Jasper knew it was a clear show of concern but that didn't take away from the aggravation he felt. He absolutely hated it when they talked about him without acknowledging him or asking him anything.

_Tell them I'll be fine. We just went this weekend._ Jasper mentally whispered, knowing all too well who would hear him. Edward looked over to the blonde man next to him and nodded once. Edward was always willing to be Jasper's voice. Mainly because Jasper wasn't one for a lot of words.

"Jasper will be fine." Edward told them casually, as Jasper had requested. "And though I'm sure he appreciates the thought and concern, we need not doubt him. If he wasn't sure, he'd let us know." Emmett shrugged his broad shoulders as he walked over to Rosalie, who eyed Jasper warily.

_Just making sure. I don't want anything to happen to him._ Emmett thought and Edward nodded again. None of them meant to let Jasper think that he was weak but they wanted to make sure nothing bad happened. If something were to happen, there's no telling what it would do to Jasper. He had worked so hard to maintain this lifestyle.

One slip up could ruin it all. And Jasper would be gone.

The tension broke when the last Cullen drifted into the kitchen. Edward suspected Jasper had a hand in that break but he wasn't sure. What Edward did know was that Jasper did not want every single last one of his siblings worrying about him.

This was another thing they should have considered. Alice.

If she _saw_ anything bad or iffy, she'd tell them. There's no way she would let Jasper, or anyone of them for that matter, walk into a deathtrap. No pun intended. She spent way too many years waiting for Jasper and then years after that trying to help him cope with the new lifestyle.

"Good morning everyone." she smiled brightly and danced over to the counter between Edward and Jasper. She was the bubbly one of them all. There were very few times that Alice worried or unhappy, it just wasn't Alice. She was also the tiniest of them all. She didn't look like she could take out another vampire but she could.

She took her seat and then noticed the light tension in the air.

_What's wrong? _

"It's nothing Alice." Edward lied, not wanting to start the subject up again.

"Alright, keep your abilities to yourselves." Esme smiled and pointed to the clock behind her. "Hurry, you'll be late."

"Yay!" Rosalie feigned excitement and grabbed her bag off the table. "Yet another year of high school learning the exact same thing we've learned only a billion times." Emmet smirked and pulled her into a big hug, trying to calm her down.

"Oh come on, at least you always pass." he teased but she didn't find it funny.

"After this, me and you are doing our own thing." she warned him and he sighed. Rosalie didn't know but he'd rather repeat high school over and over again. He didn't find too much joy and fun in posing as a newly married couple. Most of the time they moved away from their family and lived by themselves. Going the high school route you had your family there and Emmett enjoyed being around the humans. He thought they were funny.

"Oh it'll be okay, Rose. Things won't be so bad." Alice smiled and hooked an arm with the pretty blonde. Then she pursed her lips together. "Though I'm not sure Emmett will like his last class."

_Oh no._ Came Emmett's worried thought. "What is it Alice?" he demanded and she smiled wickedly.

"You'll just have to find out and pray you get to the office before everyone else for a schedule change." she told him and looked to Edward for a split second. Edward couldn't hold back the laughter when the image of Emmett in the school's music class, singing in his deep unflattering voice filled his head.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled. Edward continued to laugh and before anyone knew it, both Cullen boys were on the ground wrestling. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper stood back and laughed as the two tossed each other around. Even Esme and Carlisle couldn't find an excuse to scold them.

Jasper smiled at his work and slowly pulled his bag over his shoulder. He felt much better when everyone else wasn't so worried or tense.

"Well, let's get this ball on the roll." Carlisle grinned and pointed to the garage door.

* * *

I told you they weren't a normal family. They were vampires and some had powers. If you haven't fully grasped the concept of their abilities. I'll give you the gist of it.

Edward can read minds. All day long he has the faintest of voices in his head. For the most part he ignores them. He sees it as an invasion of privacy and so do the others sometimes. So unless he senses some danger or unless it's directed to him, he stays away from it.

Alice can see the future, to an extent. She has visions of the future but they are not set in stone. Things change. She can only see one's future if a decision is made and the vision changes when the decision does.

And Jasper.

Jasper is an empath. He feels what everyone else is feeling, which sucks at times. He can also manipulate those feelings. He, like Edward, refrains from doing that unless it is necessary. He does not like making people feel a certain way but like that morning, it was way too tense for him.

And if anyone is wondering...Yes, Emmett and Rosalie are together. That also adds to the not so normal family. People in town looked at that in different ways. Some thought it was okay because they were not blood related and others thought it was repulsive.

If they only knew, right?

Anyways, there's my two cents. Let's bet back to the story.

* * *

Alice was right. Emmett hated his 4th period music class. Luckily for him though, he made it to the front of the line to change his class. He was happy with a 4th period Spanish class but Ms. Osaka warned him that he would need to take Music next semester. So for now his siblings were to rest easy knowing that they did not have to hear him complain about music class and the class itself was free from hearing him sing.

"So what's yours?" Alice asked as she and Jasper stepped out of the front office. Jasper tilted his head just a little and looked down at the tiny girl next to him.

"You already know that." he told her quietly. Jasper was not a man of many words and when he did speak you had to listen very carefully. Alice, Rosalie and Esme hated this about him. They wished he talked more. They loved to hear him talk. It was the southern accent he possessed. They loved it. Emmett and even Carlisle had, on many occasions, tried to speak with one but instead of making their significant others swoon, they laughed. Every man in that house had their own way with the woman and only Jasper could use his accent. No one could be Jasper. He was just a simple man.

"Yes, but we're in school now, Jazz. We need to act human." she told him softly. "So hand me your class list, mister." Jasper sighed deeply and pulled his class list out from his pocket. She smiled at him as she took it and opened it up.

1st Period – Art II – Mr. Hammond

2nd Period – Senior Literature – Mrs. Lawrence

3rd Period – Physics – Mr. Campbell

4th Period – French III – Mrs. Habersham

"Humm, I have 11th Lit. with Edward and Mr. Johnson. History with Mrs. Cannady. Biology with Mr. Hansen and then Spanish, now with Emmett, with Mr. Casagrande." she recanted and looked over at Jasper. "No classes with me this year, Jazz. I'm gonna miss you." she smiled and handed him his list back. He looked over at her warily and then quickly looked away.

"Don't worry I have 1st and 2nd with Rosalie. I'm sure I can handle the rest of the day by myself." he whispered, immediately thinking of this morning and how everyone was so worried about him.

"I didn't mean it _that_ way." she told him forcefully, knowing that he took her statement the wrong way. She didn't like hovering over Jasper when she didn't need to. And she, of all people, knew when to hover or not.

"Where's Rose?" Jasper asked, tying to change the subject. He could now feel her frustrations. He didn't like going off like that but today had already been enough for him.

"She's on her way." she told him quickly and stepped in front of him when he went to turn away. "But listen, I know we all can be pretty annoying and protective but we don't want anything bad to happen Jazz. If something bad happens, we could loose you." she told him in a near whispered. He looked everywhere but at her. She grabbed his arm and he reluctantly looked down at her.

"I know." he whispered. "But do you see anything bad happening?" he asked her quietly. She shook her head left to right and he smiled just a little. "Then what is there to worry about, Alice?" She frowned and he lightly nudged her in the direction of her first class. "Go to class, I'll wait for Rose."

"One thing before I go." she said holding up one tiny finger. Jasper raised a brow when a surge of excitement rushed through her. Usually this feeling in Alice was not unusual but this time it was accompanied by nerves. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like this one thing. "Since it's a new school year and all, I was thinking maybe this weekend we could go and celebrate the ending of the first week."

"Celebrate?" he asked hesitantly. Alice and celebrate was never a good time for him. She always went far out and he didn't like far out. Jasper liked reserved and simple.

"Yes, like go to Seattle or Port Angeles. Or even Portland." she smiled and crushed her books to her chest as she gushed about whatever it is she had in mind. Jasper couldn't help himself this time, he had to smile. That only made her more excited.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Alice?" he asked and suddenly the excitement was gone. She mumbled something unintelligible while she faked a cough. Jasper frowned at this. "Alice." he demanded, in the authoritative voice he hadn't used in nearly forever, and she sighed.

"I wanna go shopping." she huffed and looked up at him sadly. "I want some new clothes. You should want some new clothes. There's nothing wrong with that, ya know?" she ranted as Jasper sighed. If there was one thing that Alice loved, it was shopping. She could shop forever, literally. She had done it for decades so why stop now?

"Alice, I hate shopping." Jasper told her calmly. He wasn't fully lying though. He didn't mind shopping. He liked clothes and good clothes at that but he didn't like buying those clothes when Alice was there. He'd be there for the day instead of just a couple hours.

"You hate shopping with me." she restated for him. Jasper smirked and shook his head.

"No, I just hate shopping." he told her again. Guilt overrode his calm demeanor and he frowned. "Ask Edward, he's been wanting new shoes."

"Fine." she sighed and looked at her watch. "I'll see you later, Jazz."

Jasper stood in the middle of the walkway outside the office and looked around at the people that were around him. Some days he wanted to leave this town and this high school persona. The feelings he felt form high school students were ten times worse than the feelings he got at home. In a high school full of human teenagers you got anger, joy, nervousness, lust, love, jealousy, anxiety...the list could go on. It was very hard on Jasper but he knew this was life. It was not his life but it was the life of a teenager.

Suddenly, a very familiar feeling came across him. He wasn't sure who it was but it was certainly someone from his household.

They were worried about someone.

"I'm fine." he spoke and slowly turned around to see Rosalie. She smiled sheepishly and stepped beside him, holding her arm out for him.

"How did you know?" she asked as he hooked an arm with her.

"I felt your worry." he told her. "It's quite familiar now. More common in the past two weeks actually." Rosalie frowned and looked over at her brother. She, of all people, could be the rudest and most pessimistic person in the world. And she never would deny it. She was also given a slap in the face when she was still human. She wanted so bad to have the life that every girl dreamed of and in one day, the day that was supposed to be the happiest of her life, it was all taken away. She was burned and some of the still lingered. She was a bitter person most of the time. She did things for all the wrong reasons and she was stubborn as hell. But when it came to Jasper things were different.

Everyone though for sure that she would shun him because of his past and his troubles but she didn't. He had a past like hers. A painful one. It's what they had in common. They bonded over that, not publicly or even verbally, but they bonded. It was her decision to pose as twins. She felt a special connection with Jasper and she loved him. She wanted what was best for him and there was no way that she was going to loose him. So if that meant that she had to be a bitch 24/7, she would. As long as it kept Jasper with her. Her brother.

But aside from rudeness and bad qualities, Rosalie was a strong, independent, loving woman. She never let anyone put her down, she loved someone with all her heart and she didn't rely on anyone. Not everyone, male or female, can say that. Jasper loved her in all her bitchy glory. That was his sister.

"We mean well. We really do, Jazz." she told him softly and squeezed his arm. He nodded once and looked down the hallway that was now starting to empty.

"I know. Trust me, I know." he assured her.

* * *

"Why not?" she hissed, her eyes glued to the nearly bald man at the front of the classroom.

"Because I don't want to." Edward hissed back, trying not to loose his cool. If he knew that first class would be this much agony, he would have skipped. He really didn't like the idea of an overly grumpy teacher on the first day of school and the annoying little brunette that sat next to him. It wasn't a good combination.

"You never want to." she whined and looked over at him. She put on her best pout but it didn't faze her brother.

"And yet here you are asking me again." he smirked, tapping the end of her nose with his pencil.

"I'm persistent." she declared.

"You're annoying." he corrected and looked back to the front of the class.

"You're not nice." Alice frowned while crossing her arms.

"Seriously, why do you ask?" he asked. "Can't you see that I'm going to say no?"

"Things change." she whined again.

"So does that mean you did see me say no?" Edward chuckled.

"Answer the question Edward." she demanded and his laughter stopped.

"No. For the billionth time, I don't want to go shopping with you." he growled and once again moved his eyes off of her.

"You're mean." she accused and also turned her attention to the teacher. Neither really paid attention. It was history class. They knew all about this and more.

After a few minutes of silent treatment from Alice, both verbally and mentally, Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude or pompous but your horrible when you shop." he told her softly and waited for her response but when there was non he continued. "You try on fifty million things and maybe buy two shirts. And half the time you can't find the right size so we spend extra time going to find needles and thread to fix them ourselves or going to get them tailored to fit you." he finished and finally looked over at her. He immediately stiffened and reached out to touch her. Her eyes were fixated into the nothingness of the classroom and her body was still. He knew this look all too well.

She was having a vision.

"Alice, what is it?" he whispered. Alice shook out of her trance and looked over at him confused.

"I don't know." she admitted. Edward copied her confused look when she let him see her vision.

It was nothing. Literally. All he saw was a bright white light. He tried to make out any kind of figure but there was nothing.

"You didn't see anything else?" he asked quietly. Alice shook her head and sighed. "It's alright. Maybe it was nothing." he said and tried to comfort her but he stiffened again.

"What?" Alice asked. Edward gathered both of their books and pulled her out of her seat as he stood up. She scrambled to find her feet, which was unusual, and stared at him. "Edward?"

"It's Jasper." he mumbled and both of them shot out the classroom as the bell rang. Fear and panic rushed through her tiny body. Did she miss a vision? Did she not see something? Was he hurt? Was someone else hurt?

Was someone dead?

* * *

_This day could be the worst one yet_

_I just won't relax, I can't catch my breath_

_Because I'm sick and tired of 'You'll be alright.'_

_Well, how do you know? Can you read minds?_

-Stranger Inside by Shinedown


	3. Chapter 2: She Molested Him!

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to the alerts and favorites. I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Again, feel free to drop me a line...good or bad. I'm all for construtive criticism! Thanks again! :)**

**PS Did every read that New Moon will be coming out Nov. 20, 2009? Lol...I think that's great...almost a year to the date of Twilight.**

* * *

Alice and Edward couldn't move fast enough through the hallways of Forks High School. Literally. They could have practically flown through the halls but they were now filled. Edward's head was frantically trying to find Jasper and Rosalie's voices through all the ones that now filled his ears but he was having trouble. All the while, Alice was obviously panicking.

"I miss something. I screwed up. I'm horrible." she cried softly as she walked next to Edward. She looked up to him with pleading eyes and coiled back when he met her gaze with a glare.

"Shut it. I'm trying to find them and I can't hear over your ranting and everyone else's complaints!" he growled and focused once again on trying to find his siblings voices.

_Edward. Edward! Hurry!_ Came Rosalie's panicked cries. Soon after came Jasper's.

_God, I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm too weak._ He chanted in his head. Edward focused harder and tried to decipher anything that could help him understand what else happened but both were busy calling his name now, making sure that he heard them.

"Anything?" Alice whispered. Edward shook his head and pushed the door in front of him. The supposed cold wind rushed into their faces as they finally reached the parking lot and flew across it. Alice gasped when she saw Jasper bent over to the hood of the Volvo, repeatedly hitting his head on the top while Rosalie rubbed his back.

"Edward's here!" she whispered to Jasper but his blond head did not stop the motion intent on hurting him.

"What-?" Edward began but was cut off by Alice.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper!" she wailed and grabbed onto his arm. He shrugged her off and she stepped back next to Rosalie. Edward looked over at Rose and cocked his head to the side.

"What happened?" he asked. Rosalie looked at him oddly and furrowed her brow.

"Don't you know?" she asked.

"If you'd calm down, I would. But when your intently calling my name instead of thinking about what happened, I can't." he told her icily and pointed to Jasper, who had now stopped the banging of his head. "What happened?"

"And tell us. I want to hear it too. It's my fault anyways. I should have seen something go wrong." Alice cried again and clung to Rose's arm. Rosalie scowled and looked over at her wallowing brother.

"Nothing went wrong." she whispered. "But it could have." Everyone's eyes drifted to Jasper, who remained quiet and still. Edward was the first to look back to Rosalie.

_'She's new.' Rosalie commented as her and Jasper walked into the open art room, arm in arm. Jasper sighed and looked over at the fuzzy haired lady at the front of the class. Along with her big poofy hair there was a tiny middle aged woman with think black rimmed glasses that made her eyes look huge if you stared at her. The odd look was completed by a hideous green, blue and orange long sleeved dress. There was no doubt that she would attract attention._

_And gossip._

_'Looks odd.' he added and un-hooked his arm to pull out a chair for Rosalie an empty table in the far back of the classroom. Rose smiled up at him and curtsied a little._

_'Why thank you, sir.' she drawled in her faux Southern accent that Jasper tried teaching her. Jasper flashed her a wide grin and bowed a little._

_'Only for you, my dear.' he drawled back and took the seat next to her. They sat quietly as the rest of the students filled the room and the final bell rang. Rose took the time to look around the room and smirk._

_No one had sat at their table. No one had sat around them at all. It was like they were the plague or something. Instead of attracting attention, as most would think, they basically repelled it. _

_'Hello, class. I'm Mrs. Holloway.' she greeted and sat on the end of her desk. 'Mr. Hammond retired just two weeks ago, hence why his name is still on the class list for you all. If it's a problem, ask the front desk to change it. But I see no reason why it should be.' she smiled._

_Jasper looked over at Rose when she sighed audibly and smirked. Rose hated the first day of school more than any other day of the year. It was full of introductions and long speeches. And essays on how you spent your summer. _

_'Be happy your the senior this year.' he whispered to her. She smiled faintly and looked back to the kooky looking teacher as she explained where she was born, where she lived, where she was schooled and every other nit pick detail of her life. By the time she was done with her introduction, it was already 20 minutes until next classes._

_'Holy hell, she can talk.' Rose hisses and Jasper smirked as he wrapped one arm around the back of her chair and lightly patted her shoulder. Rose rolled her eyes quickly before the faintest wave of calm came over her. If she remembered that later on, she'd smack him._

_'So to fill the last part of class I'd like to paint.' Mrs. Holloway smiled and pointed to the tray of paint trays. 'If everyone could get one tray per two people, I'd like for you too paint a light description of your summer. If you went fishing, paint the lake or a boat. Swimming, paint the beach. You get the drift, right?' _

_'Yes.' the class answered dully. Rose looked over at Jasper as he started to move from his seat and she grabbed his hand. He looked at her oddly and she nodded her head in the direction of the crowded paint tray._

_'I'll be fine. Let me be the gentleman.' ho told her and pulled his hand away. She sighed in relief when most students moved way to let him walk through and grab a pain tray. She felt a little bad for doubting him but she couldn't help it. _

_Sure, she was worried about the person that he could hurt but she was more worried about loosing him._

_'I suck at this.' Rosalie groaned after about 10 minutes of painting. She slammed her brush down on the ledge of the easel and glared at her picture. 'After so many years on this Earth, you'd think I'd learn a few tricks but no, not the blonde.' Jasper chuckled and set his brush down lightly to look at his sister's painting. _

_He couldn't help but bite his lip. It looked like Rosalie wanted to paint an image of her fixing up Carlisle's car over the summer. But instead of a sleek Mercedes all Jasper saw was a black blur in a box._

_'Don't laugh.' she warned, not even looking at him._

_'I wasn't.' he smiled, still looking at her picture._

_'I know you want to.' she told him, a little aggravated now._

_'What? Are you the empath now?' he joked, trying to make her smiled. Didn't work._

_'And how might you two be doing?' Mrs. Holloway exclaimed, walking to the back table where the twins sat. Jasper tensed a little and Rosalie patted his leg under the table._

_'I don't think I'm cut out to be an artist.' Rosalie said as nicely as she could. She could see everyone in the class pause and look back at them. Everyone was used to everyone almost ignoring the Cullen's and Hale's. Only every once in a while would a teacher call on them for answers. But Mrs. Holloway was new; she didn't know the unspoken and unwritten rules of the Cullen's and Hale's._

_'Oh deary, practice makes perfect. Let's see." the teacher gushed and moved behind Rosalie to look at her picture. Jasper almost laughed when he saw the look on her face. It was priceless. 'Well, not everyone is Van Gough, right?' she stuttered and Rosalie silently fumed. _

_'Now how about you darling?' she smiled and moved over to Jasper's picture. Rosalie now realized that she didn't even look at his yet. She peeked over and smiled when she saw his. It was a very detailed, and very well painted, picture of their backyard. The creek, the mountains and the forest all in the backyard. _

_'Oh my dear.' Mrs. Holloway gushed. 'This is amazing!' she cried in excitement. _

_And though nothing in the normal world moved in slow motion, Rose swore she saw time slow down in an instant. At first the teacher's hands were clapping together in front of her chest and the next thing she saw was her hands coming down right onto the boy in front of her._

_Jasper._

_Rosalie's eyes widened when Mrs. Holloway gripped Jasper's shoulders and slowly slinked around to hug him. Jasper's eyes flared and his nails dug into the chair he was seated at. Rosalie was already on her feet, like the rest of class, and as she went to grab the teacher's arm, she did the unthinkable._

_Everyone gasped as Mrs. Holloway kissed Jasper's cold, hard cheek. It was then the teacher paused and moved way from him. As soon as she let go, Jasper was out of his seat and everyone watched as the Hale twins flew out of the room without another word._

"Oh." Edward gasped when he saw the scene unfold in Rose's head. "Uh oh." he gasped again looking over at Jasper. Rosalie nodded sadly and rubbed Jasper's arm. Alice looked between the two of them and frowned.

"Go on, please. One person still left out!" she told them quickly.

"Their new art teacher was a little touchy feely." Edward explained and shot his eyes over to look at Jasper. Alice's eyes widened and she looked to Rosalie, who nodded.

"How touchy feely?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"She kissed him and hugged him." Rose answered this time. Alice gasped and moved over to Jasper quickly. She grabbed his arm again and smiled when he didn't shrug her off.

"Why would she do that?" she mumbled and stroked the back of Jasper's hand.

"She got a little excited over-"

"A little!?" Jasper exclaimed cutting Edward off and scaring both Rosalie and Alice. Jasper barely spoke and when he did it was always soft. It had been a very long time since they heard him yell like that. "A little excited? Just a little? The woman grabbed me and kissed me, Edward! Kissed me, a human kissed me! That goes beyond _a little excited_." he said and used his finger as quotes for the last three words. Edward held his hands up in defense and nodded.

"I know you're upset." he said calmly. "But so is the teacher. I can hear her now. She's upset that she upset you."

"She should be!" Jasper yelled exasperatedly. Rose laid a hand on his shoulder and then her chin, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down." Edward begged softly. Jasper glared at him and pointed a finger in his face.

"Why don't you go let a filthy human love and rub on you? Then we'll see how freaks out." he growled and turned away from Edward. Alice stepped in the middle and held a hand up to both men.

"Let's just chill out." she suggested and Rosalie scoffed.

"We could if the person who you could the job wasn't sexually molested by a freaky teacher!" Rosalie growled, even more upset now that she finally has seen how stressed Jasper is.

"He wasn't molested, Rose." Edward frowned.

"She kissed him! Who in their right mind goes and kisses people they don't know? Especially a teacher to a student!" Rose yelled. "Can't she be arrested for that? It's not like it hasn't happened before." she pointed out and went back to consoling her brother. Alice raised a brow at Edward and he rolled his eyes. Rosalie had a habit of taking things too far. Jasper had a right to be upset but he'd cool off later. Rosalie would want to burn the lady at the stake though.

"Now, Rose. We're all upset but we need to-"

"Oh if you say chill!" she threatened him. Edward was about to loose his cool when he saw Jasper's head shoot up and look across the parking lot. The girls noticed this too and in seconds all four were looking as a tiny black, and new, Audi parked in the parking lot. None of them had seen the car before. In fact, they were the only ones with the nice cars in town. All the students at Forks High drove hand me down's or used cars. This car was not a hand me down or used. This was brand new.

"Edward." Alice whispered, wondering if he heard anything from them yet. He held up one finger and stared intently at the car. A few seconds later the both passenger and driver's side doors opened up and two girls stepped out.

The one driving was tall and slender with dark brown hair that hung just past her shoulders. Her face a light peach color and her eyes were a bright blue. She looked very serious as she stepped out and almost immediately found the eyes of the Edward and his siblings but didn't hold their gaze long.

This one was tall but not near as tall as the driver. She looked nothing like the first one though. This girl had long dirty blonde hair that fell to the very bottom of her back. Her lips were at a natural pout and she had the faintest tan to her. The driver must have mentioned the stares because the girl turned to look at the curious eyes and they were greeted with a pair of electric green eyes.

It was like Jasper was sucked into her when she looked at him. His body went rigid but as soon as that happened the brunette yelled to the girl.

"Bryce." Jasper turned his head immediately and looked at the ground, not seeing the lingering look the brunette gave them. He just kept replaying the name in his head.

_Bryce. Bryce._

"Who are they?" Rosalie asked as the girls walked to the front office.

"Not sure." Edward mumbled and looked at Jasper for a second.

"Well, did you hear anything?" Rose asked. She was always the nosy one.

"The brunette was hoping the blonde-"

"Bryce." Jasper interjected softly. Every stared at him, almost in shock, and he cleared his throat. "We know that's one name." he mumbled.

"She was hoping that Bryce would calm down. And Bryce was wishing very hard to go home." Edwards finished and then smirked. "Apparently, she likes the Wizard of Oz too." They looked at him confused and he just shook it off and turned back to Jasper.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Jasper took a deep breath and nodded slowly, not really knowing whether he meant about the accident in the classroom or the obvious, to Edward at least, staring match between him and Bryce. Edward smirked and Jasper sighed. He meant the staring match.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered weakly. _On both accounts_. He added for Edward and continued for the girls when they raised their brows simultaneously. "I am. She was just too close." he muttered.

"How about we go home for the day?" Rosalie suggested as brightly as she could. "We'll go home and relax. It's only the first day, nothing new." Edward and Alice both nodded in agreement and finally Jasper caved.

"Fine. But only because I want to wash the human off of me. She was funky." he grumbled and opened the passenger side door. Everyone smiled as he shut his door and Rosalie waved the Edward and Alice.

"He'll be fine. I'll come back by later and drop the car off for you." she told them and crawled into the driver's seat. Oblivious, to the fact that her brother didn't take his eyes off of the black Audi as they pulled out.

* * *

"Why can't we just stay at the hotel? I can get a job. I know how to work. I'm not that inept." she argued to the brunette who was currently driving, who was trying her best to ignore her.

"Because this is a small town, Bryce. They will now we are new. They will also know that we are teenagers and need to be in school. If we just get jobs and pass on school, they will talk." the brunette told her as calmly as possible. Bryce glared at her and looked out the tinted window of the car.

"Then why move to a small town?" she asked and looked back over to the driver.

"Because it's small." she sighed and looked over at Bryce. "A bigger city will have more news coverage. They will have more procedures for students and we don't need all that. We need to stay as conspicuous as possible."

"What if the news does travel here, huh? Don't you think a small town will be more likely to spot us though? We'll be up front and center in this town, Adeline." Bryce nearly yelled. Adeline stepped on the brake suddenly and sent Bryce, who wasn't wearing a seatbelt, flying towards the dashboard. A small scream filled the car but before Bryce could hit, Adeline's arm flew out and across her chest, stopping her.

Bryce shook silently and slowly looked over at Adeline, who was fuming.

"I am not going to let you under mind me and question my reasons, Bryce. I'm doing what's best for you. For us." she said through gritted teeth. "And this town is best for right now. Now, you know how this works. Forget everything. Don't talk about it. Don't think about it. Just relax and try to enjoy this." She removed her arm from in front of Bryce and gently pushed the gas pedal in. Bryce bit her lip nervously and looked back out the window. Adeline didn't usually explode like that and for good reason, Bryce hated it. It made her nervous and scared. But Bryce knew she was pushing it today.

Adeline saw her biting her lip and sighed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean to yell or get angry. But I don't like this either, B. I just want you to know that." she finished and Bryce stopped her biting.

"I know." she whispered back. "I'm sorry too. I guess I'm just nervous about school. It's smaller than all the others and that means I'll be more noticeable."

Adeline sent her a small smile and patted he leg as she pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School. "Don't worry. We'll be fine as long as we keep it together and stay under the radar. Okay? Trust me?" she smiled. Bryce nodded slowly and reached for her bag in the floor board.

"Humm." Adeline hummed and Bryce looked over at her. Her lips were pursed together and her eyes were narrowed, looking at something behind her. Bryce turned in her seat and saw four students gathered and talking by a silver Volvo. She then noticed that they were all looking over here.

"Oh great. They know we're new already." Bryce groaned but Adeline stayed quiet. "What is it? What's wrong?" Bryce asked, starting to get a little paranoid.

"Nothing. Just keep calm. Smile if they do. Wave if they do. Be nice." Adeline told her and opened her door quickly. Bryce scoffed at her last comment and threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder before she climbed out of the car.

"Be nice." she grumbled and stepped out of the car, slamming the door. _I just wanna go home. Lord, what I wouldn't give for a pair of ruby slippers_. She thought to herself and looked over at Adeline, who was looking back at the people. Why did she always have to attract attention?

Adeline shot Bryce a tiny glare and nodded to the group of people before looking away and staring forward. Reluctantly, Bryce turned to the students and to her surprise they didn't look like students. They looked a little older and completely beautiful. All four of them with their golden eyes and oddly pale skin.

Bryce stared at each one, wondering why such beautiful people were in this tiny of a town. The shortest of them was a dark haired girl who's hair stuck out in every which direction but looked like it was styled to perfection. Her head was tilted curiously as she too stared back at her and Adeline. The girl next her made Bryce want to run. She was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair, blonder than Bryce's, hung to the middle of her back in waves. Self consciously Bryce touched a hand to her own hair and quickly moved her eyes from the girl.

The boys with them were hardly what Bryce would call, well boys. One had tousled bronze hair and, from what Bryce would see, was pretty tall. And though he was about as gorgeous as a male model from GQ, it was not him that grabbed her attention. It was the last male that was with them.

He looked almost like an angel, which made her chuckle. He had the lightest blond hair that accentuated his golden eyes and near perfect skin. Bryce would normally wonder why him and the ones with him were so pale but it didn't bother her. It fit him. Like he was made for it.

She almost gasped when his eyes met hers. They held the gaze for a split second before Adeline called from in front of her. Quickly, Bryce tore her eyes from his and jogged a few steps to catch up with Adeline, who was now looking back over at the group of people.

"Let's go." she mumbled and opened to the door to the building.

* * *

So, as you now know, there's more to the story than just the resident vampires of Forks. But we'll get to that soon enough. As for the rules...

Rules for The Cullen's and The Hale's

1- Don't look them in the eyes...if looks could kill, their's would certainly do the job.

2- Don't sit near them...they'll either glare at you, move away from you or make you want to move or die.

3- Don't talk to them...you'll only regret it.

4- Don't talk badly about them when Edward is around...it's like he _knows_.

5- Don't touch them...very few people managed to get a feel and they never said much about it after that.

6- And do not, what so ever, look at Emmett Cullen...Rosalie doesn't take too well to that.

The list goes on and was composed by students who had been around the odd family to know the ins and outs of it all. Forks High School knew exactly how to maneuver around the Cullen's and Hale's without causing trouble. At first, they were all just curious but now the wonder was gone. They knew now that they were just different.

They didn't know how different but they didn't want to find out anytime soon.

* * *

I think I've walked too close to love

And now I'm falling in

There's so many things this weary soul can't take

Maybe you just caught me by surprise

The first time that I looked into your eyes

-Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down


	4. Chapter 3: Honeysuckle Sweet

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. i'm glad you all are enjoying this. But now is where it gets interesting. I'm leaving clues...so pay attention. Thanks again and please review. It'd be much appreciated. :)**

* * *

Just like any other story, things get complicated. And most of the time it's people who make those or help create those complications. I've said it before and I'll say it again, my story is like no other you've read but it does not lack conflict or complications.

If I were you, I'd pay close attention from now on. I lived this and I still have moments that I look back on and go Oh, so that's why...

That's all...for now.

* * *

"Can I help you darlings?" Ms. Osaka, the front desk clerk, asked as Bryce and Adeline walked in. Adeline graced the middle aged woman with a bright smile that she couldn't refuse and smiled back.

"Yes, I'm Adeline Dawson and this is my little sister Bryce Dawson. We just moved here." Adeline smiled. Ms. Osaka now took her eyes off of the beautiful brunette to look at Bryce, who simply waved. She smiled at the tiny blonde girl and looked back to Adeline.

"Of course, I was wondering when you two would show up." she smiled and moved to a desk to grab a few papers.

"Yes, I'm dearly sorry for being so late but this one here," Adeline smiled and pointed to Bryce. "Was a little on edge about a new school. I almost had to drag her out of bed." she finished and Bryce scowled at her when Ms. Osaka patted her chest.

"Aww deary, it's okay." she cooed and Bryce wanted so desperately to roll her eyes. She hated attention and she loathed sympathy. And unfortunately, these were two things she got wherever she went. "You'll love it here. Everyone is so nice and you'll fit in perfectly." she smiled and Bryce tried her best to smile a real smile. Adeline glared at her before turning back to Ms. Osaka.

"Okay, here are your class lists and here's a map for each of you." she smiled and handed the girls their respective papers. "Now, I'll need you to get this signed by each teacher and bring it back to me at the end of the day. Also, see as you missed first block, you'll need to come by in the morning and get it again so your first block teacher can sign. Okay?" Adeline and Bryce nodded. "Okay, then. If you need anything you don't hesitate to come back here. You two have a nice day."

"You too, ma'am." Adeline smiled and pulled Bryce out of the office. As soon as the door shut Adeline turned to face Bryce. "I said act nice. Be good." she scolded. Adeline was no where near the controlling, mean older sister that Bryce complained about. She was a very content and relaxed individual but Bryce brought out the bad side in her. Not bad, bad but more strict. Bryce was careless and it was Adeline's job to protect her. In more way than one.

"Yeah. So?" Bryce mumbled and looked at the map of the tiny school. Adeline sighed and snatched the paper from her.

"Please, please, please be good. Act normal. Act happy. Act human, for God's sake." Adeline said exasperated. Bryce narrowed her eyes and cut her off quickly.

"Don't bring Him into this." she warned. Adeline smirked and handed her the map back.

"Just stop acting all dead and zombie like. It's not attractive." she smiled and turned to walk down the hallway but turned back around quickly. "and please try not to touch anything unless you absolutely have to." Bryce rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Sure I'll just keep my hands to myself when someone introduces themselves to me and offers me their hand, that's sticking to your be nice rule." Adeline frowned at her and turned back around.

"If you need me, you know what to do." she called as she walked to her first class.

Bryce watched her go and threw her head back in frustration.

"This sucks." she sang softly and looked back at her map. "Second block, History with Mrs. Cannady." she read out loud. After a big breath of air she reluctantly walked off to her class. She tried to put Adeline's words in effect but it was hard. It was hard to put on a happy face when you weren't really happy. Adeline had no problem with acting happy but for Bryce it was hard. In all honesty, she didn't know what happy was. She couldn't remember one time in her life that she was happy so how could she convey those feelings as an act?

"Excuse me, miss?" a male voice asked, making Bryce jump. She turned around and saw an older man standing politely behind her, his arms crossed behind his back. She swallowed a lump in her throat and smiled a little.

"Yes?" she answered meekly. He smiled and pointed to the white clock on the wall.

"It's class time. Why are you not there?" he asked. Bryce looked down at her map and class list and then back up at him.

"Um I'm new." she whispered. "I was just going to class now." The man, obviously a teacher, nodded.

"Well, here let me," he smiled and reached out to the papers that were clutched in Bryce's hands. Her eyes widened as his hand neared her body and suddenly she jumped back.

"No!" she yelled. The man frowned and jerked his hand back. Bryce tensed when she saw the aggravated look on his face and she gripped her papers and bag tighter.

"S-sorry. I, I uh, I'm not lost." she stuttered and looked down at her shoes.

"Alright then." the man mumbled and walked away, clearly baffled by her odd reaction. Bryce sighed and pinched her arm as he walked off. So much for being nice and acting normal. She turned around and quickly walked to her next class before anyone else could spot her and try and help.

When she finally did find her classroom she was beyond nervous. She peeked through the tiny window of the door to get a look at the class and sighed.

"At least the classes are like the town, small." she mumbled and gently knocked on the door. She saw the teacher move to the door and open it. Mrs. Cannady stared down at her and smiled widely.

_Crap,_ she thought. _She was waiting for me._

"You must be Bryce Dawson." she smiled and opened the door for her to walk in. She walked into the room slowly, trying to ignore the fact that each and every student in the room, even though small, was staring at her. She handed the teacher her slip and took the opportunity to scan the room.

Of course everyone was still staring at her like she was a foreign creature that had three heads…well, all except one.

Bryce's eyes stopped on a pair of golden ones. It was one of the same pair she spotted earlier when she first got here. They were the only one's that were not filled with curiosity. Instead they were filled with something else. Happiness? Joy? She couldn't quite place it because frankly, these eyes were staring at her like they had been friends forever. And, for some reason, this didn't bother Bryce as much as it usually would.

"Would you like an introduction or would you like to be seated already?" Mrs. Cannady asked. Bryce laughed a little and shook her head. "Alright, let's see where you can sit." she mumbled and looked around. Bryce looked with her and was surprised that the golden pair of eyes was now happily cleaning off the desk to their left. Bryce looked up at Mrs. Cannady and she didn't seem to notice the empty seat.

"There's one there." Bryce spoke up and pointed to the now empty seat. Some of the students gasped softly and Mrs. Cannady looked around the room again, still searching for another seat. There were none.

"Alright. Go have a seat then." she relented and Bryce quickly moved from the front of the class to the seat that was cleaned off for her. She set her books down on the floor next to her and gently slid into the chair. When Mrs. Cannady had her back turned away from the class, Bryce slowly looked over to the person next to her only to find them staring straight back with a huge grin on their face.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen." she almost sang. Bryce was caught off guard at how friendly and chipper her voice was and tried frantically to find her own voice.

"Uh Hi, I'm Bryce Dawson." she mumbled and looked down at her desk. Alice smiled softly. She didn't miss the nervousness in her voice or the look in her eyes. Alice couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right. Something was missing, wrong.

"Alright, students as much as I hate to do this, I'm giving a test today." Mrs. Cannady announced and the class groaned. "But don't fret just yet." she smiled and held up a finger. "It's not going to be counted. It's simply a test to see how much you know. At the end of the term I will give it again and I'll see just how far you've come. Again I don't expect you to pass this unless you're one of the few who've taken World History already."

Alice noticed how Bryce perked up at the mention of World History. It was truly the first time Alice had seen her the least bit...alive?

"You like this subject?" Alice asked softly, leaning over to Bryce in hopes that the teacher would not hear. Bryce's face fell a little and Alice wanted to frown. How could such a beautiful girl look so broken?

"Uh kind of." she whispered back and Alice nodded once before moving back to her seat. As soon as she relaxed a vision flooded her mind. She could clearly make out her and Bryce in the images. They were outside...sitting on a wooden table...there were trees all around and there were at least four tents in the background. It looked like they were camping. It was a nice vision but Alice knew if it would come true she'd have to work hard because in that vision Bryce was happy, smiling. And from the looks of the girl next to her, there was no sunny day anytime soon.

As the teacher passed out the tests to each student, Alice reminded herself to read at human speed. She knew all the answered anyways but still wanted to take the initiative and seem normal and not finish in 2 seconds flat. She also had a tiny hope in her mind that Bryce sucked at History and would need a tutor.

But alas, Bryce loved World History and was the first finished. Alice's eyes rose as she watched Bryce walk to the front of the room and set her paper down. Mrs. Cannady smiled at her and patted a stack of papers.

"I was going to let the first one done run an errand for me. Would you be interested?" she asked. Alice moved from her seat as quickly as she humanly could and walked up behind Bryce.

"I'd love to but I'm afraid I might get lost." Bryce whispered. Mrs. Cannady didn't even acknowledge when Alice set her paper down and Bryce frowned at that.

"Well, I'll wait for someone else to get done and they can go with you." Cannady smiled and went to look at Bryce's paper. Bryce stood there and warily looked over at Alice, who was now retreating back to her seat.

"Umm Alice is finished." Bryce spoke up. Alice knew Bryce felt the sudden tension in the air and smiled when Bryce turned to look at everyone confused and a little aggravated. Bryce didn't understand why everyone was treating Alice like she was invisible. Alice was beyond gorgeous so why did they treat her like scum?

"Well, if you'd like." Mrs. Cannady stuttered and Alice skipped back up to Bryce's side. "I need these to go to the Office please." she said and handed the papers to Bryce. With one last glance to the stunned classroom, they were gone.

* * *

Adeline knew Bryce hated this. She knew she didn't want to move or go to school or be around people at all. Bryce despised people, which was pretty ironic and very sad. But this was for her own good. Adeline didn't have a problem moving around, she was used to it. It was part of her job. Bryce knew that but it still was hard on her. All Adeline could hope was that Bryce would try and play it nice. She also hoped that things would work out here so they didn't have to leave soon.

For now, though, she was going to focus on school. And as of now that also meant tennis.

"Okay, we're going to do a little badminton match today. My assistant Coach is not here today so tomorrow we will do weight, height and all that good stuff. Okay?" Coach Roads yelled to the class. Adeline looked around to see if anyone else was confused like she was.

How were they going to have a badminton match when it was drizzling outside?

"We're going to have 4 games going on. One game at each corner of the gym." he explained further and Adeline cracked a smile. This town must not be too big on outside sports. "There will be four people per game, two teams with two people. Got it?" he asked again and everyone nodded.

"Each game will have 15 minutes then we pick new teams. How are we picking teams you ask? I'm pulling from a hat. And if all goes well today, we'll do it again tomorrow while we take down info and forms. Okay?" Everyone nodded again and he grabbed a black baseball hat.

"First game, team one: John Henney and Kennedy George. Team two: Hannah Collins and Jason Kim." he read off and four people walked over to the closest corner of the gym. "Second game, team one: Melody Rinner and Jonathan Tamper. Team two, Charlie Branson and John Heder. Game three, team one Cassidy Greene and Michelle Lucas. Team two, Jessica Stanley and Joanna Jones." Adeline looked around as everyone piled into the respective corners and somehow found herself wanting to be in a game.

"And last but not least game four, team one: Johanna Rodriquez and Mike Newton. Team two, Adeline Dawson and er, Edward." Adeline noticed that he mumbled the last name and didn't bother with a last name. As a natural reaction she looked around to see who her partner was and see why he was so special that he didn't need his last name spoken but realized she wouldn't know who he was. What she did see though was the one of the students from the parking lot this morning. And he was walking to her game.

She looked at him as discretely as possible as he walked to their game corner. She could see his tasseled bronze hair better and also noticed how tall he was. 6'2" at least and pretty lanky but muscular. She thought back at every school she had been to and realized the only people that didn't need last names were the ones that were well known. She looked between him and the other boy in their game, a semi-short and stocky boy with blonde hair. The latter, in her opinion, didn't look well known.

"Umm hey." the blonde boy smiled nervously. Adeline smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Adeline. You are?" she asked as he shook her hand. She noted the slight blush to his cheeks.

"I'm Mike and this is my partner Johanna." he said and pointed to the naturally tanned girl at his side. Adeline smiled politely and then looked over at the guy who must be Edward. He was looking back at her with a tiny smirk on his face.

_Oh, he's definitely known in this school._ She thought and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

"You must be Edward." she called and walked a few steps closer to him. His smile faded as she walked to him though. He stared at her intently. She was the one that arrived this morning when he was out with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. There was no doubt that she was new but there was something different about her. He focused on her only and as hard he tried to find anything in her head, there was nothing. While he wanted to find something about her and why she moved here, all he found were happy thoughts. So he gave up., the happiness was almost sickening.

Edward stayed quiet as she walked to him. He saw Mike and Johanna fidget behind her and smiled to himself. He loved how everyone was practically shaking in his presence. The thing he didn't love was that her smell was almost invisible. He could smell and taste a light hint of something flowery sweet but nothing that would turn his head.

"I am." he replied curtly and held up his racquet. "Let's begin." he said and turned away from Adeline before she could even get to him. She stared at him confused and looked back at Mike and his partner.

"He's weird." was all Mike said and walked to the other side of the net with Johanna. Adeline scowled at Edward.

_He's an ass._ She thought.

And though he was pleased to hear a non-chipper thought, Edward shot her a glare hoping she would miss it but she didn't. She glared right back. Mike cleared his throat from the other side and Adeline smiled for him to serve first. He smiled back and hit the birdie over the net.

_How to piss her off?_ Edward thought to himself. He smirked and watched as the birdie flew over the net towards Adeline. She moved to hit it but Edward was there before she was and hit it back over the net. He kept reminding himself to not hit it as hard as he could but he did use his speed to his advantage. He found himself smiling when the ranting began in Adeline's head. His plan worked.

_That show off...thinks he's all that and more...he's no gift from God._ She thought and he grinned at her last comment. If she only knew how right she was_._

Johanna didn't miss his hit and the birdie went flying back over the net towards Adeline. She poised to hit it again but Edward stepped in front of her. She dropped her racquet to her side and glared at him.

_Can he be any more rude?_ She thought in disbelief.

"There's no I in TEAM, Edward." she growled and he smirked. The sudden urge to hit him in his gorgeous face was so very tempting to Adeline. And the reality of her feelings hit.

She was being forced to eat the words she preached to Bryce not too long ago. And Edward was thoroughly enjoying it.

* * *

Alice could not keep her eyes off of Bryce. She was positively gorgeous in Alice's mind. Her tiny pale fingers wanted nothing more than to run through Bryce's dirty blonde locks and to dress her up. Bryce wasn't dressed badly but more reserved and boy-ish. Bryce wasn't one for dresses or skirts and those were things that Alice bowed down to. Bryce didn't want to be noticed. But one thing Alice did notice was her natural beauty. Bryce didn't wear one ounce of make up and her skin was flawless, her eyes stood out against her long dark lashes and her lips were already a puckered pink color. Plus, Alice barely took notice of her scent. She could clearly smell the honeysuckle sweet smell of her but wanted nothing of it. Not saying Alice wouldn't enjoy it but she was far too interested in what was behind Bryce's exterior.

Alice Cullen was in love with Bryce Dawson...just not in _that_ way.

And Bryce, for the most part, was warming up pretty fast to the tiny pixie like female. Alice was not the type of person Bryce would usually befriend, if she befriended people, but she was quite charming. Which was why she was confused as to why people shunned her the way they did. She noticed it when she first came and she had seen Alice clean the desk off. The teacher blatantly ignored Alice and the newly empty seat. And then at the end of class they didn't even acknowledge Alice.

They were pretty much quiet on the way to the office and Alice was itching to ask her questions and find out more about her. So as soon as the dropped the papers off, Alice attacked.

"So Bryce, what brings you to Forks?" Alice asked as they walked down the hallway. Bryce sighed a little and Alice didn't need to have empathy powers to feel the sudden pain and sorrow that overwhelmed Bryce. "You don't have to answer." she added. Bryce felt a little guilty now.

"The simplest version?" she offered and Alice nodded eagerly.

"The last town didn't work out too well and my sister thought a small town would suit us better." she told her, as simply and as vaguely as possible. Alice took in those words and slowly nodded.

"The brunette this morning, that was your sister?" she asked. Bryce knew by the tone in her voice that she knew they weren't really sisters.

"In all ways but by blood. Yes, Adeline is my sister." Bryce nodded. Alice smiled and looked down the hall.

"I understand. I have 2 brothers and we're not related." Alice confessed and Bryce looked over to her.

"The boys that were with you this morning?" Bryce asked. Alice laughed and Bryce almost melted. She had such a wonderful laugh, soft but melodic.

"The taller one is Edward. He's my brother. The blonde is Jasper, he lives with us and his sister, Rose, who was the other blonde. My other brother, Emmett, was in class when you arrived." Alice explained. Bryce bit her lip as she remembered the scene this morning. Bryce could clearly remember how hurt and in pain the blonde boy looked. It nearly broke Bryce's heart to see him so torn. And as much as she wanted to ask about him, she was afraid of intruding or being to nosey.

But she had to know. She needed to know that he was okay.

"The blonde boy, Jasper, is he okay? He looked rather upset this morning." she asked carefully, looking down at her feet. Alice stared at Bryce and smiled. So it seems that Bryce took notice.

"He's fine now. A little run in with a touchy feely teacher. Jasper's not one for that." Alice explained and Bryce shuddered. She wasn't much of a touchy person either. "So seeing as we have like 5 minutes until the 2nd block is over, why don't you tell me your next class and I'll show you it before I show you the lunch room? It'll give you a little tour." As hard as she tried, Bryce couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

"Sure. I think I have Literature next with um," Bryce frowned and moved to reach in her pocket.

"Mr. Johnson." Alice finished. Bryce looked at her perplexed and Alice smiled. "I have him too. He's the resident 11th grade Lit. teacher." _Oh, and I saw you going there in my mind. _

"This town is really, really small." Bryce laughed a little and Alice smiled.

"Well, your Lit. class is right next to the lunch room so you won't have trouble there. But the lunch room is across the campus so let's get going before we're late."

The walk across campus was silent but it wasn't uncomfortable either. Bryce was taking in her surroundings, trying to memorize everything she could so she didn't have to depend on Alice or anyone else to get her around to her classes. Alice, on the other hand, liked the idea of Bryce and her walking to their classes everyday.

Just as they turned onto the hallway with the lunchroom, the bell rang. The silent hall was suddenly filled with loud students, rushing to the lunch room or to their next class. Alice noticed immediately the change in Bryce. She wasn't relaxed as she had been; instead she was now curled into herself and very tense. Every time a student almost touched or ran into her, she flinched back to avoid it.

This only made Alice more interested in her. Why was she so fidgety around people? She looked scared when people got too close to her or almost made skin contact with her? In all the years that Alice has been on this Earth, she had never seen such a terrified human. Especially one so young. It reminded her of a certain family member.

"Isn't that your brother? " Bryce asked. Alice snapped out of her thoughts and looked to where Bryce's eyes were staring and she was met with a very rude glare from Edward.

_What's your malfunction? _She asked him and all she got was a slight nod in Bryce's direction. Alice frowned and looked over at the very uncomfortable looking Bryce._ She reminds me of Jasper. _She added and Edward glared harder_._

"Yeah, that's Edward." Alice nodded to Bryce and smiled. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him." Bryce's eyes widened and Alice stopped. "What?"

"He doesn't seem to like me. He keeps glaring at me." Bryce whispered. Alice felt a wave of anger wash over her and she looked back at Edward, who was now looking rather guilty.

_Happy? You scared her. _She hissed and then turned back to Bryce.

"He's pretty grumpy about school. Normal teenager, right?" she joked and tried to lighten the mood. Bryce looked at her skeptically and sighed. "I swear, he won't hurt you." she added softly and Bryce saw, what look to be, recognition flow in her golden eyes. Did Alice really have the tiniest inkling to what Bryce was feeling right now? Or what she had gone through?

"Okay but I can't stay long. Ade will be looking for me." she said and Alice smiled.

_Be nice, Edward. _Alice warned as they got closer and she saw him smirk. _What's so funny? _She asked and she just shook his head. She stopped in front of him and pointed to Bryce.

"Edward, this is Bryce. Bryce, this is my brother Edward." she smiled and Edward bowed his head a little.

"It's a pleasure Bryce. Sorry for my glaring there a minute ago. I had a horrid gym class." he smiled and Bryce relaxed a little. He noticed how she still kept her distance from him and kept sneaking glanced around the room. She was obviously more comfortable with females than males. He looked over to Alice and she frowned a little. Alice knew something was wrong but she had to have had a vision to try and intervene.

"It's alright. Gym never sits well with me either." Bryce smiled and Edward chuckled. _Is she only knew._ He thought.

"So how are you liking Forks so far?" Edward asked.

"Well, we actually got here late last night so the only time I got to see the town was on the ride here." she told him and he smiled. He had a really great smile. Almost as bright and happy as Alice's but Bryce noticed that his had a few reservations.

"Where do you live at?" Alice asked. Bryce looked at her warily and Edward chuckled.

"Some parts of town aren't all that great to see. We're just curious as to what you did see on your way here." Edward explained.

"Actually, we're staying at the Forks B&B for now." she confessed and blushed slightly. Edward and Alice shared a look.

_They don't even have a home yet. _Alice thought sadly.

"I underestimated how quick your move was." Edward commented and Bryce shrugged a little.

"Sometimes you just gotta go." she whispered and looked at them both. "And now is my time. I really should go find my sister." she smiled and looked over at Alice. "Thanks for showing me around and being so nice." she then looked to Edward. "You too." and she began to walk off.

_I don't want her to go. Maybe she'll go shopping with me this weekend. _And before Edward could stop her Alice reached out and grabbed Bryce's hand. Bryce's eyes slammed shut and a loud gasp escaped her lips. Alice quickly let her hand go and Bryce swayed on her feet. Edward reached out this time but before he could reach her someone yelled at him.

"Don't touch her!" Adeline grabbed Bryce's shoulders and looked at both Alice and Edward. Alice looked completely horrified and Edward just looked pissed. "Let's go Bryce." Adeline whispered and ushered her out of the lunch room leaving two very confused vampires in their wake.

_I shouldn't have touched her. She hates being touched. I ruined it. It'll never happen now. God, I'm stupid. _Alice ranted and Edward rubbed her shoulder._ I deal with Jazz on a daily basis but I can't deal with Bryce._

"She's not Jazz." Edward whispered to her.

_She's like him. She's hurt and she's in pain, Edward. Even you can see that. _She yelled at him.

"I can but she's no our priority, Alice." he reminded her in the nicest was she could.

_She is too. She's mine. _She whispered, remembering the vision she had.

"Alice? Earlier you said that something will never happen now. What's going on?" Edward asked, knowing she was keeping something from him.

_I had a vision. We were friends and she was happy, Edward. There was no pain in her eyes. Now, I've ruined it. _She wallowed and Edward hugged her to his chest.

"It will be okay. There's a lot we don't know yet." he noted and Alice looked up at him.

"I can't see anything. I only had that one vision of Bryce and that's it." she told him and he sighed.

"I haven't gotten anything from her mind either. Whatever happened is behind a closed door and I don't have a key." he admitted shamefully. Alice patted his chest and sighed.

"Let's just hope Bryce will talk to me again. I have a feeling something isn't right here. Something is hidden in her and I wanna know what it is." she declared and Edward nodded.

* * *

The Cullen's themselves have a big secret but the Dawson girls have one two. The Cullen's are far more perceptive than anyone else, there's no doubt about it. But for once in their life, so to speak, they can't see what they really want to.

Just like they are, something is in disguise. They don't know what but they will find out.

* * *

_Behind those eyes you lie_

_Behind those eyes you hide_

_There's something I can't see_

_Something living in the way you smile_

_Behind those eyes you lie_

-Behind Those Eyes by 3 Doors Down


	5. Chapter 4: Jumping To Conclusions

Now that the introductions are over, the fun begins.

First off, did you really think I could tell a story this complicated and diverse all by my lonesome? If I told this story just by me, you'd only get one side. So why have half a candy bar when you can have the whole? Why have a drink if you can only drink half off it? It makes no sense to tell a story from only one side.

I wasn't the only one involved in this tale. Therefore, I will not be the only one telling it. I could also do it by word of mouth but that's tricky. Who knows if they tell you the truth or not? And, of course, in this story the truth is dire. It's not wanted, it's needed. It's life or death....literally.

I will still be here, of course. My tid bits are going to pop up every now and then but you don't really need me to interrupt you while you try and work this out.

So for now folks, I bid you ado until the bittersweet ending of sorts.

* * *

**JPOV**

I stared at the silver knob and slowly moved my hand to turn it to the left.

Again.

I had done this four times already. I turned it a little each time and stood there waiting.

Waiting to feel any sort of heat coming from the water that was spraying over my ice cold body. Waiting for the heat to calm to cold aching pain that I still felt in the middle of my chest.

The pain was not mine but someone else's. A girl.

The girl. The girl that, if it were possible, could stop my heart each time I saw her. She could take my breath away, though I didn't need it.

I gave up waiting for the water to feel warm or hot and closed my eyes. I turned my face up to the shower head and let the water run over my face. Images of her filled my eyes and I smiled a little.

God, her smell was like Heaven. It was a sweet honeysuckle and I could still smell the hint of mango that had to have been from her shampoo. She was mouthwatering, literally. And though her smell was enough to send me over the edge it did not take precedent over her beauty. Her long dirty blonde hair and the way it moved behind her while she walked. Her bright green eyes that could humiliate any polished emerald. Her soft ivory skin that begged me to touch and caress it. Her beauty was beyond this world.

And sadly enough, so was her pain.

It wasn't a pain that I had felt before, at least not from a human. Especially a human girl that was so young. This was not a pain from loosing a pet or having a friend move away. No, this was a pure kind of pain that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. It was the soul ripping, heart shattering, life altering pain.

Between her beauty and her pain, I was a breathless and incoherent.

The beauty she held and the pain did not mix together. Not on a human world and not in my world.

I knew both worlds were cruel but what could have happened to this poor girl to make her feel this much pain and sorrow? And how in the world did she fit it in that tiny body with the rest of her emotions.

Yes, there were more. The pain was major but the hopelessness and the genuine fear were lingering very close.

It ripped my non existent heart into shreds when I thought about this morning. As if the teacher's hug fiasco didn't send me into hysterics, she walks into the picture and makes it unbearable for me. I knew that there was no way I could sit in that school with her there. Even as Rosalie drove home, I could still feel her pain. There was no distance between me and her emotions apparently.

Of course, I didn't tell any of this to anyone at all. Especially Rose. She'd go off on a special hunt to see what happened to the poor girl. And though I wanted nothing more than to find out what happened to her and why she was here, I opted not to speak.

"Bryce." I whispered. What an odd name. Granted, Jasper wasn't common either but never had I heard of Bryce. I had heard a few male variations like Bryson but not Bryce for a female.

It seemed everything about this girl was unique. Her name, her pain and her beauty.

"Jazz!"

My thoughts cut off when the voice and a gust of air poured into the bathroom. I quickly shut the water off and reached my hand out of the shower to grab my towel. I wasn't surprised when it was handed to me and just as I wrapped it around my waist, the curtain flew open.

"Rose." I greeted and casually stepped out of the shower. I could feel her curiosity as I walked over to the counter and wiped the mirror off with my hand. I had been avoiding her and Esme since we arrived home, fearing they would attack me with questions, hugs and unconditional love. Not that I didn't want any of that, all except the questions, but I didn't want to talk about it.

I was about to grab another towel to run through my hair when the air changed from one of curiosity and aggravation to one of sadness. I looked into the mirror and found my sister staring mournfully at my back.

I tensed instantly.

"I'm sorry, Jazz." she breathed and I jumped when I felt her finger trace the curve of one of the many horrors that scattered my body. I turned quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Rose." I whispered and kissed her hand. "Rose, look here." I told her and she slowly raised her eyes to reach mine. If she were able to cry, she would be sobbing by now. "What have I told you?" I asked and she frowned at me. "Huh?"

"Never to pity you." she whispered and I nodded. I held my arm out and we looked at the tiny scars that lined up and down it. "But it's not only pity that I feel, Jazz. You should know this." she added and pushed my arm down.

"I know. There's anger, love, umm let me see, loneliness? Why Rose, are you missing the brute?" I teased, trying to ease the moment. She smiled a little and looked back at my arms and chest.

"I wish I could have saved you." she smiled softly and again, if she could only cry, she'd be a mess. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tightly.

"You have, Rose. Just not in the way that you wanted." I whispered to her and kissed her head before pulling away. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of you barging in on my shower?" I asked. She laughed and leaned on the counter next to me.

"One, you've been in here for almost an hour and a half." she pointed out and I chuckled. "Two, Esme called Carlisle." I sighed heavily and she patted my back. "I tried to tell her it was nothing but you know her motherly instincts and she thinks there's more that what you're letting on."

"So she called me to have the father/son talk."

Our heads turned to the door and smiled when Carlisle was there leaning against the frame.

"Hey dad." Rosalie greeted and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out. I watched her leave and looked at Carlisle sheepishly. He grinned and pointed to my towel.

"Meet me in the study when you're clothed."

***

"You wanna start?" he asked as I sat across from him. I had been dressed and seated in his study for almost 10 minutes now but not a word was said. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk; I just didn't know where to begin.

"I don't know where to begin." I told him honestly and he nodded.

"How about with the teacher?" he asked and I shook my head.

"She's not important." I said and watched his eyes widen just a little. He was shocked and a little confused. "She freaked me out and caught me off guard, that's all." I assured him and he nodded again.

"So what's the problem?" he asked. I sighed and slumped down in my chair.

"Who said there was a problem?" I retorted. The sides of his lips tugged up into a smirk and he leaned back into his chair. We stared at one another for a moment and I sighed again. "So there's this girl." I started and I instantly felt his worry. "Let me finish before you freak out, okay?"

"I'm sorry son. Go on." he nodded and I turned to look out the window.

"So this girl doesn't seem like any other girl I've seen or met." I continued. "This girl is undeniably gorgeous." And I stopped, waiting for some kind of scolding or even a warning.

"Okay. What about this girl besides her beauty is bothering you?" he asked calmly.

"Well, she's new to the school." I added and he nodded. "She's new to the town. She arrived with a girl but they look nothing alike."

"Did you recognize the other girl?" he asked with a raised brow.

"No. She's new too." I said shaking my head. "Her name is Bryce."

"The girl you like or the other one?" he asked and I smiled.

"The one I like." I smiled and then froze. I watched as Carlisle smirked and shook his head. "I meant the one that I though was beautiful. I don't like her like her. Well, I don't know because I don't know her but I can't like her. She's human and the teacher was human and she touched me and I freaked out. And why am I thinking about Bryce touching me? No, no, don't answer that. You don't know it anyways. But it's no. I don't like her, like that." I rambled and Carlisle stayed quiet.

"But her name is Bryce and her beauty isn't the only thing that took my breath away." I sighed and he furrowed his brows. "I've never felt such pain before in my life and after. She's so small and so young but she has such big pain. I just don't understand it. The moment she stepped out of the car it hit me like a ton of bricks and nearly knocked me off my feet. Then I-"

"What? Go on." he encouraged me.

"Then I looked into her eyes and, if I had a heart, it would have broke." I whispered. "I just don't understand."

"Jasper, as much as some believe that we are the worst things in the world, we are not. There are things, human things that don't deserve to be called people that are more terrifying than us. I know we see humans as frail and naïve creatures but not everyone is as shallow and evil like Rose would like to believe. There are good people out there and there are bad people out there. And though it hurts to think about it, good people get hurt by those bad people." he told me. "That's how Rose got here."

This made me unbelievably angry. If the thought of Rose's past alone would send me into hysterics, the thought of a girl I didn't even know being harmed in any kind of way similar to Rose's...it was unbearable. I never understood why humans did what they did. Why they drowned their children or executed people in a school, I didn't understand. And honestly, it made me feel less of a monster. But to think that someone out there touched Bryce in any way besides loving, it tore me apart.

"Whoa." Carlisle groaned and I froze. I slowly met his gaze and slumped back into my chair. I knew I had projected those feelings. "It's alright. I understand. Humans can be monsters too."

"I know." I whispered. We stayed quite for a few moments and then he spoke again.

"I'm not sure what to tell you, Jazz. I'm terribly upset that her feelings are so strong and that you cannot ignore them and I'll understand if you don't want to go back to school-"

"No!" I shouted and jumped from my chair. Carlisle blinked a couple times and nodded. "I want to stay. I want to..." I stopped.

"What?" he asked softly.

I couldn't say it though. So I felt it. I felt my arms around her, protecting her from whoever hurt her. I made him feel the need to protect her and the need to keep her safe. And at the end, I made him feel the want I felt.

I wanted her.

"This is dangerous, Jasper." he whispered, not looking up at me.

"Trust me." I pleaded quietly. "I'm so confused, father. But I can't deny it. Just trust me. Trust me when I tell you that I will not lay one harmful hand on her. I will not add to her pain. I feel what she feels and I'll rip myself apart before I would think about causing more."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" he asked.

"No. But for now, I just want to go to school and act normal." I told him. "And if I happen to look out for her safety, then so be it." I finished and he smirked.

"If you must." he settled and I nodded.

"I must."

* * *

**APOV**

The whole day had been filled with ups and downs for me. From the fear of something bad happening with Jasper when Edward nearly flew out the class room and my blank vision, which is still an enigma, to the newest additions to our school.

Everything was hectic and very, very odd.

When I had my second vision, I was shocked. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but it took me by surprise. I never had a vision of someone that was this unaccustomed to but the vision of me and Bryce came so easily and was clear. I knew from looking at her in the present and then in the future that I had to act on it. She was going to be happy one day and that one day had me in it.

So I did. The moment she walked into the classroom I plastered the biggest smile on my face and welcome her with open arms. I just had to wonder if she would do the same. Sure I could try to charm her but she didn't seem like our normal Forks teenager. I saw it in her eyes that she had seen more than she should have. She was closed off and she was shy.

She reminded me of Jasper in so many ways. They both looked scared to death and in pain. Granted, Jasper's pain was the smell of blood and not being able to have it. I highly doubted Bryce was going haywire at the smell of blood. But she still seemed iffy on people in general.

I prayed that this wasn't going to be hard...and at first it wasn't.

I was about to beg to show her to the Office and around school when our test was over and luckily she seemed to have a heart and reminded the teacher that I too was done with my test. I knew then that she sensed their reservations to me. She knew I was the odd girl out and she seemed a little confused by that.

I promised myself that I would tell her this eventually.

That's a great conversation for a sleepover.

_'Hey Bryce, guess what?'_

_'What Ali?'_

_'Well, you wanna know why people treat us differently?'_

_'Yeah, sure.'_

_'Well, we're vampires and we need them to keep away from us because the one you are so crushing on has a problem with human blood and might attack at any minute. But don't worry about the rest of us. We're vegetarians.'_

Big smile goes after that. And after that there's Bryce running and screaming into to the night.

But telling her wasn't my only problem. Edward and the rest of the family were problems as well. They were strictly against mingling with humans unless it was necessary. I'd have to do some big convincing if I was going to keep my vision a clean cut future.

"Alice!" Edward yelled and I snapped out of my thoughts. He was glaring at me again. "We already had this conversation." he reminded me. I rolled my eyes and thought back today's lunch room fiasco.

It was horrible. Right when I thought I had her in the bag, so to speak, I touched her! I had a theory that she didn't liked to be touched and I confirmed that when I touched her.

"Did not." Edward butted in. "She might have freaked over your skin. We're ice cold, Ali." I shook my head and looked out the window.

"She nearly fainted, Edward. That's not the effect of cold skin. It's the effect of some kind of issue with people and being too close to them." I told him and he huffed.

"What are you a mind reader now? Did you hear any bad thoughts while you were with her or did she just give them up?" he spat. I glared at him and clenched my fists.

"No but neither did you." I snapped back and he looked back to the road. "Exactly. You barely heard anything from her or her sister."

"They don't look like sisters to me." Emmett cut in from the back seat. I turned to look at him and narrowed my eyes. "What? They don't. I mean, not even eye color. Event heir heights are way off. At least we have the same eyes and skin color to make us look related." he defended and then smirked. "Well, that and our damn good looks."

"Shut up, Em." I smiled a little and looked back at Edward.

"I'm serious, Edward. There's something different about her. I can tell and I know you feel it too. Something happened to her. Something bad. They're hiding something." Edward sighed and Emmett popped his head between the seats.

"Even if it's true, why does it concern you or us?" he asked seriously. Emmett liked humans so of course he would take my side if I thought there was something bad going on with Bryce, whether he knew her or not. I guess he thought that making up for being the monster that he is; he could try and help humans if they needed it.

That didn't go over too well with Rosalie or Edward.

"It's dangerous." Edward mumbled to me and looked at Emmett in the mirror. "Alice had a vision."

"I thought you said it was blank?" he asked looking at me.

"I had two today. The first was before Jasper's harassment and the other was in second block right before Bryce came in." I explained and then smiled. "It was a vision of me and her somewhere. We were laughing and talking and just having fun. She looked happy, Em. She looked healthy. You saw her today, she looked frail and sickly. It can be different and I have something to do with that." I pleaded my case to him and to Edward. "We can save her from what she's going through."

"We don't know if anything is going on at all!" Edward growled.

"Then let her find out!" Emmett yelled back, making both of us jump. "It looked like the human was warming up to Ali, so let her do her job and befriend her." I smiled at Emmett and he winked at me.

"I don't want anything to do with it or her." Edward declared and twisted his hands around the wheel. "And you have to pass this by Carlisle."

"I will." I agreed and Emmett tapped my shoulder.

"I'll help you." he promised.

The rest of the ride was silent and tense. Edward would occasionally grip the wheel and I'd have to remind him it could break. Emmett would laugh and Edward would grip it all over again. When we finally got home I literally bounded up the walk way and stairs.

"Where's the fire?" Rosalie asked as the walked down the stairs. Emmett pushed past me and ran over to her. They could be away from each other for a minute and the next they'd be all over each other.

It was sickening.

"Yes, it is." Edward groaned as we watched them hurdle up the stairs and to their bedroom.

"I guess I'll be talking to Carlisle alone." I pouted and looked over at Edward. "What?" I asked when I saw how tense he was. I waited a minute and jumped when he let out aloud growl.

"Not you too!" he yelled to the house and ran up the stairs. I looked at him totally confused and hurried to follow him up the stairs. I pushed into Carlisle's study after him and was met with the curious stares of Carlisle and Jasper.

"Not you too." Edward whined this time, looking at Jasper. I looked at him and then I was out.

I saw me and Bryce again. We were in a snowy field. It looked liked Forks but I wasn't sure. She was decked out in a fuzzy jacket and snow boots while I was wearing a long sleeved shirt. That made me think she knew what I was. The next thing I saw was her throwing herself into a big pile of snow, arms and legs spread out. I was laughing as I watched her move her arms and legs back and forth. I felt someone next to me and Jasper was there smiling at her. Bryce jumped up carefully from her spot on the ground and leaped into his arms. He kissed her briefly and we all stared at the spot on the ground.

It was an angel.

"Alice?"

I shook out of my vision and saw Jasper, Edward and my father looking at me expectantly. The only gaze I was locked on was Jasper's.

"You wanna save her too." I whispered and he fidgeted a little.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked. The moment he asked that I saw it again and Edward growled.

"Oh my lord! This isn't good. Why can't you see this? It's just a girl." he yelled and Jasper glared at him.

"You didn't feel what I felt. She might be just a girl but she's hurting." he hissed and Edward froze. I didn't even take into consideration that Jasper could feel what she felt and, from the looks of it, neither did Edward.

"How bad is it Jazz?" Edward asked softly, obviously rethinking my plan to befriend her.

"It's bad enough that I want to be involved in whatever Alice is planning." he answered and I pouted.

"How did you know I was planning something?" I asked and they all smirked.

"We know you." they answered in unison and I frowned.

"Edward, I know how you feel about us and humans being to close. Especially me and humans being close but Bryce, she's in pain. I can tell something is wrong and she's scared. She's still afraid of whatever caused her this pain."

"And that means it might still be out there." Edward finished and sighed. "But how do we know if we're even on to something? We don't know her. She's been here one whole day and we already think that she's had some horrible past and is in for more horrid tales in the future. Doesn't it seem like we're jumping to conclusions?" he asked.

"Edward son, we're vampires. Our instincts are far more advanced than humans. You can read minds, Alice can see the future and Jasper can feel emotions. Between the three of you and your abilities, you can pin point a serial killer by spending one day around him. We know humans and we know how they act so naturally we can tell when something is off." Carlisle spoke in his soothing fatherly voice. "It might seem too soon to think these things but we're not saying we have to camp outside of her house. Alice just wants to befriend her, right? Talk to her and get to know her?" he asked and looked over at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Then let her do that. Only time will tell if we are right or not." Carlisle finished. Edward sighed and looked at me and Jasper.

"I'm not doubting your abilities. I just haven't picked anything up with mine. But I know the mind is a tricky thing." he told us. "But if you really think something is wrong here and you really feel the need to get close to her, I won't stop you." I jumped into his arms and he chuckled as he hugged me back.

"Oh thank you, thank you! I promise I won't let anything slip and I promise I won't hurt her. I just wanna know her. She's really nice and you saw the visions Edward, she'll be happy." I told him and sent a quick glance at Jasper.

_But no telling Jazz what we saw._

* * *

**BPOV**

I had to lie. I had to. There was no way that I would be able to tell Adeline what really happened in the lunch room. It wasn't bad but I wasn't sure what good in her eyes. I know my lie would come back to bit me in the ass sooner or later, and knowing me it would be sooner, but I didn't want to risk it. I didn't want to risk moving again and leaving behind what I...well, what was bound to happen. I wanted it to happen. I wanted it to be okay.

I wanted to be happy.

So when Adeline drug me out of the lunch and literally shook my from my haze, I lied. And that would mark the first lie that I had ever told to her. And for some reason, I had the feeling it wouldn't be the last one either.

"_Are you okay?" she asked me and I nodded._

I lied.

"_What was it?" she asked urgently. Nothing, was my answer._

I lied.

She was far beyond confused now. I had to explain more but I was afraid to lie again.

"_It wasn't anything. Alice just caught me off guard. I didn't expect her to grab me like that." I whispered, putting as much emotion in my voice as I could. Adeline looked me over and scoured my face for any hint that I was lying and luckily, she didn't find any. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly._

"_I'm sorry. I was trying to hurry over to you. She seems like a touchy feely person and I wanted to get there before she could." she ranted and hugged me tighter. I patted her back awkwardly and gently started to push her away. When she felt the pressure she jumped back. "My God, I'm scolding her for touching you and I attack you!" she nearly shrieked and covered her face. _

"_It's okay. It wasn't the touch, per say. I was just surprised." I assured her. "Alice is a sweet girl. She's nice." I added and she looked back at me shocked. _

That was not a lie.

Alice was very sweet. Very energetic too. Very not like me.

"_I just though that you-" _

"_I know." I cut her off quickly and looked around at the open lunch area that we were in. _

"_Yeah, this isn't the best place to have this conversation." she agreed and sighed deeply. "I was just worried about, well, you know." she finished softly. I nodded my head slowly and stuffed my hands in my pockets._

"_I know but I'm good. It doesn't happen all the time. I can control it sometimes." I told her. _

This was not a lie.

It was my body; I did have some control over what it did.

"_I know that, B. But I still worry. I saw that look on your face and I swear I could see the air rush out of your lungs. You looked like you were about to pass out and I freaked." she smiled and wrapped one arm around my shoulders. I nodded my head and looked down at the ground._

"_So can we stop talking about this now? We've concluded that it was an accident and I'm okay." I said and looked back at the lunch room. "But I do think I freaked Alice and Edward out."_

"_Since when do you care when you freak people out?" she asked me._

"_Well, Alice is nice and so is Ed-"_

"_Don't say he's nice!" she yelled at me and moved her arm from my shoulders. _

I stared at her with wide eyes as she ranted about how he was a pompous jerk and a pitiful excuse for a man. I couldn't help but smirk at her as she recanted her 2nd period Gym class. Looks like the instant friendship that was built for me and Alice wasn't doing so well with Adeline and Edward.

Speaking of Alice...I had yet to see her again. Lunch was over with all too soon and I didn't even see her leave the room with her brothers. I looked down the hallways to find her when the classes changed but I never did spot that head full of dark cropped hair. She didn't have any other classes with me either.

I was disappointed. I wanted nothing more than to apologize for my...actions in the lunch room and make sure that we were still okay. I hated the fact that when things seem to start to go normal for me something happens and they disappear.

So two class periods and four hours later, I lay in my bed. I lie in my bed and try to recant the whole day from beginning to end because not one second was any less exciting than the last. Today was different than any other day. Today I had felt different that I ever had. Today I started a new school and wasn't afraid to go back tomorrow. Today I met an outstandingly caring and loving girl that I wanted to call a friend.

And today I had seen a bit of the future. And in that future were two pairs of golden eyes. One belonged to Alice and the other belonged to the person whose hands already held my heart.

In that future I was happy and I had a feeling it was Jasper Hale that made me that way.

* * *

**Reviews would be more than welcome. It's now time fir first person POVs. Happy New Years! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Good Stuff

**EPOV**

I didn't understand it nor did I like it but I was going alone with it.

Why?

Because Alice is my sister whom I love dearly and for such a tiny person, she's fierce.

And because I trust Jasper. I know that he would never put himself or anyone in our family in a compromising position if he didn't truly believe in what it was that he was doing. And for some reason he believed, just like Alice, that this new girl had something in her past that was still looming in her present and might be in her future.

I couldn't tell you what it was because not even Alice knew that. She tried to see it but she wasn't getting very much. Alls he got was happy images of her and Bryce or Bryce and Jasper. Not once did she have a negative image but that might just mean that it, whatever it was, wasn't too close.

"So what's the game plan?" Emmett asked as I drove to school. It was a little unnerving at how excited he was about getting close to this human.

There shouldn't be a game plan. Rosalie hissed in her head.

Big surprise there. It didn't take long for her to figure out what we were up to. And, to say the least, she hated the idea. She didn't want to get to know Bryce or let anyone else get to know her. She was human and we were vampires. We wanted her blood and she didn't know that. She was with me on this argument.

Unlike me though, she wasn't voicing her opinions verbally, which was odd. She kept them to herself and that was for the sake of Jasper. I had heard them all night talking about this girl and what he had felt. She argued for a good while before he finally went off and actually yelled at her. I didn't know if she was shocked into saying yes or if she ended up believing him. Either way she was dealing with it, as was I, but not liking it one bit.

"There is none for now." I answered and looked at all of them. "Alice is going to take it from here. We don't even know if Bryce will be willing to talk to her again after yesterday's episode." I saw Alice wince at that and felt a little bad for her. She really liked Bryce. It was odd but she did.

"If she asks about it just tell her that you get cold easily. It is Forks after all." Rosalie suggested and we all gaped at her. She threw her hands up and groaned. "If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em. Right?" she asked and Jasper smiled at her. That right there reminded her of why she was doing this.

In only one day we had gone from a very timid Jasper to a very, dare I say it, happy Jasper. He was talking more, though it was mainly about Bryce and he was more sociable. I liked this Jasper too. Everyone did.

"Can't you see if she'll talk to you?" Jasper asked, looking back at Alice. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes. We all waited as she sifted through the future and I frowned when I saw the light again.

"I want to know what that means." I growled and everyone frowned. They all knew about her bright white visions and no one could explain it. She could look into everyone else's future and see things, except Bryce. She would get a few visions but when she focused on Bryce it was fuzzy at times.

"Me too. I mean, I've seen her before but sometimes they are just lights. I don't get it." she pouted and crossed her arms. Emmett wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tint body into his.

"Aww Ali, don't get mad. Maybe her future isn't set yet. What if this scary past thingy that you think happened to her is scaring her from knowing what to do?" he asked and I looked back at him.

"You might be right." I spoke quickly before anyone could protest. "We think something bad happened to her and that something bad will happen again. What if she knows that something is going to happen?" I thought out loud. "What if she knows its out there and is too scared to make any decisions past tomorrow?"

"But that still doesn't explain why Ali can see a few images of her in the future." Jasper added and I sighed.

"True." I relented and he smirked.

"But it could still be right. We just don't know yet." he finished and looked back at Alice again. "Can you at least see how today goes? What can you see?" he asked. She closed her eyes again and it was a few more minutes before she opened them again.

"I can see our class together but we're watching a movie so there wasn't a lot of time to talk. And I saw part of lunch." she told him and suddenly paused again. It was a whole millisecond later when a huge smile crossed her face.

"What?" We all asked together.

"I can also see her last class." she grinned and looked at Jasper, who was looking a little worried now.

"Which would be?" he asked.

"French." she gushed and clapped her hands. Emmett and Rosalie's thoughts were confused still but Jasper was almost frozen. Then I saw what Alice had just seen and my mouth dropped.

"Will you be okay?" I asked worried and Alice frowned. "Will he be okay?"

"He will do fine. So hush." she warned.

"Jazz has French with her?" Rose asked, worried like me. Alice nodded and patted her hand.

"Chill Rose. He'll be fine." she assured the blonde and then looked up at me. It seems our Jasper is coming out of his shell. She grinned and, as much as I wanted to smile, I couldn't. I was still far too worried about this. It was one thing having him worried about her but it was a whole other story having him in the same class with her. He was still fighting his urges. He was still freaking out over people touching him or being near him. How would he handle being that close to her? Smelling her? Feeling her pain?

Was he the danger in her future?

* * *

**BPOV**

You know that feeling you get when someone is watching you?

Well, that's the feeling I'm getting now. And what makes it even creepier is the fact that I'm in bed still. So someone is standing over my bed watching me sleep or just waiting for me to wake up. Fortunately, I know who's staring at me and I know that she knows that I'm faking sleep and she's getting more and more irritated by the second.

"What?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"Don't what me, I'm not a light bulb." she retorted and I chuckled.

"Ade, that is so old." I informed her and rolled over to face her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and a hard glare was on her face.

It was the glare that said please don't fight with me on what I'm about to tell you.

I knew that face like my own. I saw it a lot. It meant that she was about to try and get strict with me. And when I saw that I mean, she would lay down the rules as I roll my eyes and find some way to get out of them. She was tough and I was stubborn.

"I don't want another incident like yesterday. All this time you've managed to keep to yourself and be the hermit crab that you are but now suddenly you want to befriend somebody and look what happened." she scolded. I could tell she had been thinking about this all night.

"Maybe I'm tired of being the hermit crab." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you have always been the hermit crab." she deadpanned and I frowned. Her hand went to her mouth immediately and she sat down on the bed beside me. "Sorry, I know that was out of line."

"Yes, it was." I hissed and laid on my back.

"It's just weird seeing you talk with someone other than me. You got so friendly with her. It's confusing me." she sighed and I bit my cheek. I fought the urge to tell her the truth and tell her my reasons but I couldn't. If I told her, she'd make us leave and it would make the situation worse.

"Maybe I just like her." I groaned and looked over at her. "I know what you're thinking."

"Really?" she asked and I nodded my head. "Do tell."

"You're thinking that I am lying to you about yesterday. You think I saw something and I didn't. I'm not lying." I told her, hoping that it sounded honest.

"You better not be." she said and stood up. "Lying is a sin." With that parting line and a smirk she left my room, shutting the door behind her.

It took another five minutes before I finally drug myself out of bed. I hated mornings. Hell, I hated nights and mornings and everything that came between them. But this morning I was feeling good. I slept pretty good last night, which is rare. I think it might be the rain though. The last few places we lived it was in the south and it barely rained. But last night it rained all night and it was still raining and I think that soothed me.

"We're going to be late!" Adeline yelled from her adjoining room. The B&B was nice but it was public. We had strangers walking through our hallway and I shared the same bathroom with Adeline and some old couple. I wasn't like this part of our move.

I walked over to my bags and sifted through my clothes. As I looked I was very aware of what I owned.

Blues jeans, not of which had holes in them, and a bunch of t-shirts, none of which had anything significant on them. The only thing I still had that I had kept after all the moves was my jacket. Brown and leather. Matched with just about everything I owned and it was warm. Adeline hated this jacket but I loved it.

I dressed myself and after hearing Adeline yell at me again, I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my books. But as I was leaving I stumped my toe on the bookshelf next to the door and dropped my bag.

"Shit!" I cursed and lifted my knee up so I could see my toe. "That hurt." I whimpered and wiped the little bit of blood off of my toe nail. I set my foot back down and saw that I had knocked a book off of the shelf when I bumped into it.

I leaned down to pick it up. And, like clockwork, the moment my hand touched the rough cover....I was out.

* * *

**APOV**

I was literally jumping in place as I waited in the parking lot. Any other morning and I would have been inside already but not today. I was waiting for Bryce today and I knew she wasn't here yet. I couldn't smell her and neither could Edward. And Jasper didn't feel her either. So I rushed them inside as soon as we got here and I waited by the Volvo for her to arrive.

I hoped and prayed that she would talk to me. Edward and Rose were be happy if she didn't but that would mean I'd have to go to Plan B...and I had to yet to form that.

My jumping stopped when I smelt her. I smiled widely and looked to the entrance of the parking lot. I saw the Audi speed into the school lot and come to an almost screeching halt three spaces down from where I was standing. Adeline didn't seem to be the drive fast type of person and that got me thinking something was wrong.

But my worried were washed away when I saw a head full of blond hair step out of the driver's seat and her green eyes were on mine immediately. I smiled at her and she nodded once. I cocked my head and then saw a furious Adeline step out of the car next.

"I said drive like a human being!" she seethed and yanked her bag out of the car. Bryce smirked at her and hit the alarm button on the car.

"That was like a human being." she defended herself and pulled her jacket around her body.

"Oh, what? Were you channeling Tony Stewart?" Adeline hissed and Bryce's eyes widened.

"What?! Tony can't drive like that! That was so Dale Jr, right there!" Bryce yelled and I had to cover my mouth to cover up my giggle. "Oh, hey Alice!" I dropped my hand and waved.

"Hi, Bryce. How are you?" I asked. I could feel the glare from Adeline but ignored it.

"I'm good. Sorry about yesterday, I didn't eat breakfast and I have fainting spells sometimes." she apologized and I almost gaped at her.

It wasn't me? I didn't freak her out with my ice cold hands? She just had...fainting spells?

"Yes, I get onto her a lot but she never listens." Adeline spoke up, sounding a little irritated. I nodded at her and looked back to Bryce.

What was that?

I narrowed my eyes and my breath caught. Bryce was wearing make up. I've only known her for a day but she didn't look like the type of girl that would wear make up.

"Well, I'm glad you were there. I would have just freaked out." I smiled a little and Bryce smiled too. We stood there for a few more moments before Adeline grunted and walked off. I stared after her confused and then I heard Bryce laugh.

"She's grumpy." she told me and we started to walk to the school doors.

"I see that." I mumbled and looked back up at Bryce. "Did you wear make up yesterday?" I asked suddenly. She paused for a moment and looked around. For Adeline maybe?

"I fell this morning." she whispered and pulled her hair back from her ear. I stood on my toes and saw a spot of dark purple on the back of her neck. "I hit my head up here too." she said and pointed to her forehead right next to her hairline. Now I could see the slight tint of purple on the concealer.

"Fainting spell?" I asked and she smirked.

"Something like that." she nodded and we continued to walk again. I stayed silent. I wish I had Edward here so he could tell me what she was thinking or Jasper so he could tell if she was hiding something. "You don't believe me." she stated rather than asking.

"Is there a reason for me not to?" I asked and she smiled again.

"It's true. I do having fainting spells. I collapse if they catch me off guard." she told me.

"Can you feel them coming?" I asked curiously.

"Something like that." she smirked again and I chuckled. "Some are worse than others though. I've woken up with blood all over my face before." she sighed this time.

"Why? How?" I asked.

"My nose will bleed sometimes. The stronger they are and longer they are, the more my brain strains. I've had a bloody nose a few times and once I had a seizure." she explained. While she was speaking she kept sneaking glances at me, looking at me expectantly. It was like she was trying to tell me something or that I should know something.

I had a feeling she wasn't talking about fainting spells anymore.

"Have you gone to the doctor?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Adeline knows how to take care of me. She fixes me when I need it." she said this so casually and I raised a brow. "Well, I still have to go to the Office and get my slip for my first block teacher to sign. I'll see you in History right?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'll be there." I smiled.

"Good. Save me a seat." With that and a wink, she walked off leaving me very confused.

Fainting spells? Smiles? Bruises? Seizures and bloody nose? Adeline fixes her?

What was going on with her? Yesterday she was very reserved and nearly passed out on me and now she's almost happy go lucky. I'm not complaining because this is how she was in my vision but what changed over one night? Did she have an epiphany or...something else?

I really needed to be able to read minds.

* * *

**EPOV**

I could hear a very aggravated and confused Alice walking down the hall to our first class. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting either a satisfied Alice if Bryce talked to her or an irritated Alice if she didn't. But not aggravated or confused.

_Fainting spell, my ass. __That's__' a code. Code for what? I'm not sure but some kind of code. She was trying to tell me something, I know it._ She ranted in her head and walked into the classroom. _Edward, I'm so confused._

I snatched a piece of paper from my notebook and wrote on it.

**What happened? **

She read it and laid her head on the table.

_I talked to Bryce. _

**And?**

_Well, she said it was a fainting spell_.

**Okay. People do have those.**

_But I think she was lying to me._

**Why would she lie to you about a fainting spell?**

_Maybe because she can't tell me the truth. Adeline was there at first but Bryce stayed quiet until she was gone. Then she kept looking around the parking lot and school as she spoke._

**So you think she is hiding something?**

_Yes._

**Did she anything about your hands?**

_No, not one mention. Nothing._

**Humm.**

_Humm what? _

**I'm thinking.**

_So am I._

**I know, I can hear it. Can you hush for a second?**

Bryce wouldn't talk when Adeline was around. Bryce was warming up to Alice fast. Adeline seems protective of Bryce. They are definitely not sisters. I haven't been able to get a good thought from Adeline or Bryce.

My thoughts were working over time. There was something here that we were missing. That I was missing.

That or it was so obvious and we were too sidetracked to see it.

I grabbed the paper again and scribbled on it. Alice snatched it from me.

**Has Adeline been in any of your visions?**

_No._

**What if it's not Bryce that we need to be focusing on?** Her eyes widened as she read my writing.

_She was quick to come to Bryce yesterday and she saw very antsy this morning._ She thought and pursed her lips. _You have to work on Adeline. She doesn't like me and Bryce is coming out to me very nicely._

**Me and Adeline don't get along.**

_Well, get over it. Dazzle her or whatever you need to do because I can't work on both people especially when one is trying to tell me something the other doesn't want me to know._

I sighed audibly and nodded my head in agreement. She smiled, finally satisfied, and turned to the teacher to focus on class. I had to get to know Adeline, be friendly with her and be...nice to her. This was great. Especially after my taunting her yesterday. But I had to do what I had to do and that would be to dazzle her until she gives in. well, gives up information.

* * *

**AdPOV**

I was on the very edge of being ticked off. Bryce was pushing my buttons in all the wrongs ways and she knew it. She was acting weird and it concerned me. She was getting way too friendly with Alice and that concerned me. She was having more incidents and that also concerned me.

She told me the first one at lunch was a false alarm and that she was fine but I didn't believe her. She was hiding something from me, I knew it. She was acting all kinds of strange. Well, not strange. Happy and smiling was not supposed to be strange but for Bryce it was.

Then this morning I hear a thump and I go find her on her bedroom floor with a forming bruise on her head and neck. Even more odd was the fact that she was gripping a copy of some old Civil war book in her hand.

What could she possibly see with the Civil War?

After I managed to get her coherent, she was all lies again. I asked what happened and she smiled, stood up, stole my keys and ran out the door. I tried the whole way to school to get some kind of answers from her but all I got in return were questions about Texas.

Have you ever been there? Is it nice there? Is it really hot? Does it snow anywhere?

She was scaring me and driving me insane all at once. And on top of all of that, I had second period coming up.

With Edward.

Eh, I did not like him. He was an ass and a jerk. Worse, he was Alice's brother and he was also friendly with Bryce. This sucked. It was actually turning out to be like high school. Not good.

"Adeline."

I groaned and slowly turned to face him. I wanted to sigh, and drool, but I kept my mouth shut. He was not going to get to me. But he was gorgeous. That messy bronze hair and thick eyebrows. Humm, maybe I should make fun of those.

His eyes narrowed. What was that about?

"Yes?" I asked and he shifted a little.

"I uh, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday." he said softly. "It was very rude of me and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." he finished with a heart melting grin. And it was the grin that almost...almost...made me fall for it.

"No." I answered and turned around. I spotted Mike Newton by the bleachers and walked over to him. "Hello, Mike." I greeted and sat down next to him. I felt the hot daggers shoot in my back and grinned on the inside.

"Um, uh Hi, Adeline. How are you?" he stuttered. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were looking over my shoulder.

"I'm just fine. How about you?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah Mikey, how are you feeling? You look a little pale." Edwards voice rang out and Mike gulped. I crossed my arms and looked up to glare at Edward.

"Can I help you?" I asked and he grinned again. Damn, that grin.

"Yes, you can come play me in a small game of tennis. Coach is still taking weights and heights so we're free until he calls on of us." he offered and I frowned.

"Why would I want to play with you?" I asked snidely. He grinned, yet again and my poor, poor heart was having a heart attack of it's own.

"Because it's me or Mikey boy and he's really looking sickly right now." he said matter of factly. I looked back at Mike who indeed did look like he was going to get sick.

"You okay, Mike?" I asked and he nodded quickly. I sighed and stood up bumping Edward out of my way as I did. "Fine. Let's go." He followed me to the far corner of the gym where a small tennis net was set up. There were already two racquets and a ball set out.

"Coach is doing the guys first and he's already seen me so we'll be good for a game or two before he gets to you." Edward smiled and tossed me the tennis ball. "Ladies first." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the remaining racquet.

It was silent the first few hits. I was shocked that he didn't try to out do me or hit me.

"So your sister and my sister seem to be getting along nicely, huh?" he commented as the ball flew over th net to me. I hit it back to him and he missed.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. He stared at me before hitting the ball again and I spoke this time. "So why the impromptu tennis match?" He grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't accept my apology so I thought I'd try and show you I wasn't all that bad." he confessed and let the ball pass by him. He walked to the side where his bottle of water was and I did the same.

"This still doesn't mean I see you as a nicer person. It could mean that you are just a good liar and actor." I told him and grabbed my own water bottle. He nodded his head and smiled at me.

"Yes but it's a start, right?" he asked. "So why did you move to Forks?"

"Needed a new start." I answered and he kept staring at me.

"Where did you move from?" he asked and I looked over at him. Why was he so curious?

"A town outside of San Francisco, Ca." I answered and stood back up. I still felt his stare on me as I walked back to my spot. Suddenly, his features changed from one of curiosity to anger...or was it aggravation?

"You're not very talkative." he noted and served this time. The ball came flying across the net fast and I ducked before it could hit me.

Looks like the pleasantries were gone.

"And you're nosey." I retorted and served the ball back to him. It wasn't as strong as his was but it was stronger than my usual serves. He growled when he hit it back over to me and I almost missed hitting it as I swung.

"Adeline Dawson!" the coach yelled. I dropped my racquet and started to stomp off. It was then that I felt it.

I rubbed my back where I head felt the sudden and unexpected impact. I looked at the yellow tennis ball laying at my feet and then at Edward. He shrugged his broad shoulders and twirled his racquet in his hand.

Bastard.

* * *

**EPOV**

Well, that went well.

Or not.

I was nice to her and got nothing from that mind of hers.

I was an ass to her and still got nothing from her.

I even had her dazzled for a second and still didn't break her little mind barrier that she had.

She was getting on my nerves and Alice was going to kill me.

"You hit her with the tennis ball!?" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes and nodded, again. Emmett was laughing his ass off, Rose was trying not to laugh and Jasper was too entranced with Bryce to realize the conversation.

"I was trying to get something out of her. I had her calm, dazzled and pissed off in one period and I didn't get anything. Not one weak moment." I told her, again.

"You better not have hurt her." Alice warned.

"She didn't even yell or flinch." I sighed and then paused. It was quiet then.

"She didn't flinch?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"I hit that ball almost as hard as I could and all she did was turn around and glare at me." I said to myself more than anyone else.

"Those chicks are weird." Emmett declared and Jasper glared at him.

"Alice how did second block go?" he asked as Emmett rubbed his arm, smirking. Alice frowned and shook her head.

"We had to watch a video so we didn't get to talk." she confessed and I nodded. "And all she gave me was more riddles as we walked to lunch."

And just like that her frown turned upside down.

"But Jazz, I got ammo for you." she gushed and he smirked at her. "She mentioned the Civil War." And his smiled grew.

"Really?" he asked. Alice nodded and scooted closer to him.

"Yeah, she was telling me about how the B&B they are staying at has tons of Civil War books and she was wondering why it was so big. Apparently, she hasn't had an American History class yet." she told him and he grinned like fool.

"Well, now he has a conversation starter." Rose groaned and he patted her hand. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked.

"He will be fine!" Alice nearly shouted at her. I chuckled and Jasper shook his head, trying not to laugh. "I see this, okay. He will be fine and she will walk out of there with no puncture holes from his pearly whites. Okay?" Rose nodded her head and moved into Emmett's arms.

_I'm worried, Edward_. She thought and looked at me. I nodded my head in agreement but sent her a reassuring smile.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, looking around at all of us. "We have all these theories but no info."

"All we can do is wait." I answered and Emmett grinned.

"Jasper may be able to dazzle the good stuff out of her though. Or dazzle himself in the good stuff." he roared with laughter while every glared at him. He slowly stopped and shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he asked innocently and Rose slugged him in the arm.

"My brother will not be dazzling himself into any human good stuff, Emmett." she growled and covered her face with her hands. This is way too much for my to handle.

"He was joking, Rose." I assured her and Emmett nodded. "We need some sort of hilarity right now. It will keep us sane." I added and he gave me the thumbs up.

"Yes but does it have to be about my brother and sexual things." she whined and we all laughed.

"Now you see how I feel when you and Emmett get all crazed and go at one another." Jasper grinned and she glared at him.

_I want to hate this new Jasper but I can't, Edward. He's smiling, laughing and talking. I love it but why does it have to be because of some human girl we barely know?_ Rose thought.

I didn't need Jasper's power to feel her pain.

"Well, seeing that Edward screwed it up. Maybe I can try?" Emmett asked and Rose glared at him. "What?"

"He does have third block with her." Jasper noted and Alice looked over at me.

"He'd screw it up more than I did." I told her and she grinned.

"You think he will but he won't. All he needs to do is get her to talk to you again." she told us and Emmett grinned with her.

_Can you see what she saw?_ Rose asked and I shook my head. All I was getting from Alice was the Food Pyramid. Oh, the irony. Now I wonder what Emmett had planned for Adeline in the next class.

"Fine. Let him try but don't be an idiot Emmett." I warned and Rose scoffed.

"That'd be a miracle." Emmett glared at her this time and I looked to Jasper.

"And you, you be careful in fourth block." He nodded and Alice grabbed his hand.

"I got this, Edward." she declared confidently and I still looked at Jasper.

"Call me if you need me." I whispered and he nodded.

"Hold your breath if you have to!" Rose said and scooted over to her brother. "Just be careful." she begged and Jasper chuckled as he patted her hair.

"Yeah, don't kill her." Emmett added in with a mischievous grin. "Just think of the other goods tuff you could get if you let her live."

"Emmett!"

* * *

**EmPOV**

Rose wasn't happy but Alice and Jasper were. I had to clean up Edwards mess. Which was all kinds of odd because usually it was the other way around and that gave me a boost of confidence. All the guys in our family were different.

Edward was naturally charming.

Jasper was the mysterious one that everyone was drawn to.

And I was the funny one. And the big one.

I could do this. It's a simple human girl.

That turned Edward down.

Damn.

No, I got this. Be Emmett. Emmett is loveable. Emmett is a cuddle bunny, as Rose would say. All I needed to do was try and get her to talk to Edward again. That's it. How could I do that when she seems to hate him?

I walked into the classroom with my head held high and looked for Adeline. I saw her yesterday but didn't know who she was until last night. But today I wasn't passing her by. Her eyes were wary as I took the seat next to her. I turned it sideways a little and gave her a huge smile.

"I'm Emmett." I greeted. She raised her brows and I think I saw a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Adeline." she answered and turned back to face the front of the class.

"I know." I sighed casually and stretched out in my seat. My legs were in the aisle and I put my arms behind my head.

"What?" she asked and looked back to me. I grinned again and there was that hint of a smile again.

"Edward." I said simply and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he was moaning about how he he had this girl in Gym and how he showed off."

"That was showing off?" she asked and huffed. Her body was turned in her seat know and I mentally patted myself on the back. I withdrew my legs and leaned over to her.

"See Edward had an odd way of doing things. He thought you would find that attractive." I told her and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"And today when he hit me with the tennis ball? Was that a love tap of his?" she inquired and I chuckled.

"He's odd I tell ya." I answered and shook my head. We were silent for the next few minutes and then she spoke again.

"Why would he try and show off?" she asked in a whisper.

Houston we have takeoff.

Oh, maybe Edward's charm worked better than we thought.

"Well, he likes you." I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was untrue though, right? "He just doesn't have a lot of experience with girls. I've tried to teach him the mechanics of flirting and girls but he fails every time. It's quite sad actually." She was shaking with laughter and I raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh, sorry. Well, it's just," she bit her lip and moved closer. "I hate to admit it but he's really handsome and most of the guys are jealous or scared of him. I find it a little hard to believe that he has trouble with women." I grinned, she did like him.

"No, it's true. He puts on a good front, trust me, but on the inside he's all new to this." I assured her and she shook her head, laughing again. "He's a good guy though."

"He seems that way and then he becomes an ass." she frowned and I nodded.

"Yeah, see that's another problem. He's actually bi-polar and we haven't gotten his medicine refilled yet." I lied. Oh, Edward was going to kill me.

"You're kidding me?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Dead serious." Get it?

"Wow." she whispered and rubbed her hands together. "I feel bad for him now."

Mission accomplished.


	7. Chapter 6: Oopps

**JPOV**

"Just relax." she told me and looked down the hall. "She's sweet. But you remember the rules?"

"Yes." I nodded and started ticking off my fingers. "No touching. No biting. No sucking. And bring up the Civil War." She clapped her hands and hugged me around my waist. Sometimes her height and mine bothered me. Her 4'11" and my 6'3" made for some awkward hugs on occasion.

"Exactly. And try to get a seat next to her or let her find a seat with you. Okay?" she smiled and then frowned. "But ignore the stares when she does sit next to you. They did it to me and her too. They still do. It's odd for them to see us interact so don't get mad. Okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"I got it." I sighed and then froze. I could feel her coming. And smell her. "She's coming." I whispered and Alice grinned.

"Go inside. I'll let you introduce yourself." she said and waved her hands at me. I held them up and grinned as I retreated into the classroom. "Oh and be charming." she called as I walked into the door.

"Alice, come on. It's me." I winked and she would have blushed if she could. I might not be the most vocal or sociable of the group but I could dazzle when it was needed. I had to use it a lot in the past but that was for a completely different reason. Honestly, I didn't like doing it. Dazzling. Flirting, whatever you want to call it. I became another person. I was talkative and very smooth. Most humans were drawn to a vampire by instinct but I had more than the regular vampire.

I had the vampire charm. I had the southern charm. And I had my power. I could easily make them fall for me and I hated knowing that I could do that to humans. And it was the last thing I wanted to do to Bryce.

I was lucky that the classroom door was located in the back of the room, where I would be seating. I sat on the other side of the classroom and carefully listened to their meeting.

"Hey, Alice. What are you doing here?" Bryce asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh, Bryce." Alice gushed sounded surprised as well. "Jasper has this class."

"Oh-uh wha-really?" Bryce stuttered and I chuckled at her nerves.

"Um yeah." Alice said. I could hear the smile in her voice. "He's in there already. I told him to save you a seat. But I have to go now. Later." and she was gone. I felt the burst of nerves again and looked over to the door. I saw her head poke into the room and a light pink blush crept into her cheeks when she saw me. I picked my hand up a little and waved to her. That seemed to help with the nerves because she stepped into the room and walked to the empty desk next to mine.

"Bonjour." I greeted as she sat down. She smiled at me and nodded. This was the first time I got to see her up close and she was even more beautiful than before.

"Bonjour." she greeted back timidly. "I didn't know you had this class." I leaned over and placed my elbows on my desk.

"I had an incident yesterday so I missed most of the day." I told her, almost embarrassed. She frowned though.

"I heard about that. I'm so sorry." she told me softly and I smiled.

"It's quite alright. She apologized this morning and promised no more touching." She nodded her head and looked around as the rest of the students piled into the classroom.

I could feel the pang of pain mixed with fear and sighed to myself. Alice told me that she was the main initiator in conversation and that I would have to do the same. I didn't want to do it but I wasn't going to get much out of her if she was this tense.

I sent a faint wave of calm in her direction and I smiled when her shoulders relaxed. It was like a weight was removed.

"Do you like French?" I asked, trying to make conversation now that she was a little more relaxed. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Uh yeah. I started taking Spanish but it just didn't appeal to me. French came easy and it's just a beautiful language." she blushed again and I smiled.

"The language of love." I declared and she giggled. I could have died all over again.

"That's what they say." she said. "Mrs. Habersham told us yesterday that we were only allowed five minutes of English in her class." she told me and I smiled.

"How did that go over?" I asked.

"It was a very silent class." she laughed again and I laughed with her. I wondered if this was how Alice saw her in her visions.

No, I don't think so. I don't think the one in her visions had the pain she had now. I could still feel it in my chest even though I had calmed her.

"Can you speak French good enough to carry on this conversation because I think our five minutes is almost up?" I asked and pointed to the clock. She grinned and looked around the classroom.

"J'ai su le français avant que j'aie aie pris les classes._(I knew French before I took the classes.)_"she confessed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Vraiment ?_(Really?)_" I asked.

"Oui, j'ai utilisé pour aller à la bibliothèque beaucoup. J'ai su les principes fondamentaux avant que j'aie aie commencé l'école secondaire. _(Yes, I used to go to the library a lot. I knew the basics before I started high school.)_" I smiled at that and figured it was time for Alice's secret weapon.

" Je lis beaucoup aussi. Principalement de la Guerre Civile. _(I read a lot too. Mainly about the Civil War.)_" I told her slowly. A burst of emotion flowed through her body. Excitement, more nerves and hope.

"Vraiment?_(Really?)_" she asked excitedly and I chuckled.

"Oui, c'est ma partie préférée d'histoire en fait. Je me sens très. ..drawn à lui._(Yes, it's my favorite part of history actually. I feel very...drawn to it.) _" I told her and she tilted her head a little. I watched her as she examined my face and then smiled.

" Je ne sais rien de la Guerre Civile. _(I know nothing about the Civil War.) _" she admitted and I held up a finger. I reached in my bag and pulled out a book.

"J'ai eu ceci à jamais, littéralement. Il a été écrit par un soldat dans la guerre. Vous devriez le lire. _(I've had this forever, literally. It was written by a soldier in the war. You should read it.)" _I said and set it on the table. I could feel her anxiety as she stared at it. Did she realize it wasn't really a book? I mean it was a book but not a published one. It was actually the only thing I had carried with me from my human life. It was a journal that a soldier wrote in everyday. He wrote about his experiences back home and at war. I had read it about a million times, I swear. But never knew who he was. It never said his name.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. My confidence was waning and I was wanting to curl up into my ball and be myself again. Her eyes focused on me again and she slowly reached out and picked up the book. A huge triumphant smile crossed her face and she gripped it in her hands. She stuffed it in her bag and looked back to me.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for letting me borrow it though. I'll be reading that tonight." she told me and I smiled again. I heard the door shut from the other side of the room and Mrs. Habersham walked in.

"Sorry about the delay." she called out to us and walked to the front of the room. "The copier was jammed and it had a line. Let's begin the lesson."

Class droned on and on but I didn't pay attention. My eyes and focus was on the tiny blonde girl sitting next to me. I watched her every move through the hour and a half of class. I saw her face scrunch up when someone said something wrong in French and how she smiled when someone got the answer correct.

I also saw what Alice saw.

She literally pulled away from Mrs. Habersham as she passed out our papers and she pushed herself away when someone walked by her. I also noticed when she lightly pinched her wrist or forearm when they got to close. My help was wearing off and she was just as tense now as she was earlier.

It looks like I had my work cut out for me.

* * *

**EPOV  
**  
The next day came way too fast. And first block flew by at top speed. By the time I was walking to the gymnasium I was sure that the world was against me. Alice didn't have a vision so we assumed everything would be okay. And all Emmett said was that I would be good to go and that he had calmed Adeline down. I asked how he did that and what he said but he didn't give anything up and when I tried to get into the ever loving nasty mind of his, I saw Rose in the most intimate and uncomfortable looking positions.

My eyes were burned at those images.

So all I had to go on was that Adeline was going to be calmer and that nothing bad would happen. For once, I didn't know what to expect.

I walked into the gym and was greeted to a smiling Adeline. She waltzed up to me and put her hands behind her back.

"We're playing basketball today. I'm a Team Captain and I chose you to be on my team." she smiled. I stared at her and sifted through her brain. Why did she have this wall up?

"Umm okay." I agreed and she smiled again. Well, at least she had a pretty smile. She walked back onto the court and takes her spot. He takes a spot on the court beside her and the game starts.

Mike was also on their team and was trying his best to show off for Adeline. I thought this was hilarious.

I'll make her see past that damn Cullen. He's been an ass to her. I'll show her what a real nice guy is like. He thought and I smiled to himself. From the corner of my eye I saw that Adeline had the ball and was being hounded by two people from the opposite team. She was looking over her shoulders, left to right, to look for someone. Mike saw this too and stepped beside me and held his hands up. Adeline threw the ball in their direction but before Mike could jump to get it I caught it with one hand and their team cheered me on as I made the shot.

"Great job, Edward!" Adeline smiled and I grinned at Mike, who frowned. The rest of the game went like this but as it did, I was getting a little annoyed.

Adeline was being very, very nice to me. She would yell at Mike whenever he tried to take the ball from me and slapped his arm at one point because he made us look a point by not passing me the ball when I was the only one open. It was getting to be a little irritating.

Yes, I needed her to be nice to me so I could coax some info out of her but what in the world did Emmett tell her that would get her to forgive me that easily? I purposely hit her with a tennis ball yesterday and now she was acting like nothing happened.

"So its' a good game, huh?" Adeline smiled and took a seat next to me on the bench. The class was on a break and everyone else was in the locker rooms or outside cooling off in the cool air.

"Uh yeah." I nodded and looked down at the ground, dribbling the basketball in my hands.

"You thirsty?" she asked and offered her water bottle to me. I smirked at her and shook my head.

"Not really." I told her and she raised a brow.

He must be in really good shape, he's not even sweating. She thought and I smiled. She didn't look half bad for a girl who had been playing a mean game of basketball. Her slightly damp hair was haphazardly throw up into a pony tail and her face was glistening just a little.

"So how is your back?" I asked and she looked at me funny.

"Huh?" she asked. I furrowed my brow. Could she really forget that?

"I hit you with the ball yesterday." I reminded her and her face was one of recognition and self-loathing.

"Oh that, yeah. I'm fine. Didn't even leave a mark." she laughed it off. It was fake though and I wasn't buying it.

"Really? Because I hit that ball pretty hard." I said and her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm fine so apparently you're not as good with balls as you think." she smirked and set her water bottle down. I glared at her but knew I was wearing her down. It seems she was only responsive if she was ticked off at me.

"I think you're faking it. But I'm sure you're good at that aren't you?" I retorted and she gaped at me as she stood up.

"Excuse me?" she nearly shrieked as I stood up after her.

"You heard me." I replied casually and I saw the anger flare in her eyes and mind.

"You bastard. I've been being nice to you all day and this is how you repay me?" she yelled. I shrugged my shoulders and dribbled the ball again.

"I didn't ask you to be nice to me." I noted and she let out a huff.

"I was being respectful to your condition." she declared and I froze. My head snapped over to her and my eyes narrowed. She actually looked scared of me but not as much as she should be.

"My condition?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Emmett told me about it." she told me in an oddly calm voice. I gripped the ball but remained careful, I didn't want it to burst.

"What did he tell you?" I asked, my straining with the anger that filled me. She shifted in her spot but I couldn't feel bad for her.

"He said that you didn't have your meds refilled yet." was her answer and I let out a loud growl. My eyes were ablaze when I turned back to her.

"Med for what?" I demanded and I saw her flinch.

"He said you were bi-polar and that that was the reason you were nice once minute and rude the next." she answered but as she said it I tuned her out. It was like the makeshift wall of happiness was down and I could see her and Emmett's conversation form yesterday.

That bastard.

"I'm not fucking bi-polar." I seethed and gripped the ball again. Her arms crossed over her chest and she glared at me.

"Well, it certainly seems like it." she retorted and before I realized it, the ball flew from my finger tips and over to her. Her hands flew up in front of her and I saw and heard when the ball hit her finger.

It snapped.

My eyes were wide with what I had just done and hers were just as wide as we stared at her crooked finger.

"I-uh-Ade-" I paused.

Wait. What was that?

I stared at her finger again and my jaw dropped.

The crookedness was gone. It was straight again.

Her hand was held out in front of her body and both of us were frozen with shock. My eyes moved to meet hers.

Oh no, no. Not now. She thought frantically and turned around and ran out of the gymnasium.

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute as she left but I only caught pieces of it.

Something about moving again. Bryce being in danger. Bryce hating her. Her being...exposed?

I heard the gym doors open and saw the Coach walk back into the room. With only speed I possessed, I was out the back of the gym and in the parking lot within seconds. I, for once, could barely think straight. My mind kept repeating, in very slow motion, the basketball slamming into her forefinger and it breaking, crooking in the middle. She didn't scream, cry or wince. She was shocked when she saw it and when she saw that I saw it. And within seconds it was straight again.

Perfectly straight, like it was...healed.

I jumped into my car and turned it on and pulled out of the parking lot. I ran through the scene over and over again as I drove away from the school.

"Why didn't she scream? Like yesterday with the tennis ball, it was like she didn't feel it. And her finger." I growled and gripped the wheel. "I was that finger break. I fucking heard it snap and in seconds it was fixed. I saw it, I heard it." I ranted and pulled into the semi-filled parking lot. I found a parking space as close to the doors as possible and rushed inside, ignoring the glares from people as I pushed passed them to the receptionists desk.

"Sir, you have to wait-" the lady started but I cut her off harshly.

"I need to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, now!" I said and slammed my fist on the counter. Her eyes widened and she frantically reached for the phone, dropping it in the process. And of all the thoughts in the room, one was more clear than the rest. And it was very unimpressed.

_Edward Masen Cullen, what in the world has gotten into you?  
_  
I turned to see Carlisle standing behind me with a frown on his face.

"It's important." I urged and his face softened.

"Liz, I'll be taking a break now." he tells the frightened lady with a smile before walking me back of his office. He opens the door for me and I walk inside and take a seat. "This better be good." he warns as he sits down. I think he expected a snide remark or a smirk, but I couldn't.

"I think it might be bad." I told him and his face fell even more.

"What happened?"

* * *

**APOV**

I was absolutely shaking when 2nd block came around. I jumped out of my seat in 1st block and walked as fast as I could to my history class. Jasper had come out of 4th block with mixed emotions yesterday afternoon. He said it didn't go bad but it wasn't as good as he hoped. He told me that the happiness that she put off was real but it didn't mean that the fear and pain were gone.

He also told me that he kept a pretty light conversation and he was really surprised that she was that fluent in French.

"Why are you jumping?"

I turned on my heel to see a normal Bryce. When I say normal I mean no make-up and sad looking. My smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she just shook her head. I followed her into the classroom but froze when I got to the doorway.

That damn white light again. I could faintly make out two shadows but nothing else.

"Alice?" Bryce asked nudging my arm with her history book. "You okay?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

"Yeah, just zoned out." I smiled and we took our seats. "So I hear you are really good at French." A pink blush formed on her cheeks and I remembered how giddy that had made Jasper.

"Jasper tell you that?" she asked and I nodded with a grin. "I am, I guess. He's pretty good too."

"Yeah, he said he was a little shocked at how good you were." I smiled but frowned when an odd look crossed her face.

"He talked about me?" she asked in a whisper. I but my lip and nodded slowly. Another blush but this one was redder and she slumped down in her seat.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" I asked quickly, afraid that maybe Jasper was doing more talking than he should have. Bryce sat up quickly and shook her head.

"No, no. He's fine. Well, I'm fine. It's just-I'm not-" she stopped and I saw the tears fill her eyes. I saw the teacher walk into the room and shot my hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss. Cullen?" she asked and I pointed to Bryce, whose tears were now falling freely. "Hurry back." she nodded. I grabbed Bryce's hand and pulled her out f her seat and then out of the room.

"Alice, where are we going?" Bryce asked. I stopped by the girls bathroom and pulled her inside, shutting and locking it at once. I turned to her and her eyes were a little wide but not much.

"We need to have some girl talk and this is about the only time we can have it." I told her and jumped up onto the counter. She hesitated but did the same. I gave her a reassuring smile before starting my friendly interrogation. "What happened back there?" I asked and she sighed heavily.

"I'm not used to nice guys." she whispered and I looked at her confused. "I mean, I'm sure there are loads of nice guys out there but I've never talked to them like I did to Jasper yesterday."

"Do you regret it?" I asked, getting a little hurt. Her head snapped over to me and her eyes were wide.

"No, no. Of course not. I want to talk to him, I have to." she whispered and shook her head before I could talk. "I haven't been the same since I got here. I know it seems weird but it's true. I never talked to anyone in the last three schools." she confessed. "But I feel safe here. I don't feel like I have to hide." I saw it in her eyes again. It's like she was trying to tell me something.

"Do you have things to hide?" I asked carefully and she smirked at me.

"I have a lot of things to hide, Alice." I nodded my head and bit my lip.

"You can't tell me these things, can you?" I asked and she shook her head sadly.

"Trust me, I want to. It'll be so much easier but I can't." she said and looked down at her hands. I thought for a minute and snapped my fingers. I had an idea.

"Can you tell other things?" I asked and she purse her lips. "Like where you're from? Like little information?" She had a look fo complete concentration on her face and then she nodded her head.

"I think I can." she answered and I smiled. Now what to ask that is little.

"Do you really have fainting spells?" I asked and she tilted her head from left to right.

"Sorta. It's a cause and effect type of thing." she answered very vaguely.

"Humm, the fainting and the other things, like the nose bleeds, are the effect right?" I asked and she nodded. "But you can't tell me the cause." I stated with a pout but she grinned.

"I shouldn't have to tell you." she chuckled and I furrowed my brows.

"You get more mysterious with every second that passes." I declared and she shrugged. I paused to think again. What else did I want to know? "How long have you and Adeline known each other?" Another mischievous smile from her.

"I have know her for a year and a half." she answered, emphasizing the I. My poor brows furrowed again.

"Adeline has known you longer than that?" I asked and she bit her lip. I took that as a question that was tricky. "Can I take that as a yes and you can call me intuitive?" I asked and she nodded. "And I'm sure you can't tell me why you two are together." I mumbled and was surprised when she spoke.

"She saved me." Her face was one of love now. Adeline saved her. Yesterday she told me that Adeline fixed her...?

"Does she do that a lot?" I asked and she smiled widely. Apparently, I was asking all the right questions.

"On occasion. But she's good at keeping me safe." she answered.

"From you or someone else?" I asked and she grinned again.

"Both."

I was loving this. I was getting little pieces of info that seemed like a normal conversation but I knew that it wasn't and for some reason she knew I'd be okay with this.

"Bryce," I sighed and she let her head fall. "Did something bad happen before you came here?" I could see the pain written all over her face and the tears made their appearance again. I knew Jasper was feeling this.

"Everything that happened before I came here was bad, Alice. Nothing has ever been good." she whispered and I reached over to pat her shoulder but she backed away. "Not yet." she told me and I nodded.

"And you feel safe here?" I asked and she nodded. She looked up at me again and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah. Because one day, Alice, I know it will be good." she told me with a small smile. A hint of recognition flooded over me and I smiled back at her.

"I know it too." I assured her and that seemed to satisfy her. We stayed in the locked bathroom for a few more moments but when those moments were up, my mind was a frenzy.

As I tried to process the information I was just given, a loud banging came from the door. Me and Bryce jumped off the counter and hurried to unlock the door. As it was unlocked it flew open and a flurry of brown hair pounced into the bathroom and grabbed Bryce by the arm. Bryce's face was twisted in confusion and horror.

"We have to go now! We can't stay here."

It was Adeline.

"But Ade-" Bryce tried to protest but Adeline dragged her down the hall. I was hot on their heels though.

"We have class." I shouted and Adeline turned to glare at me. I stopped where I was and watched as Bryce was drug into the parking lot. I could see the misery on her face when the doors shut and then she was gone.

And I as utterly confused.

Then I wasn't alone anymore.

"What happened?" Jasper exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. Rosalie came up behind him and looked to me for an answer. "Alice, tell me."

"We were talking in the bathroom and Adeline came and took her." I answered. How did Adeline know where Bryce was?

"What do you mean?" Rose asked and I glared at her.

"Just what I said. Adeline pounded on the door and jerked her away. She said they were leaving and they had to go now." I gasped after I said. And Jasper was paler than usual.

"They're leaving?" he whispered and ran a hand through his hair. Emmett came bounding up behind us and looked to all of us for answers. "We need to find Edward." Jasper added before anyone could tell Emmett what was going on.

"What's-" he started but Rose cut him off.

"I'll tell you later." she told him and looked over at me. "We'll go find Edward and you two go track down Bryce and her crazy sister." she told us. I nodded and we all headed for the parking lot. Rose and Emmett turned left to go to the gym but I stopped them.

"What?" Emmett asked and I pointed to an empty parking space. "Edward's gone."

"What in the hell happened?" Jasper screamed and I closed my eyes to see if I could see where my brother was.

"Edward's with Carlisle." I told them and Jasper grabbed my arms again. "Something happened in gym but I can't see what. Something between him and Adeline. It gets fuzzy after that."

"Can you see Bryce?" Jasper asked and I shook my head.

"Take the woods then." Rosalie called out. "We'll go home and get my car to find Edward and find out what went down. You two just keep Bryce in Forks." she said and her and Emmett took off. I looked over at Jasper and rubbed his arm.

"Let's go. We can't let her go." he whispered and I nodded.

* * *

**CPOV**

I didn't believe him at first. Her finger healing on it's own in front of him. I thought maybe he was seeing things or he thought he heard it break. He just accused me of insulting him. I didn't blame him. Edward didn't hear or see things that weren't real. After this he told me about the day before and his tennis ball incident.

I wasn't remotely pleased with his actions towards this girl or Emmett's lies but that was for another day. He said she didn't flinch then either. I found all of this odd. Especially when he finished telling me his and my other children's theories on these girls. They were certain that they were onto something and today only proved to Edward that it was definitely not human.

What confused me the most is that it wasn't about Bryce. This was about her sister now too. Edward then informed me that they weren't really sisters, Bryce had confided that in Alice on day one. Again, this was odd to me. Edward agreed that he was also a little wary of Bryce's sudden friendliness with Alice and even Jasper.

That was the oddest thing.

Jasper was never comfortable around humans but now he was on the verge of flirting with one. Edward assured me Jasper had no unusual thoughts about the girl. It was purely a need to keep her safe that provoked this new side of Jasper. That made me feel a lot better.

So I sat and listened to Edward as he ranted on about theories and ever so often ranting just about the girl herself. I found it amusing but still remembered why he was here.

Something was different.

It wasn't until I asked about the girl herself that I found myself frozen in my chair.

Edward went on and on about how gorgeous she was. He raved about her wavy brown hair and doe eyes. He ranted about how stubborn but strong willed she was. It frustrated him because she was so smart and willful. He talked about her smile and how he could see it when his eyes closed and he talked about her smell.

Her smell was what got me.

He said it was almost invisible but still smelled sweet. He said it wasn't one that caught you off guard until after she left and you begged to smell it again. He said it was like you wanted to get closer to breath it in. He also said it didn't sing to him like others did, he just wanted to get closer and smell her fully. As he finished he told me he would understand if I called him crazy.

But I understood. I had had that feeling once before some decades ago.

I then asked her name and it caught me off guard. If I had a heart it would have stopped beating then and there. I knew that name. Both actually. But the first wasn't paired with that particular last name.

That name belonged to the girl and the boy that I'd met some decades ago. The girl belonged to the smell that Edward had just described.

Could it be her?

No, it couldn't be. She died just weeks before I changed Edward. It couldn't be her...

But I wished it was. I wished that it was her. The young girl that had haunted me for almost 100 years.

How could it be her?

Theses questions and thoughts plagued my mind as I drove through Forks. After Edward's rant I told him to go home and inform the others while I finish up work.

I lied though. I was out of the parking lot before he reached his car.

I had to see for myself. I had to see if it was her because, even though I knew it was impossible, I knew it was her.

I had just stepped out of my car when the door opened to the white house. She was running out in a hurry but her body stopped the instant her brown eyes met my golden ones.

It was her. The impossible had just been made possible. But how?

"Dr. Carlisle?" she whispered, completely shocked.

"Hello, Adeline. It's been a while."

* * *

**Please don't kill me...if you do I won't be able to finish the story...lol. Reviews are more than welcome. And chapters 7 and 8 are full of info and good stuff...I promise! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions Pt 1

****

JPOV

They could not leave.

No, _she_ could not leave. I did not want her to leave.

"She tried to tell me." Alice shouted as we ran through the forest. I looked over to see her weaving in and out of the trees. I could tell she was just as upset as I was. If anyone cared about Bryce more than I did, it would be Alice.

"Tell you what?" I asked and looked forward again.

"Whatever it is that she's hiding. She was trying to tell me in the bathroom right before Adeline showed up," she said.

"Well, what did you get?" I asked curiously. Her tiny laugh filled the forest.

"Nothing really. It was all riddles. She said that Adeline protected her and healed her. I am not sure what it means but it has to be something. She also said that she knew she was safe here." I could hear the confusion in her voice when she said that. "She said it like I was supposed to know what she meant. It was odd."

"Everything around here is odd now." I retorted. "Do you think we'll make it?" I asked and she looked over at me with a smirk.

"We're not letting them leave, Jazz. Don't worry." she promised and the conversation ended.

The rest of the short run to the B&B was silent. We slowed as we approached the side of the big white house from the back. I could smell Bryce and, of course, I could feel her. However, she was not feeling the emotions I thought she would. Instead of feeling upset or sad because she was leaving, I felt her anticipation.

"She's waiting for something." I told Alice and she huffed.

"These girls are weird," she whispered and I sent her a mean glare. "Chill." she giggled and motioned for me to look at the house. My eyes scanned over the side of the house and I paid special attention to the windows. All were closed and empty except one and in that one I found a pair if green eyes staring right back at me.

"She was waiting for us?" I whispered to myself and walked up to the side of the house. "What's going on?" I called up to her. She was on the second story and her head was hanging out of her window.

"Adeline is making us move," she told me and Alice stepped up next to me.

"Why?" she asked. Bryce shrugged her shoulders and looked back into her room. A moment later, she looked back down at us. "She said Edward knew about us."

"What's there to know?" I challenged and she grinned at me. I knew I looked like a fool as I grinned back up at her.

"I can't tell you," she told me and Alice laughed.

"But Edward knows." she pointed out and Bryce grinned again.

"No he doesn't. Adeline assumed he does," she corrected. Alice looked over at me and I raised a brow.

"How about you come outside so we can talk? Maybe we can calm Adeline down for a bit." I suggested and Alice clapped her hands. She knew what I wanted to do. Bryce smirked and moved away from the window. Alice and I walked around the house to meet Bryce at the front door but stopped short when we saw a familiar black BMW in the parking lot.

"Carlisle?" Alice whispered and I walked out in front of the house. I looked at the door and my eyes widened. Carlisle was talking to Adeline and she looked just as shocked as he did. "What's he doing here?" Alice asked. I had a feeling she was asking herself that instead of me.

"Edward?" I wondered aloud and I heard her sigh. Just then, the door swung open and Bryce stepped out. She took one look at Adeline and Carlisle and then looked to find Alice and me. We stepped from the side of the house and Carlisle looked over at us.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked and I rose.

"I could ask you the same, father." I answered and he pursed his lips. "We're here to stop them from leaving." I added and Alice nodded her head beside me.

"Maybe we should take this to our house." Carlisle suggested and looked at us all. "It's more private and the others are going to want to be there to hear this."

* * *

**RPOV**

I was pissed. I was annoyed. I was worried and I was scared out of my mind. However, most of all, I was relieved.

Why?

Because, even though my worry was because I sent my brother to stop his human crush from leaving, I'm glad that he's not here because he'd be going insane with all of my emotions right now.

"Jazz, will be fine." Emmett repeated for the millionth time. I glared at him from out the corner of my eye and quickly reverted them back to the door. I am not sure whom I was waiting for but anyone would be nice.

"Jasper, knows what he's doing, Rose. Have a little faith." Esme smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I relaxed a little and sighed.

"I just hate letting him get that close to her. It scares me." I confessed and Emmett put his hand on my free shoulder.

"I really think that you are underestimating his feelings for this girl," he stated and I growled. I pulled away from both of them and started pacing.

"Feelings? He just met her a few days ago and now he had feelings for her?" I ranted as they looked on. "Until now, we didn't know if anything was odd about them. We just went off on a limb and some instincts and we still don't know what's odd about them because Edward took off and is MIA."

"Why don't you say what you're really feeling, Rose?"

I snapped my head around to see smug looking Edward at the door. Esme rushed past me to hug him and Emmett stood next to me with a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Hush and get out of my head, Edward." I hissed and Esme waved her hands.

"That's enough," she declared and we all lowered our heads a little. "Edward, what happened and where is Carlisle?" she asked.

"Carlisle is on his way. He just called and he should be here in a few minutes." he answered and then ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I'm sorry I left they way I did but I had to go see Carlisle." he apologized, looking at Emmett and me.

"What happened?" Emmett asked. "And it better not be stupid or Alice and Jazz are going to kill you," he added and Edward raised a brow.

"Why would they do that?" he asked.

"Oh you don't know?" I asked sarcastically. "Whatever you dumb ass did to Adeline in gym was, apparently, bad enough for her to rip Bryce out of class and leave town."

"They left?" Edward shouted. His usually soft golden eyes were wide and wild.

"No. We sent Jazz and Ali to make sure they stayed. Well, stayed long enough for us to figure out what went down and fix it." Emmett said and held his hands out to Edward, telling him to calm down.

"What happened, Edward?" Esme asked.

"We were in gym and she was being nice to me, thanks to Emmett," he growled and Emmett chuckled. I held back my giggle. I did not find out about the bi-polar comment until our run home. "I confronted her about it and she told me what Emmett had said. Well, that didn't go over to well and I got mad."

"Oh great." I groaned and Esme sent me a warning glare.

"She got mad too." Edward added quickly. "We fought and I end up throwing the basketball at her."

"Edward Masen Cullen!" Esme scolded and Edward shook his head.

"I'm not done," he told her and she relaxed. "It gets worse though." he grimaced and Emmett chuckled.

"Does it ever get better with you?" he joked.

"Seriously, shut up." Edward growled and Esme clapped her hands.

"The sooner you grow up, the sooner we'll find out what happened." she smiled sweetly but we all saw the warning behind it.

"So she tried to cover herself but the ball hit her fingers head on and well, one of them broke." he admitted and Emmett let out a growl.

"I can't believe you!" he yelled and I grabbed his arm.

"But!" Edward shouted and we all chilled. "It healed by itself."

Silence.

"Excuse me?" I asked and held a hand to my ear. "I could have sworn you just said her finger broke and healed by itself." Edward smirked at me and my mouth dropped open.

"Now do you see why I left and went to Carlisle?" he asked. "She knew that I saw it and took off out of the gym. That must have been when she went to find Bryce. Something is up, Rose. Alice and Jazz were right."

I was speechless, to say the least.

"What could possibly make her heal like that?" Esme wondered aloud. Edward wrapped an arm around her and looked over at Emmett and me.

"What did Carlisle say?" Emmett asked.

"He wanted me come here and inform you all while he finished up a few things at the hospital." Edward said. "Should we try and get Ali and Jazz here so I can tell them too?" he asked.

"That won't be necessary." Carlisle announced as he pushed the door open. Alice and Jasper walked in after him, confusion written all over their faces as well. I was about to start talking when the door stayed open and two more people walked in.

Bryce and Adeline.

"What's going on?" I asked and Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Why don't we go into the living room? We need to talk."

* * *

**CPOV**

The whole house was silent as everyone took a seat in my living room. I stood while Esme took a seat beside me in the chair. Emmett and Rosalie shared the love seat while Edward took a seat at his piano bench. Our guests, Adeline and Bryce, sat on the couch with Alice. Jasper was perched on the arm of the couch next to Bryce.

"I'm a little baffled to be honest." I started and clasped my hands on front of me. "I'm not sure where I should begin because, honestly, there is a lot that is being hidden. There is thing I know that my family does not and things that I do not know. But what I do know is that this is not only going to be a long and complicated conversation but parts of it are extremely personal." My eyes focused on Adeline and she nodded her head.

"So for the sake of keeping some things to themselves, I suggest we try and stick to the basics for now. The rest will be told over time on each person's own accord." I waited for any objections and studied the faces of everyone in the room.

Everyone seemed to agree.

"Will we have a chance to ask questions?" Edward asked. I looked up and nodded.

"Yes, you will. Again, though, parts are personal so the person being questioned can choose not to answer. I also ask that you wait for the person to finish talking and then you can ask. No interrupting." I warned and everyone nodded his or her heads. "I want this to be a civil conversation so any animosity that some of you may hold for one another, keep it at bay for now. If it gets out of hand, it will be dealt with. Agreed?" I asked and cast a quick glance to Jasper. His head bowed down and I turned back to the room a curious people.

"Where do you suggest we begin, Adeline?" I asked and she sighed.

"I think you know I'll save the complete story for a rainy day but you can start at the beginning. Vague details please." she pleaded and I nodded. "I think it'd be fair to have the questions after that, because I have some of my own to ask, and then I'll pick up where you left off. Sound good?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Sounds good." I agreed. "I was working nights in a hospital in Chicago and one night I came along a wounded family. I heard over the police radio that two men had broken into a house in the good part of Chicago and had attacked a family of four. The family was sent to me. Unfortunately, the mother and father were deceased on arrival. The daughter and son were wounded badly. The boy had stab wounds to his chest and stomach while the girl possessed two gunshots to her shoulder and chest. Back then we didn't have a quarter of the resources we have now and all we could do for the boy was patch him up, sedate him and pray that he made it through the hour.

"He didn't though. He passed about half an hour after his arrival. While I was cleaning up and getting ready to go see the girl, I heard a bittersweet story about that night. The nurses told me that the police found the girl holding the boy to her chest as he cried and bled out. She was said to have locked him in the closet to try to protect him from the attackers. I could not believe my ears. The girl was so young and so delicate looking but she fought hard and strong." I smiled a little and heard a tiny sniffle.

"I made my way to the girl and arrived just as she awoke from the sedatives. The first thing she asked was where her brother was and if he was okay. I almost could not bear to tell her the truth but I knew I had to. However, before I could get the words formed in my head, she was crying. She told me that she tried to save him and that she jumped in front of the gun. I had never met such a brave young girl and it killed me to tell her that her bravery was in vain." I paused my story and dared a look around the room. Esme, Alice and Rose were watching me with wide eyes and crestfallen faces. Edward and Emmett were shaking their heads, probably cursing the attackers for their sins. Poor Jasper was wincing by the second but was not risking using his powers to calm everyone's sadness. Bryce and Adeline were the last in my view. They were sitting quietly, holding hands, with their eyes blank and on me.

"I told her though. I told her that we did all we could and that I was sorry for her loss." I sighed and a hand through my hair. "She slipped back into unconsciousness after I told her that. It was too much for her, I guess. Anyways, I took her down to the morgue. I knew she wasn't going to make it and there was just nothing we could do for her anymore."

"You wanted to change her, didn't you?" Esme asked. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I did." I confessed. "I found her bravery and love for her family a very redeeming quality."

"Why haven't we heard of this before?" Rosalie asked, sounding a little annoyed. "Did you change her?"

"I didn't change her. I was going to but never got the chance." I answered.

"Why? What happened?" Emmett asked as his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"I'm not sure what happened in the morgue that night." I admitted. "I remember a blinding bright white light filling the room and when I was able to look again, she was gone." I saw Alice's head snap up when I said that. Her eyes were confused but I saw a hint of recognition in them.

"She was gone?" Emmett repeated and I nodded.

"They had a funeral a few days later and I suppose she was buried but I'm not." I shrugged. "All I know is that I've wondered about that girl for years, wondering where she is and what happened."

"You never answered my first question." Rosalie spoke again and I held my hand up.

"Forgive me, Rose. You've never heard if this because it was before you were changed." I answered and looked over to Edward, who was staring at the ground with a blank expression. I was sure that he was seeing the night as I had. I could almost see the puzzles clicking together in his head. "This happened before Edward was changed too."

"Well, what does this have to do with anything?" she asked, seemingly more impatient that the last second.

"Because the girl he looked over and the girl that disappeared is her." Edward hissed and pointed to Adeline. A collective gasp was heard in the room and all eyes were taken off me as they turned to gape at Adeline.

"But how?" Esme whispered. Her eyes were curious just like everyone else's. Well, all except Bryce's eyes.

"That is the question I want answered too, dear." I smirked and looked over at Adeline. She shared a look with Bryce and then cleared her throat.

"Before I start my story, why don't you answer a few of my questions?" she suggested and I opened my hands to her.

"Go ahead. The floor is yours." I smiled and she returned it.

"Well, I'm sure you know what I want to know." she spoke and looked around at all of us. "I want to know how you're still alive and I want to know what you mean by changing me." I nodded my head as she spoke and I looked around the room to my family. It was not everyday that you were able to expose yourselves to people that did not hold you secret.

"When I tell you this, I do not want you to be afraid." I looked them both in the eye but something in Bryce's told me she already knew. "We are vampires, Adeline." Her eyes widened and just as her mouth opened, it shut and her shoulders slumped. I looked over to see a strained look on Jasper's face.

"Do not worry. We feed on animals only. We do not harm humans, it's not our intentions." I added and her head nodded a little.

"Vampires." she whispered and I nodded. "This is crazy." I chuckled and Bryce bit her lip. "So when you said change me, you meant that you were going to kill me?" she asked and I shook my head vigorously.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Well, sort of but not really. I was going to bite you and make you one of us. You were already dying and I was traveling alone at the time." I said and cast a look to Edward.

"Adeline," Edward spoke. "Carlisle changed all of us, except Jasper and Alice, and he changed us as we laid on our deathbeds. Each of us had different circumstances but he made his family this way. He never would have changed us if we weren't close to death," he explained and she lowered her head, presumably to take in all this information.

"But you don't go around biting people for the hell of it, right?" Bryce asked and I heard Jasper and Emmett chuckle.

"No. I have my family." I smiled and she patted Adeline's hand.

"See? They aren't bad," she whispered and Adeline gaped at her.

"Bryce, they are damned!" she exclaimed and everyone winced. Bryce glared at her and snatched her hand away.

"Yeah and you're rude." she retorted and sat back on the couch. Adeline sighed deeply and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Bryce, they are monsters." she sighed and Bryce jumped up from the couch.

"They are not!" she declared and pointed at behind her to my family. "They feed on animals and keep away from humans as well. They freaking seclude themselves in the woods to keep away from people in town and they go off to hunt half the time. They even shy away at school and keep to themselves."

The whole room was focused on Bryce now. The curious stares were still there but now they were now mixed with shock and wonder.

"How did you know that?" Alice asked and Bryce slowly sat down, biting her lip. Adeline scoffed and stood up.

"One thing at a time." she stated and looked at me. "I'm sorry for taking you news so badly but after I explain myself, I'm sure you'll understand why."

"Excuses." Bryce muttered under her breath and Adeline glared at her.

"Stop acting like we're two peas in a pod, Bryce. They are damned. Damned!" she seethed and looked back to me. "I do find it ironic that we, the complete opposites of one another, are in the same tiny town."

"Are you going to rant all day or are you going to spill?" Edward asked and Adeline turned her glare on him. "Come on, quite yapping and tell us how in the hell you're still walking on this Earth."

A small sardonic smile crossed Adeline's face and she turned back to me.

"I'm a Guardian Angel."

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their faves and to their alerts. This is shorter but I only wanted it to be about Ade's confession. I'd love to hear what you think even if it is only 'I like it.' I'm also hoping to post over on twilighted(dot)net soon. I'm getting a beta as we speak. Umm thanks for reading and chapter 8/Pt. 2 will be out in a few days. **

**I also want to recommend Colliding Meteors by idreamofEddy. It's a fabulous Jasper/Bella story and you have to read it! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Confessions Pt 2

**I want to thank everyone who has added this stroy to his/her favorites and alerts. It means a lot. Also, a huge thanks to those who have reviewed. If I didn't get to respond...I'm sorry my computer was wacky this week. But those reviews mean a lot. I hope you like this chapter...I was nervous about it, that's for sure! :)**

**Also for those fo you who love to read books in general, a couple friends of mine have a new book blog. They shed the light on some writers and fictionpress writers...I was featured today along with another friend of ours. They also have intereviews with authors. Cassandra Clare was the first. She is an amazing writer. But if you love to read and would like some recommendations of good books and authors, this is the place. **

**justyourtypicalbookblog(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com**

**

* * *

**

**AdPOV**

I felt pretty damn proud of myself right now. I wasn't sure how much it took to surprise a vampire but I managed to shock an entire room full with four little words. I briefly wished that I had a camera but I was not sure if they would show up on film.

"An angel?" Esme whispered. Her golden eyes widened in awe.

"Guardian Angel," I repeated. "Only we are allowed on Earth."

"How?" Carlisle asked and I looked at him. I sighed.

"I'm not too sure. I remember you telling me that Dawson was dead and the next thing I remember I was with a woman, Sherry, and she was driving me to an abandoned church outside of Chicago." I recalled. "She gave me the same reasons you just gave for wanting to change me. She said it would be a waste to let me go now."

"I understand completely. I just never thought that an angel would take you." he chuckled. "I guess this outcome was better." All I could so was smile a little. At first, I will admit, it scared me when he said he was going to change me. Then I find out that he wanted to make me a vampire but. Oddly enough, I found myself trusting him.

"So like they told you that you were a Guardian?" Rosalie inquired.

"Yes. I, of course, thought they were full of crap but for the first two years no one could see me." I whispered. Those two years were the worst. "I'd walk around the towns and no one could see or hear me. It was quiet annoying and very lonely. Eventually, I believed them and I started my training."

"Training?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Guardian Boot Camp, sort of." I chuckled. "I was assigned a charge and had to protect them. What I did not know was that my first charge was an angel and it was my test. If I passed, I got my wings and was able to get a real charge and get real assignments. If I failed, I had to study more and simply walk around the Earth like a ghost."

"But she passed," Bryce piped up with a smile. "She got her wings and was able to be seen again."

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed and pointed to me. "You are her Guardian, aren't you?"

"I am," I smiled and grabbed Bryce's hand.

"That's what you meant when you said Adeline protected you," Alice smiled as some of the pieces came together. "But what did you mean when you said she fixed you or healed you?" I snapped my head towards Bryce and glared at her.

"What have you been telling her?" I demanded and she shook her head.

"Nothing. It was riddles, I swear." she answered and I looked over to Alice.

"She's telling the truth. I did not get a word that she was saying until now. Anything more supernatural than us was no on my list of theories." she told me honestly.

"Being a Guardian means that I have to protect her. It was not until about a year and a half ago that I actually introduced myself to Bryce. I had been watching over her since she was 13 years old. The power to protect her comes literally when she is hurt." I explained. "I can heal her."

"Heal her?" Edward repeated.

"Yes. If she is cut, I can heal it. If she's sick or wounded, I can fix it." I nodded.

"How?" Carlisle asked. I held up my hand and wiggled my fingers.

"She touches me and poof, it's done." Bryce smiled. "She goes overboard though. I like a few bruises and cuts, makes me feel human," she added and I knew that this conversation was about to change.

"Before we start interrogation Bryce, I have to explain something." I announced and everyone looked at me. "I am the only Guardian to expose herself to her charge. We took a huge risk telling Bryce what I was and letting her come with me but it a life or death situation. Bryce's story is far more complicated and pain filled than mine. I have to know that what we say in this room will stay in this room alone. I cannot risk anyone knowing who we are."

"Are your names not real?" Emmett asked and I shook my head.

"All but the last names." I answered. "Dawson was my brother's name. My last name is Carmichael and Bryce's is Davis. I had to change hers when we first left and then mine when we moved again. But do you understand?" Everyone's head nodded and I looked down at Bryce. "Do you want to leave?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I can explain it better than you can," she told me and I nodded.

"There are quite a few reasons that I was assigned to protect and look over Bryce. Some are going to be for her to tell but the other reason is more complicated." I told them. "Bryce isn't a normal human being. She's different."

"How different?" Carlisle asked and I looked over at Bryce.

* * *

**BPOV**

"How different?" Carlisle asked. Adeline looked over at me and I bit my lip.

"When I was 13 I had this dream. Well, I thought it was a dream. I was having lunch at school and I grabbed my knife to start eating. Well, I had the dream when I touched it. Kind of like a day dream or whatever." I tried to explain and cleared my throat. "So in the dream I saw my mother in the kitchen. She was cutting something up for dinner and I walked in. I asked her what we were having for dinner and she got really mad. She threw the knife at me and it killed me."

"Oh my God." Alice whispered. I saw her tiny hand cover her mouth and I saw Jasper looking at me with wide eyes.

"I got home that after noon and I walked into the kitchen. It was like deja vu." I laughed a nervous laugh. "She was cutting something up and I asked what we were having. She got mad and the next thing I knew, she threw the knife at me. I moved out of the way before it hit though."

"My advisor's told me she was different and that I needed to watch over her. You might have guessed it already but her family life wasn't so great and they wanted her in good condition." Adeline interrupted.

"You can see the future." Carlisle stated with a huge grin. Alice and Jasper were staring at me intently.

"You were expecting us today, weren't you? You knew we would show up." Jasper asked in a whisper. I shook my head.

"No, my visions aren't like Alice's." I told them and everyone gaped at me.

"You have visions too?" Adeline asked. "Wait, how did you know that?" she asked me and I bit my lip. "Oh Lord, Bryce! How many have you kept from me?" she yelled and I flinched.

"A few." I whispered and she scoffed at me.

"Let's keep this civil." Carlisle warned and I smiled. "Please keep going, Bryce. I'm very interested."

"Mine aren't like Alice's. I cannot focus and get a vision. Mine are strictly by touch." I explained and Alice smiled.

"The first day at lunch, when I touched you, you had one then didn't you?" she asked and I cast a wary glance at Adeline.

"Yeah." I answered and flinched, waiting for the explosion to come.

But it did not.

"You said it was a false alarm." she replied calmly and I gaped at her.

"You aren't mad?" I asked and she looked at me confused. My mouth formed into a small O shape and I looked over at Jasper with a smile.

"Thank you." His face showed shock now, as did everyone else's.

"Okay, how much do you know about us?" Edward asked and I smiled.

"I know that Alice has visions and that Jasper can manipulate emotions. I know that you can read minds and that Emmett likes grizzlies." I told him and Emmett laughed aloud.

"Back to the first day." Alice said and turned to look at me.

"I did." I nodded and looked at Adeline. "I didn't tell you because you would have flipped out and tried to make us leave." I explained and she sighed.

"It all depended on what you saw." she told me.

"Bryce, would you tell me more please?" Carlisle asked. He looked like an excited child.

"Well, like the first day at school when Alice touched me, it caught me off guard but I can also look for them. If I try and find a vision it's easier on my body." I explained and Alice made an oh sound.

"So the fainting spells?" she asked.

"The longer they are the more it takes from my energy. And if they catch me off guard. If I'm prepared I can hold them longer and they are clearer." I told her with a smile.

"You said you had one the other day in your room, that's how you got your bruise." Jasper pointed out. "Was that one too?" he asked. I smiled at him and nodded.

"That's another difference between Alice and me." I told them. "I can see the past too."

"Really?" Carlisle and Alice exclaimed.

"But what could you possibly see in the Civil War?" Adeline asked and everyone looked at Jasper.

"I was a soldeir then," he told her and she bit her lip.

"Oh." she whispered. "I didn't think they could go back that far," she sighed.

"I didn't either." I added. "It caught me fast though. I picked the book up and it all flooded."

"What did you see?" Jasper asked curiously. I took a deep breath and pursed my lips together, trying to remember the vision.

"I saw you in uniform. It was some ceremony and everyone's family was there." I told him and he looked shocked.

"I was human then. It was like an admission's ceremony. The day we presented ourselves as soldiers." he explained and Carlisle's eyes shined.

"What else can you do?" he asked. Adeline held her hand up when my mouth opened. She had a serious look on her face and I frowned.

"Bryce, can do more but it's dangerous." she started.

"It is not! I just haven't perfected it yet." I protested.

"It's dangerous. She almost died the one time she tried it." Adeline told them and Jasper stiffened. "She can share her visions. Also, by touch. We tried it once and it took a major toll on her body."

"I would expect so." Carlisle interjected. "The fact that she can see the future and past in her human body, it's extraordinary. Nevertheless, I do suspect it takes a toll on her. But I guess that's why she has you."

"Yes. I try and keep up with all her visions but it seems she has been keeping some from me." her eyes shot daggers at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

They were my visions damn it. I had a right to keep them private.

"So we have vampires, a Guardian Angel and a vision seeing human in our house?" Rosalie asked and everyone chuckled.

"It seems so." Carlisle smiled and looked at everyone. "But there seems to be one more thing we have not discussed." he sighed and looked at me. I cringed, knowing what he wanted to know. It was the same thing that Jasper wanted to know.

Where did my pain come from? Why was I in danger? I looked up at Adeline silently asking her to tell the tale and she nodded.

* * *

**AliPOV**

I knew this was not going to be a good conversation. I did not know what it was going to consist of but I knew it was going to be bad. I had a feeling that after it was all said and done, something would get broken and someone would run off. I also had the feeling that it would be Emmett breaking things and that Jasper would run off. I could already feel his body tense as he soaked in all the emotions in the room. I would hate to have his ability.

I wrapped an arm around Bryce and she let me pull her to my side. I rested my chin on her head and breathed in her honey sweet smell. It was actually calming.

"As I said before, Bryce's past is difficult. If you thought my story was bad, you'd best leave now." Adeline warned. I felt Bryce tense and I pulled her closer.

"I was given orders to over see Bryce when she first started having visions at 13 years old. Everyone was surprised that she has such a real and true gift and they wanted her to be safe. However, it wasn't the only reason was sent to her." Adeline told us.

"Bryce was born December 15th 1990 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her mother, Carline, was a stripper and an alcoholic. Before she met Bryce's father, Charles, she was married and had a son, Kevin. He was four years older than her and one mean boy. Her father was not any better either. He loved to abuse drugs and barely stayed sober.

"They never really paid attention to Bryce while she was growing up. It wasn't until she was older that they took notice."

My skin crawled when she said this and then I heard a deep guttural growl. My head snapped over to the piano bench where Edward was on his feet with his teeth gleaming and off for show. I half expected Adeline to flinch but when I looked into her brown eyes, they mirrored Edward's pure anger.

"Kevin was a cruel boy and when Bryce went to her parents, they called her a liar. It all happened at once. Charles started to hit her and Kevin kept up his game. Carline just watched and stayed quiet." Adeline whispered and you could hear a pin drop fall as she let those words sink in. The pieces started to fall together and I tensed.

I was not so sure that I wanted to hear the rest of this.

"From then on, Bryce was in and out of the ER. She had broken ribs, a broken arm, a leg, and a fractured jaw. Between them, they did some damage to her. Each time I was there but there was not much I could do. I had to wait until they left her alone to intervene. That part killed me," she confessed.

"Why couldn't you stop them?" Emmett growled. This was all a sore subject for Emmett. Even after all the years that he and Rose had been together, he was still utterly disgusted and pissed off at what happened to her when she was human.

"I couldn't just pop in there and yell at them to stop. They were not too sure what to do about it just yet. I think they wanted to hold off and try to build up a case and put all three of them in jail." Adeline told us. My brows furrowed.

"They?" I asked. She sighed and nodded.

"The people I get my orders from. They are a group of Angels we call the Counsel." she explained.

"So you watched as they beat her to a pulp?" Edward hissed and Adeline glared at him.

"I had no choice! Do you think I liked watching her father smack her around or watching Kevin touc-"

"Don't you fucking say it!"

The room fell silent. I was hesitant in looking over at him but I had to. If it was at all possible, he was almost red with anger and he was shaking. His golden eyes were gone and they were the darkest black I had ever seen on him. I knew his explosion was not because of everyone else's emotions. No, this was all him.

Jasper Hale was far beyond angry. He utterly and terrifyingly pissed off and disgusted.

"Don't finish that." he warned. I could see the veins in his neck starting to swell and in a flash, he was gone.

We stared after him but no one, except Bryce, attempted to move. I grabbed her as soon as she was off the couch. Her head snapped back to look at me and I saw the tears that were in her eyes.

"He's mad," she whispered and I nodded. "God, I knew I should have left." she cried and suddenly fell into my arms. I was confused.

"Why would you leave?" I asked and rubbed her back.

"He's disgusted with me!" she exclaimed and everyone's head turned to her. All eyes were wide. "I knew he would be. How can he not be?" she cried again. I slowly started to move toward the back door where Jasper had just left but Adeline tried to stop me.

"Let Alice talk to her." Carlisle spoke up and grabbed her arm. "We should talk more privately anyways." he reassured her with a smile. She reluctantly walked off with my parents. The last glance I had of the room before I left I saw Rose trying to calm Emmett down as he punched the walls and I saw Edward staring intently at the ground with a solemn expression on his face.

"Let's get some air." I whispered in Bryce's hair and she nodded. I walked her to the tiny creek that ran through our back yard and sat her down on the grass. Her knees drew up her her chest and she wrapped her arms around them.

"I don't want you to say you're sorry. I'm tired of hearing it." she whispered and I smiled.

"I wasn't going to." I confess and she turned her head to look me.

"Thank you." she breathed and I nodded.

"But I do want to talk." I told her hopefully and she nodded her head. "What did you see that first day?" I asked and she laughed a little.

"I saw us in a park or something." she told me and I grinned. "You were shining and I was laughing. It was great."

"I saw it too." I told her and she smiled. "I also saw a winter one. Have you seen that one?" I asked.

"The snow angel?" she clarified and I clapped my hands happily.

"Wow, this is great." I gushed. "I never thought I''d meet someone who had my talent, especially a human. But this is great."

"Alice?" she asked and I looked over. Her smile was gone. "Where's Jasper?" I looked at the vast forest in front of me and sighed.

"He's not too far away." I answered and she slowly got to her feet.

"If I start walking, will he find me?" she asked and I stood up beside her. I focused for a minute and sighed.

"Yes, but Adeline won't be happy about me letting you go somewhere alone." I told her and she waved her hand dismissively. "Go ahead and go. They are discussing you more and I have a few more question myself." She smiled at me and before I knew nit, she was in my arms and I was hugging her back.

"Thanks, Alice." she whispered and I patted her back lightly. "Be sure to tell Edward to keep his mind to himself." she warned. I laughed aloud as she took off in a sprint into the forest.

* * *

**JPOV**

I could not take it anymore. Between the feelings that were circulating in that room to the words that were coming out of Adeline's mouth, the words that spawned such cruel and sick images in my head of that beautiful blond girl and her family, it was all too much. I had to get out. I could feel the sadness coming from Bryce when I left and almost turned back but I could not. I figured Alice would explain to her the enormity of the emotions and eventually I would apologize.

Of all the things that floated in my head, all the theories I had for what caused her pain, never would I have guessed that someone, her own family, would have hit her and touch…

It was too much.

"Jazz?"

My head snapped over to a tall oak tree and I saw Bryce standing next to it. I did not even hear her coming. I stared at her for a second and tried to focus on her feelings.

She was nervous and ashamed.

This made my blood boil for two reasons. One was that she felt ashamed because of what they did to her and the other was that I had brought out that shame in her when I left.

"I apologize for leaving that way." I told her and looked away. I heard the twigs snapping as she made her way over to me. "I was in no way trying to hurt or upset you. I was simply overwhelmed."

"It's a lot to take in," she agreed and I slowly sat down on the ground. Her warm body was next to mine a moment later ad I suppressed a shiver.

We sat there for a while, just looking around and enjoying the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and hold her but I was afraid to. I was afraid to touch her honestly. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her off by a mere touch but I knew that would be a possibility. She was harmed and touched in ways no woman...no girl should ever have to endure and now she lived in fear of a handshake or a loud voice.

"I started reading the book," she announced and I looked over at her. I was confused for a second but remembered giving her the journal in French a day ago. "You didn't think I would read it, didn't you?" she asked with a knowing smile. I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

"Not everyone is intrigued by the Civil War like I am but I'm biased." She laughed and I bowed my head to hide the huge smile on my face. She was calmer now and comfortable. No nerves, no fear, no pain.

"I told you I was interested," she reminded me and I wagged a finger at her.

"You were being cryptic with clues." I corrected and she laughed again.

"Yes, that is true. But I know I'll read it eventually so why not start now?" she grinned and I stared at her. Her bright smile slowly faded into a shy one and her cheeks turned a light pink. I turned away after a minute and she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Their dead." she declared and I looked at her oddly.

"Who?" I asked.

"My family." she clarified and my eyes widened. "That's why I'm with Adeline. Well, that is why she had to reveal herself to me. Someone attacked me and my family that night and before they could finish me off, Adeline swooped in and we took off."

"Who did it?" I asked, trying to sound casual. On one hand, I was happy that they were gone and would never hurt her but on the other hand, I was mad that someone got to them before me.

"Not sure. I don't remember the night and Adeline didn't stay long enough to figure it out." she shrugged. "The police never caught them and they still consider me missing."

"That's why you changed your names and try to stay low." I stated. The picture was becoming more and clearer with each passing minute.

"Yep." she nodded and popped the P at the end. "Ade and her people think the person still wants me and is looking for me. I'm not sure why but they do. I think they are keeping something from me." she said and looked over at me.

"Maybe they want to keep you safe." I told her and she smiled.

"They just don't want me to know," she protested with a smile. "They won't be the ones protecting me when the time comes." she smiled and I returned it.

"How do you know that there will be a time?" I asked.

"I can feel it. I have not seen it but I can feel it. Through the visions I get from the future, I can tell that something has happened. I'm not sure what or when but it will happen." she declared again and I nodded.

"Do you think you will see it before it happens?" I asked.

"I'm sure I will. I will see something eventually but me not seeing it now is only telling me that I have a little bit of time." she smiled. "I can rest easy for now."

"There won't be a time that you won't rest easy." I growled softly. "I'll make sure of that." Another bright smile from her.

"I know you won't."

* * *

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here _

_-Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLachlan_


	10. Chapter 9: Tree Time

**BPOV**

"So exactly how much do you know about us?" Jasper asked. I looked down at him from my spot in the tree and smiled. We had successfully started a new and less painful conversation but now it was back to the 20 questions.

"Not as much as you probably think." I answered and carefully moved down to the branch he was on. We were not as high as he would have liked to go but we weren't too close to the ground either.

"Well, what do you know?" he asked again, looking up from the branch below me.

"I know that you drink from animals. I know your abilities and I got the gist of everyone's personalities." I rattled off the small things I knew and he smiled. God, he had a gorgeous smile. And those eyes...so big and bright.

"How many visions have you had? Like of us?" he asked. I bit my lip thinking.

"I had one in our last town. I didn't see too much but I saw you." I smirked, trying to fight down the feeling of attraction. I was not sure if he caught it or not.

"So you had a vision of me and said let's go to Forks?" he asked, only half joking. I blushed a little and looked away. Maybe he did catch it.

"When I have my visions, I feel everything. I feel the heat or cold and I feel how I feel." I explained and I felt his gaze on me.

"What did you feel when you had the vision?" he asked and I mentally yelled at myself for telling him.

"I felt safe." I answered. Damn me and my mouth. Maybe he wouldn't push it.

"And?" he pressed.

I bit back a groan and picked at the, now fascinating, half-eaten leaf on the twig closest to me. "And what?"

"That's all you felt?" he asked. The disbelief was clear in his voice. I moved my eyes back to his and smiled softly.

"That's all I needed to feel to come here, Jasper." I told him, only half-lying. It is all I needed to come here but it was not the only thing that made me jump and go pack when I had my first vision of him. He studied me for a second, probably trying to feel my emotions. I prayed that he wouldn't catch onto the extra emotions or if he did, maybe he would leave it be for now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to press or offend you." he smiled and I breathed a sigh of relied. His eyebrows raised and I hurried to change the subject.

"Why did you keep it?" I blurted out and he furrowed his brows. "The journal?" I clarified.

"Oh, that." he mumbled and scratched his head. "Um I'm not sure. I just never had the heart to get rid of it. I guess it kept me in touch with my human past. Reminded me where I came from." I could see a far away look in his eyes and I frowned.

"You don't remember do you?" I asked softly.

"My human days? No. I lost those memories decades ago. I only remembered them for a few years after my change," he told me with a soft smile. He seemed sad, lost.

"Do you wonder what you were like or what it was like being human?" I wondered. He paused for a moment and finally shrugged.

"Not often. I know I was a good soldier but that's it," he said as he pulled himself up on the branch next to mine. He was face to face with me now. "I guess I don't want to try and think of it."

"Afraid you'll start to get bitter?" I asked. I will admit I was curious. I might know about him and his family from my visions but I do not know more than what I have seen. I just know I was safe and comfortable.

He chuckled, "Something like that. Also, that I might not like what I remember."

"What? Like that you were a bad person or something?" I pressed and he smirked at me.

"Yeah, or that I was a really good person that turned into this." he said and waved a hand to himself. I frowned.

"Turned into what? A good guy?" I retorted and his face dropped. He was serious now.

"A damned soul." he said gravely. I took a deep breath before reaching over to the branch by his head and pulling myself onto his branch. One of his hands shot out to grab my waist and helped me to sit beside him. I looked over at him and laid a hand on his chest.

"You might be damned but you're not bad. You're not evil."

"How do you know that?" he whispered, his arm still wound around my waist. I smirked at him and tapped my temple.

"Because I've seen you." I told him and he rolled his eyes. "Past, present and future. You're good, not evil." I saw darkness in his eyes when I mentioned his past and I wondered if he would say anything.

He did.

"And that leads back to our original conversation, what all have you seen?" he asked hesitantly.

"Enough to say that you don't have to explain yourself to me right now." I whispered and he lowered his head. I felt his grip on me tighten a little and I hurried to lighten the subject.

"I saw you in the first one. You were driving and I saw the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I had touched a fork, go figure, and hoped that you were in the town." I rolled my eyes playfully and he chuckled.

"So you knew me when you saw me?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yep. Granted, it took me a minute to see that you were real. I thought you were just a vision of my imagination and then I met Alice in class." I admitted and I felt the heat go to my cheeks. I could feel him smiling and prayed he would not push that right now.

"Did you know about her then?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I knew she was a vampire but I didn't realize she had a power until lunch when she touched me. I could feel it. The look in her eyes when she says things," I smiled. "It's the look that I have when I know what I saw."

"The look of recognition mixed with confidence." he chuckled.

"Exactly." I smiled. "I went around touching things that afternoon and night, trying to get visions. Adeline almost caught me." I laughed at that memory. Adeline had walked into my room as I was touching my windowsill and gave me a very curious look before she just turned around and left. Half an hour later she came back to find me staring and poking at the bathroom door knob. I wasn't sure what I was hoping to get from that object but anything was better than nothing at that point.

"Did you get any?" he asked and I tilted my head back and forth.

"A few. I touched a baseball bat downstairs in the living room and that's what I realized Edward's powers." His eyes shined at this.

"We were playing baseball weren't we?" he smirked and I laughed.

"Yeah, in the field. Emmett missed the ball and you had to calm him down. All the while Alice and Edward were cheating to make him loose." I said with a grin. His shoulders shook with laughter.

"That sounds about right." he nodded. "Where were you?" he asked after a moment's pause.

"I was watching." I smiled and he looked at me curiously.

"Did you already know my power?"

"I had an idea." I nodded. It was vague but I was not sure if he would want to know the story. A few things he wanted to know and other's he didn't.

"Spill." he demanded playfully and pinched my side gently. I giggled and moved from his hands.

"I remember one short vision when I was unpacking at the B&E. I grabbed the teddy bear that Adeline got me when she took me away." I started. He gave me an odd look when I mention the teddy bear but I waved my hand. "It always made me feel safe. Well, when I grabbed it I had a vision of you and me." I paused again and tried to read his face.

"Go on." he urged and I smiled.

"I remember it being dark and stormy. Anyways, you were," I paused again and he sighed. "-hugging me and I felt safe. I didn't say anything but you told me, I should always feel safe and that you weren't leaving. Between that and the other visions, I figured that you could feel emotions somehow." I watched as a small smile crossed his face and his grip tightened on me once more. Then in a flash, it was gone and he was frowning and rubbing his face.

"Jeeze, I can't believe I didn't know." he grumbled and looked over at me. "Knowing now, it's like everything was yelling at me but I wasn't listening. Alice had an inkling but we never thought a human could have a power like this."

"What did you all think?" I asked. I had wondered this from day one. I knew they had to have been thinking a variety of things but never knew exactly what.

"Honestly, I think we all thought you and Adeline were runaways. She was your older sister or something and you two ran off," he told me.

"Really?" I asked shocked. I didn't think it would look like something that...simple.

"Yeah. It was the human thing to think but then you and Alice started talking more and with what I was feeling it seemed like there was more." he froze as soon as the words left his mouth. I felt him tense and then slowly move his arm from around me.

"What were you feeling?" I asked and he stayed quiet. His eyes were focused on the forest around us. I reached out and grabbed his chin, turning it to me. When his eyes found mine, I asked again. "Jazz, what did you feel?"

"You emotions." he whispered sadly. "The pain and fear. After a while, it started to fade but I could still feel it. Then the way you were acting..." he trailed off and stared at me. I knew he was trying to feel what I was feeling.

"No, it's okay." I smiled and he shook his head. "The people...I try not to act that way but I can't really help it, ya know? It's become a habit to shy away from touches. I don't realize I do it half the time." I assure him. I could see the sadness in his eyes and it was making me feel worse.

"You're getting better though," he whispered and I cocked my head to the side.

"What gives you the impression that I'm getting any better?" I asked. He smirked and looked around the forest.

"Well, you're out here alone with me, aren't you?" he asked. "I might not know you that well but I do know that men in your past have hurt you and the last place you would be, if you weren't getting better, is somewhere alone with a guy." He had a point. I have not been this close to guy, let alone be alone with one, since Adeline got to me. I was not scared though. In the hallway on my first day, when the teacher found me, I was scared but not now. Not with Jasper.

"You're right about my past. Men have hurt me." I agreed, looking out in the woods. "But in my future, no one does."

* * *

**EmPOV**

_Bam. Bam, Bam!_

_Crack._

I was extremely happy that I could not feel pain or get hurt or else my whole arm would be shattered from the force of my hitting the large oak tree in our front yard. I heard the leaves crunching under Rosalie's heels as she walked over to me.

"Emmett?" she whispered. I knew she knew why I was mad. "Calm down." she added in an even softer voice. My hand froze half way to the next tree and I spun on my heel to face her. It wasn't very often that I saw her flinch but when she looked up at me, she did.

"Calm down?" I said through gritted teeth and clenched both fists at my side. I saw her face fall when she realized that was a stupid thing to say.

"I know." she held her hands up to try to stop my rant but I wasn't having it.

"No, you don't. You know what it's like to be hurt in that way, yes," I shouted and threw my hands in the air. Her face was fallen and shocked but I was too pissed to care at that point. "But you don't know what it's like for me to hear that." I told her and shoved a finger to my chest.

"It's hard," she mumbled and I laughed a loud. Hard? Really?

"It's more than just hard, Rose. Like when I found out about you and what that-" I closed my eyes and paused to take an unnecessary deep breath. "-bastard did to you. Remember what happened?" I asked. I opened my eyes to see her nod stiffly.

"You left for three days." she whispered. I knew it was hard for her to remember but I had to make a point now. "Carlisle said you needed to process things."

"Yes and take my aggressions out." I added and clasped my heads behind my head as I paced in front of her. I remember those three days as if it was last week. After she told me what happened between her and Royce on the day she was changed, I flipped out. I had never felt such anger. It was pure rage, I swear. I took off into the forests of Montana but didn't get far until Carlisle found me. I told him I needed time alone and he let me. I wrecked complete havoc in the mountains and by the time I was done, it looked like an avalanche of rocks had tumbled off the side and into the woods on the outside of a tiny town. I left to go back home after three days and didn't say a word about where I was. I simply walked into the house, scooped Rose up in my arms and carried her to our room so I could make love to her; show her what love really was. She and Esme both asked about where I had gone and what I did but I never told. I wanted it all behind me and after a while, they let it go.

I walked up to her and laid my hands on her shoulder as gently as I could, "I grew up in the south, Rose. My Ma and Pa taught me that being a man was opening your woman's door, brining her candy and telling her, she looked beautiful. Begin a man meant cutting up the firewood to make a fire, building her a nice house with your own two hands and brining dinner home. It meant bowing down to her feet and confessing my undying love for her because she was the one that cleaned my house, cooked my dinner and gave me children. That made a woman and that is a hell of a lot more than us men could ever do, Rose. That is what a man is and that is what he does." I told her and I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. Everyone in the family knew what I stood for. I grew up with values and luckily enough, I kept them after my change.

"He doesn't get drunk and help gang rape his fiancée, he doesn't smack his wife, daughter or mother around because he's mad and he sure as hell doesn't molest his own flesh and blood." I growled and moved my hands away from her before I crushed her shoulders. "What Royce and Bryce's father and brother are," I stopped again. Rose's eyes were getting red and if it were at all possible, she would be crying. I hated brining up her past. Moreover, I hated to remind her of what happened to Bryce. She of all people knew how it felt to be taken advantage of. Rose might not have liked Bryce before but she sure as hell would now or would at least try to make an effort.

"They aren't men and they aren't like me." I finished. I thought it best not to say anything else. "So it's a little more than hard for me to hear. It is a fucking sin and it is worse than the fucking monsters that everyone thinks we are. It's fucking ridiculous!"

Even for my tuned ears, the silence was deafening. I turned way from my wife and rested my forehead on the tree. I felt like crap now. I just blew up at her about the worst thing possible. God, I was an idiot.

"Emmett." she whispered. I felt her hands on my back but I didn't move. She walked around to my front and slid between the tree and me. Her forehead now rested on mine.

"What?" I mumbled, not looking at her. Her hands cupped my face and she moved my face so I would look at her. She was smiling.

"I love you."

And just like that, everything was okay. I felt my lips turn up and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ah Rose, baby, I love you too. I'm sorry for going off like that." I apologized as she hugged me back.

"No, it's okay. I blew off how you would feel about it. I admit I only think of how the victim feels and not how the people around them feel. I'm sorry I blew off your feelings like that." she rubbed my back and pulled away from me. "It was wrong and very selfish."

I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and sighed, "I still didn't mean to yell like that."

She laid her hand on my cheek and smile at me, "It's fine. You needed to let it out and I am glad you did. Plus, it reminded me what a good man you are." I smirked at her and she dropped her hand to my chest. "You are a good man, Emmett McCarty. Don't let anyone tell you differently." I kissed her forehead and pulled her in my arms for another hug.

I buried my face in her hair and sighed, "I've heard about it from you and then on the television but I've never met this face to face like this. I don't know how to act. How do I act?" Her arms squeezed me a little and she looked up at me.

"She won't want your sympathy. It is like a slap in the face. So do not let her know that you feel bad for her by staring or being too careful. It will remind her that it really did happen. Act as normal as you can. Be careful around her but not too careful. Playful gestures but only when she is already in a good mood. Do not touch her unless she knows you are there and gives you the go-ahead. After a while you'll learn what you can and cannot do." she assured me and I soaked in her words.

I was afraid I would mess up.

"We're lucky that she feels safe with us as it is." she added and I nodded. This was true.

"Yeah."

I heard another set of footsteps and looked over my shoulder. It was Esme, looking very upset. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that she just heard that a young girl was being beaten by her father and molested by her brother or that she was angry that I had nearly torn down her house. I mentally kicked myself for thinking the last one. I knew Esme would be upset with me for beating up the house before I left but that was the last thing she would be worried about. Bryce was number one priority now.

"Rose, Em." she asked and I moved to stand next to Rose. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. I just freaked out a little." I sighed and she walked over to my other side.

"I know, honey." she sympathized and patted my side. "But she's stronger than we think. Her visions keep her strong."

I nodded a little, "Yeah because she can see that she'll be okay one day."

"She's okay already, Em. It just takes time for the paranoia and habits to ease off." Rose interjected and I pulled her closer to my side.

Esme rubbed my side and nodded in agreement, "Rose is right. She looks worse than she is."

"But what about what Jasper feels?" I huffed and moved my arms from them. I was still afraid of crushing them by accident. I knew it wouldn't really hurt them but I wasn't about to do it by accident. "He said it's the worst pain he's ever felt and he's felt a lot."

"The wounds run deep, babe. Just because she's starting to move on, it doesn't mean the pain went away." Rose told me and I rubbed my hand over my face. This was all too much, even for a vampire.

Esme cleared her throat gently and I looked over at her, "Also Edward thinks that she might have forced herself to dwell on the pain."

"Why?" I asked incredulously. Rose looked just as confused as I was.

"So Jasper would notice it." she shrugged. "If she knew he could feel emotions, she could have focused on those memories." That kind of made sense. Kind of.

Rose bit her lip, "It'd be like her calling out to him, 'Hey. I'm right here!'" She looked over Esme who nodded.

"Exactly. But we're not sure." she added. "Carlisle wants to talk to her alone." I scoffed and they looked at me oddly.

"Will Adeline let him?" I asked and Esme smirked. Apparently, I was not the only one who noticed how clingy and overprotective Adeline was with Bryce. Then again. I cannot say I blame her. I would be up her ass 24/7 if it was my job, not literally though.

"Yeah, that's what we've been talking about. She told us the more detailed side of things and well," Esme rolled her eyes. "-before her and Edward got into it, again, we invited them to stay here." I followed her action and rolled my eyes. They could not get along if the fate of all humankind depended on it.

"What did they get into it about?" Rose asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Esme waved a hand in the air and explained, "Edward got a little nasty when Adeline told us that they didn't know who murdered Bryce's family. He pulled the 'you're an angel and you show know this shit' card and Adeline didn't like that." I smirked at her when she imitated Edward's voice and used air quotes. She was quite the comedienne when she wanted to be.

"Great." Rose grumbled and moved back to my side.

"Yeah, so they are tense but she agreed to stay here." she grinned and I nodded. "It'd be safer here." I definitely agreed with that one.

"Does she think that whoever killed Bryce will be coming back?" Rose asked. I never thought to think about that but I guess it would be the reason for them running from town to town.

"They think so." Esme sighed. "The people who order Adeline around might not know who killed Bryce's family but they are worried that they want to finish the job."

Silence.

This day really does keep getting better.

"They know she's alive, don't they?" I asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Esme nodded sadly, "Yes, and they know Adeline took her. Adeline is also worried that the public will find her."

"Why?" Rose asked before I could. Esme clasped her hands in front of her and wrung them together. She was nervous. Oh no, that just means it gets worse.

"The police never found her missing..." she trailed off and looked over at Rose and me.

"They declared her kidnapped, didn't they?" We asked at the same time.

"Yes, again." Esme sighed. I groaned and rubbed my face again. Why did I feel like I needed a nap? "Adeline is worried that if the killer doesn't find Bryce first, the police will and they will take Bryce away-"

I interrupted, "And then they will go after her because they think that Bryce could identify them." I knew this. It was like listening to CNN, there is a new twist or turn every second and with each one, it gets worse.

"Exactly." she nodded again.

"So she's hiding from two people?" Rose asked and crossed her arms over her chest. I wondered what she was thinking. She was very protective of our secret and us and being involved with murderers and police, she might not agree to stay in contact with them.

"It seems so." Esme told her. From her jittery hands, it seemed that she was thinking the same thing that I was. Was Rose going to freak out and tell them to leave, or would she help like the rest of us wanted to?

After a moment's silence, we got our answer.

"So we just keep her hidden," she announced. Esme and I let out simultaneous sighs of relief and Rose glared at us. I wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"You make it sound so easy." Esme whispered and I smirked.

"It is. We have two people who can see the future, a house full of vampires, a Guardian Angel, a mind reader, an empath and me." I reminded them and pointed to our house. "If we can't protect one person, who is one of the future seers, something is severely wrong with us."

That seemed to boost their spirits but why did it sound like I was trying to convince myself and not them?

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like this and I'll be updating ASAP! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: 104

**Bryce**

The week flew by. At least for me it did. It only took a day to get Ade and I moved into the Cullen's house. I ended up sharing a room with Alice while Adeline got the spare room. I did not mind rooming with Alice. We had a lot in common and she was fun to be around. A little too perky for my taste but that's what Alice was like. Her mood wore off on me sometimes though. I would have moments where if felt like I wanted to jump up and down for no reason at all. At first, I thought it was Jasper's doing but he promised he was not doing anything. I remember him smiling at me when he told me that I was just happy. Happy for no reason at all.

Well, that wasn't true. I knew then why I was happy. I had friends besides Adeline. I had people that understood my gift and did not try to lock me up for it. I had people that were going to help me and not hurt me.

I had a family.

It was not a perfect family though. That was all thanks to Edward and Adeline who fought like cats and dogs 24/7. I mean, they were at each other's throats non-stop. He would casually correct her on something and she would flip out and tell him that he is an egotistical, want to-be know it all who really does not know it all. Then she would somehow attack him with a sports ball and he would get her thrown out of the game. It was quite annoying when they both got to yelling but Esme would get them before they started breaking things.

Speaking of Esme, and Carlisle for that matter. They were amazing. Esme loved cooking for Adeline and me. She loved baking and watching the cooking shows on TV. I told her she needed to slow down on the sweets though. I already gained 5 pounds since we moved in. Carlisle was constantly asking me questions about my past and my powers but I still did not know too much about it myself. He was also working with Adeline and Edward to try to see who could be after me. They really were like the mother and father. They cared and protected us.

However, when it came to protecting me, Rose and Emmett were my guards. Emmett never let me out of site. At school, I'd find him peeking down the hallways and sometimes waiting at my classroom door. Rose would walk with me to every class and anytime someone got to close to me, she would glare at them. I wanted to tell them both that I was feeling better about being around people but it felt good to know that they understood. They didn't treat me as if I was fragile but they didn't think that I was completely okay now.

The last person in the house was the one that made me feel the most comfortable and normal. That was Jasper. He did not crowd me like Emmett and Rose but he was always there. We together in the classes that we had and he walked with me to my classes with Alice and Rose. On the really cloudy days, he'd lead me away from our crowded lunch table to sit outside on the patio. I liked those days. While I would eat, he would read from his journal aloud. Sometimes he would stray from what he had written but it was only to tell it in more detail. I asked him one day why he kept the journal after all these years and his answer almost made me cry. He said that he did not want to forget who he was before he was changed.

"I can't even remember who I was then," he told me as he flipped through the pages of the old journal. "I'm guessing my mother told me to write this."

"Why do you say that?" I asked after I swallowed a bite of mashed potatoes. He flipped to the first page of the journal and slide it over to me. I wiped my hands on my jeans and looked down at it. "_'Ma, said that anything could happen in a war. She said that it is always good to have memories but if something bad happens, you could loose the best ones. Therefore, I am taking her advice and writing this. I do not wanna forget.'_" I pushed the book back over to him and smiled. "Sounds like your mom was a wise woman."

He smiled sadly and shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know but it seems like it."

As much as I would like to forget my past, I think it is what makes me stronger. Jasper did not even know what his childhood was like. All he had was a journal from the war and it was about the people he met and the things he did.

A sharp pain in my foot made my jerk my head up from my desk. I looked next to me and saw Alice's concerned face staring at me. This made me panic because Alice was never worried.

"What happened?" I whispered. Our history teacher didn't like talking while she was lecturing. Alice leaned over closer to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"Well, besides that fact that you are burning up and sweating your behind off, nothing." she said and frowned as she pulled her hand away. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." I breathed. "Anyway, how can you tell that I'm hot when you're freezing? Aren't I always hot to you?" She glared at me and raised her hand.

"You never sleep in class and you're hotter than usual," she whispered before raising her voice to the teacher. "Miss. Cannady, Bryce isn't feeling good. I think she might be really sick. Can I walk her to the nurse?" Mrs. Cannady stopped her lesson and walked over to me. She laid a hand on my cheek and frowned.

"By God, Miss. Dawson, you are burning up. Alice, please take her to the nurse." she scribbled out a pass and handed it to Alice before walking back up to the front of the class. Before I could even move out of my seat, Alice had both of our books and bags in her arms waiting for me by the door. I really hated when they pulled that crap.

"Hurry, much?" I mumbled as I passed her and walked into the hall. The first thing I noticed was Jasper speed waling down the hall towards me with a hard look on his face. He placed both of his hands on my arms when he got to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong but why are you out of class?" I asked and he looked over at Alice. He let go of one arm but Alice's hand replaced his. Then they proceeded to haul me down the hallway.

"I asked Edward to get Jasper to come with us. He's going to drive you home," she told me causally. I groaned and tired to root my feet to the ground. It didn't work.

"I'm fine. I don't need to go to the nurse and I don't need to go home." I protested.

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

"I'm fine." I whined as Jasper drug me to the car. He grunted and opened the door for me.

"You have a 104 degree temperature, Bryce. That's not fine." he helped me in the car and walked around to the driver's side. "You better be glad I'm not taking you to the hospital."

"Oh, but if the medicine Esme got doesn't work you will." I crossed my arms over my chest as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're right." he nodded. "That's what Carlisle said to do so I will follow his directions."

I turned in my seat and laid my hand on his. "But, Jasper, I feel fine." I stressed. "I don't feel sick at all." He wrapped his fingers around mine and squeezed.

"Bryce," he started softly. "A human's body runs at about 98 degrees. You're 104 right now. Even if you don't feel sick right now, you could get sick soon." he looked over at me and smiled a little. "I'm taking you home, pumping medicine in you and there's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind. Just let me take care of you, okay?" I might have swooned if it wasn't for the fact that he said there was nothing I could do about it. I took my hand away from his and looked out the window. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Bryce." I ignored him and he sighed. "I worried about you," he admitted in a small voice. "I can't get sick. None of my family can. However, you, you can get sick and you can die. I don't want you sick or dying, Bryce." I could feel his emotions now. Not only in his voice but also in the waves he sent me. He was worried and he just wanted me better. He cared about me.

"Alright. I'll take the med's and take it easy." I gave in and I felt him reach for my hand again. I linked my fingers with his and pulled his hand over to my lap so I could wrap my other hand around his.

We stayed like that for the rest of the way home. The only time we let go was when we got out of the car and when he met me on my side of the car, he held his hand out again. I blushed when he winked at me and lead me into the house. Our moment didn't last long inside though.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Esme attacked me with a fierce hug when I walked into the kitchen. That forced Jasper and me apart but I didn't have time to feel sad. Esme pushed me to the counter and pointed to a bowl of chicken noodle soup and two red tablets with a glass of water. "Take your medicine and see if you can eat. If you can't, don't worry about it." she patted my cheek and looked at the lock behind her. "It's 11 o'clock now so you take two more tablets at 3. If you are not cooler by 5, Carlisle said for us to take you to him. He's pulling a double today so he'll be there all night."

"Esme, really-" I started to protest but she shook her head and handed me the pills.

"Take them. Try to eat. Then rest." she told me sternly. I heard Jasper cover a chuckle and I glared at him. I grabbed the water and swallowed the pills before she could shove them down my throat. She smiled when I opened my mouth to show her I did take them. I stared at the soup and frowned.

"I'm not really hungry. Maybe I can go rest now?" I asked and she nodded fervently.

"Of course, dear. Jasper help her upstairs and lay her down. I'll be down here if you need me." she kissed my head and frowned when she pulled away. I guess I was much hotter today. Jasper took my hand and lead me out the kitchen.

"She loves playing mother." he whispered.

"Ya think?" I snorted and followed him up the stairs. "But I don't mind. I've just never had so many people care that I was sick." If I had not have been watching his back when he stopped, I would have run right into him. He turned to face me and I nearly melted at the look in his eyes. It was smoldering and loving.

"I've told you before, Bryce. You will never have the chance to feel unloved or uncared for again. Not while I'm around." he brushed a strand of hair from my face and leaned down to my ear. "And I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest and for the first time in forever, I wanted him closer. He was a man but I wanted him to touch me. I looked up into his eyes just in time to see something flash through them. Whatever emotion I was projecting, and Lord knows there was a lot of them, must have snapped him back to reality and he turned back around.

"You need to rest. You can have my room. I have a leather couch that should keep you cool."

* * *

_1 hour later..._

After Jasper left me in his room, I crashed. I did not realize that I was so tired but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was a goner. It was not a good sleep though. My mind was racing while my body was resting. I could not help but be a little sad that Jasper did not stay with me when he brought me up here. Yes, I was sleepier than I thought but I rather expected him to stay a few minutes and talk with me. In the car and at school he was right by my side and wanted to make sure I was okay but now he was gone. I guess I must have really freaked him out on the stairs. I know my million raging feelings were probably a little annoying to him and I know he was still a little uncomfortable with humans but I thought...

Well, I thought that he liked me. I liked him and I know he probably felt that from the stairs. My need to feel him closer to me was the more present emotion on the stairs. The fact that he was a vampire might make this situation a little odd but I knew what I felt. I felt that we had a connection. I felt like a normal girl when I was with him. I didn't have to explain myself all the time. He just knew. He also didn't ask how I was feeling every 5 minutes. He knew that too. With him, I was not constantly reminded of having a bad past with men. He made me feel safe and protected. We just worked well together.

At least, that's what I thought. Maybe I read him wrong. Maybe I took his kindness for something more than it was. Maybe I was over exaggerating his feelings for me. Maybe I should have been born an empath so I could know what the hell was going on with him.

_Thwap!_

I jerked from my restless sleep and looked over at the window. It was storming. Bad. I knew it was not any later than 3 o'clock, because Esme would have woken me up for my medicine, and already it was pitch black outside. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up.

I stopped short.

My body was killing me and if I moved my head, I felt the bile rise up in my throat. Oh, now I felt sick. I laid my head back down and threw an arm over my face.

"Knock, knock." I moved the arm from my face in time to see Jasper walk into the room. I wanted to be happy about him coming to see me but my earlier thoughts conflicted with that. I saw him wince and I moved my arm back. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a soft voice. I could tell that he was still standing by the door and the distance he was all of a sudden putting between us made my angry.

"Fine." I spat. I heard him take in a sharp breath and waited for hi to either move closer or say something else. I wanted him to ask me what was wrong. I wanted him to tell me why he was so distant all of a sudden. I wanted to know why he even cared.

"Well, I just wanted to check on you. It's only noon so you still have a few more hours to nap." his tone didn't hold any emotion at all. "I'll be in the library if you need me." I heard the doorknob turn and in an instant, I was up on my feet, ignoring my aching and nauseous body.

"Ya know what; I'll go to my room." I stormed past him through the open door and into the hallway. "I don't want to crowd you or make you uncomfortable."

This time I didn't want him to say anything or try to make me feel better. I just slammed the door to my room and threw myself down on my bed.

* * *

**Jasper**

_2 hours later..._

I felt bad. I felt really bad. I knew that she was angry with me and she had every right to be. I was acting like an ass and that was unusual to me. Nevertheless, so were her feelings...the ones she felt for me. At least, I think she was feeling them for me. There wasn't anyone else on the stairs with us but why would she...want me? She is human. I'm a vampire. I could kill her. I could relapse and bite her. I highly doubt I would because I don't want to add to her pain but it could happen. Anything could happen...

Including her feeling things for me and me feelings things for her.

When I walked her to the room and left, I felt her sadness and when I came back and did not go near her, I felt her anger. She was still...wanting me but she was angry. She was conflicted. She wanted to be...close to me but she wanted me as far from her as possible. I don't want her to feel that way but I'm afraid to get too close to her. She is already too comfortable with me. Rose and Emmett said so. They told me to try to put some distance between us but I didn't want distance. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me. I wanted her to feel safe with me. I thought that it was progress but her bodyguards, Rose and Emmett, thought it might have been some kind of mental condition.

I think that they need to get new day jobs.

I pressed my ear to her bedroom door and sighed. She was sleeping still. I wanted to wake her up and apologize but she was still sick. I could tell that she was still in pain and not feeling good. I banged my head against the door lightly and gripped the doorknob. I turned it slowly and pushed it open. I scanned the room and saw her lying on her back on her bed.

She looked peaceful. I stood there for a moment debating whether to go in or not but decided against it. I grabbed the knob again and started pulling it shut.

"No." My head snapped up and I pushed the door open again. She was still asleep. But...

"No, Jasper. Please, no." she muttered. I walked into the room and froze when I was half way there.

She was scared. Frightened.

I ran to her bedside and kneeled down. She was sweating profusely.

"Bryce, wake up." She did not so I reached out to her arm. My plan was to shake her a little but the moment I touched her arm, her eyes shot open. I knew the moment her unfocused eyes met mine what was going on. I knew this look. She was having a vision.

"No, Jasper. Don't. Please." she panted. I grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her as hard as I could without hurting her.

"Bryce! Bryce, wake up. It's okay." I shouted but she didn't respond. Big tears were falling down her cheeks and her pain was unbearable. "Please, wake up." I begged.

"Don't. Hurt. No, please. Ade, wait!" she opened her mouth as if she were going to scream but no noise came out. Her eyes closed and opened back up.

"Bryce?" I whispered. She was shaking uncontrollably. I didn't move when her tiny hand reached out and touched my face.

"You're okay," she breathed. I nodded my head and covered her hand with mine.

"It was just a dream." I assured her but she wasn't having it.

"No, I thought so at first but it wasn't. When you touched me it became more vivid." she started crying again and I moved on to the bed to hold her in my lap. Her arms and legs wrapped around me as I held her to me. "Oh my God, Jasper. It was horrible. Horrible."

"Hush now. Calm down." I whispered into her ear. "Tell me what happened." A small whimper escaped from her lips and she pulled back a little. Our eyes met and I swear the world stopped.

"Jasper?" her voice sounded broken and soft. Her breath attacked my face in warm waves. How did she get so close?

"Yes." I whispered. In an instant, the feelings she had on the stairs were back but this time they were in full force.

One hand moved up my back and to my hair, tangling in and holding on for life. "Kiss me."

* * *

**Sorry it's taken soo long. But I for some reason could not write for this. Now that I have my mojo back, I'll try my hardest to update everything regularly. I'm REALLY nerveous about this so please leave me some feedback.**


	12. Chapter 11: Vampires

**JPOV**

Did she say what I think she just said? I replayed the last few seconds over in my mind and my eyes popped wider. Yep, she told me to kiss her. My eyes met hers and they burned me deep down. Hours could have passed by, I wasn't sure but I had my mind made up when she moved her face to mine.

My lips met hers an instant later and I gasped at the feeling. She was so warm. So soft. I never kissed a human before. I have bitten plenty but I never bothered with kissing or any kind of vampire foreplay. When the thought that I had been missing out came through my mind, I shook it off. I highly doubted that any other girl could feel this good. Her fingers tightened in my hair and I pulled her closer to me. I was worried that I might have hurt her when she gasped against my lips but when I searched her feelings all I felt was her need. I moved us so I was lying next to her on the couch and I hesitated a little when her legs opened. .

She did not want to go further, did she?

I pulled back, gazed down at her, and smiled. Her eyes were almost closed and her lips were swollen. I looked down at our legs and slowly moved one of mine between hers. Her eyes popped open but I shook my head.

"I'm not moving anymore. I swear." I whispered. She nodded and hesitantly pulled my mouth back to hers. Now I had her whole body against mine. Her warmth meeting my coldness...

I pulled back suddenly and frowned down at her. "Are you too cold?" I asked. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"Actually, you feel fine. I think it might be cooling me off." she said and reached up to touch my cheek. I leaned my head down and nuzzled her neck. She sighed softly and moved her head to the side. I kiss her neck gently and freeze when my lips touch her skin.

I can feel the blood running underneath my lips. I feel the light thump of her pulse point that's just a few inches from my mouth. I move my lips up almost instinctively and let my tongue dart out. It flicks against the pulse point and I moan when I taste her. Her skin, so sweet and salty. Nothing like the people I had bitten. I kiss her neck again and let me tongue dance on her skin as I travel up her neck.

My destination was her ear but I was interrupted when my bedroom door burst open and apart. Both Bryce and I shot up into sitting positions just as Emmett and Edward came barreling into the room. Emmett grabbed me around the waist and threw me into the wall adjacent to the glass wall. I heard an ear-piercing scream and saw Bryce fighting in Rosalie's arms. I thought she was being hurt but she was mad. She was scared...for me. I used the rest of my strength to send out wave after wave of calm.

Edward tried fighting it. "Don't do it," he growled through clenched teeth. "There's no calm right now, you sick freak." My concentration wavered. Freak? I saw Alice's tiny figure out the corner of my eyes. Boy, she looked and was extremely pissed off. She ran over to the still struggling Bryce and glared at Rosalie.

"Get off of her!" she seethed. Rose, startled, let Bryce go. Alice did not try to stop her when she bolted away from Rose and ran for me. Edward caught her though and she let out another scream.

"Don't touch her!" The bellow that came from me was foreign and had everyone staring at me. Never had I yelled at Edward or anyone in this family like that before. While everyone else gaped at me, Bryce peeled Edward's arms off her and she slowly made her way over to me.

"Let him go, Em." she pleaded. I could not see his face but for some reason he let me go. I wiped myself off and fixed my shirt as I took my place next to Bryce. Alice walked over to us and essentially split the room into teams.

Bryce, Alice and myself against Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked after I had fixed myself. Rosalie scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We should be asking you that, Jasper." she said and fixed her meanest glare on me. She loathed me at the moment and, God help me, I did not know why.

"You don't know why?" Edward asked sarcastically. "Oh, let's see. I walk into the house and hear you thinking about how good Bryce tastes and how god her blood feels under your tongue." I heard Rose growl under her breath and a gasp come from beside me. I looked to see Bryce turning beet red. I thought at first that she was horrified by what I was thinking but she was just embarrassed.

"Why aren't you scared?" I expected that question to come from Edward because eh was looking as perplexed by her reaction as I was. Instead, I ended up asking the question. She looked up at me wide eyed. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She opened it again and the frowned.

"Because she isn't afraid of you." Alice said in a singsong voice. "She's just embarrassed that people caught you two making out."

"He was trying to eat her!" Rose shouted out of nowhere. I could feel the annoyance from Alice, I was completely ticked off, and I could feel that both of us were on the verge of yelling at her. But we never got our chance to. Bryce did it for us.

"He was not!" she screeched. Rosalie's eyes popped wide open as she stared at Bryce. I felt a sudden insecurity form Bryce and laid a hand on her shoulder. Apparently, she did not expect the outburst herself.

"Bryce, honey, Edward heard him." Rosalie whispered. Bryce really was her weakness now.

"Yeah, well, reading minds can't compete with seeing the future." she stated confidently. Edward shook his head and stepped in front of Rose.

"Your visions are like Alice's. They are not certain." he spoke softly and calmly. "Plus, you can't handle your visions well."

Uh oh. The rage-emitting deep from inside Bryce was knee weakening.

"How dare you tell me that I can't handle my visions? My visions are not like Alice's. Alice gets hers on a spur. Mine are by touch," she told him harshly. "As long as I'm touching something that has any kind of relevance in the future, I hold that piece of time. If he were going to get all bloodthirsty on me, I would have known in advance. I was touching him!" The room was silent as all of them took in what was said.

"I saw it too. Jasper was in control." Alice spoke up again. Edward looked over at her and frowned.

"You mean you had a vision too?" he asked. She shook her head and looked over at Bryce.

"I saw her visions," she said. "It was like I connected to her vision when I walked in the door. By the time I realized what was happening you all were already up here and throwing him across the rag doll." Edward was feeling oddly curious but he did not want to stray too far from the subject at hand.

"Think about what you really felt, Edward." I whispered to him. It hurt that he thought I was going to hurt Bryce. "I was not going to hurt her. I was thinking the complete opposite actually." I felt Bryce's hand link with mine and I squeezed. Edward sighed deeply and shook his head.

"I might," he stressed the word and looked at me apologetically. "Have misunderstood your thoughts. But," he raised a finger to Rose when she started to protest. "I did hear what I heard and I don't think I was completely wrong in what I thought you meant. I could not tell whether you were feeling the blood lust or not. I can't feel the emotions of the thoughts, I just hear them," he explained. Rose scoffed again and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter what he felt or thought, he doesn't need to be touching or kissing her," she said this with a confidence that made me want to slap her. Why did she all of a sudden dislike me this much? When did I become the bad guy? She was just told that I was feeling the lust of blood but the lust of...well, you know. But why was I---

"Why?" I looked beside me to see Bryce glaring at Rosalie. I looked to Rose and saw her glare gone. She was feeling...protective or Bryce.

"Well, because he's a vampire and you're human." Rose, for the first time probably in her life, stuttered.

"Really?" Bryce asked. "That's all?" Rose raised a brow at her and I took a step back. Bryce was pretty confident but Rose was too. If they were about to argue with each other over this, it was going to get nasty. I saw Edward shoot a weary glance to me and I pursed my lips.

_What is Bryce thinking? Is it good? _

Edward looked over at Bryce and a smirk appeared on his face. He wasn't as weary anymore. I took that as a good sign.

"That's all?" Rose repeated angrily. "Bryce, he's a vampire! You are a human. He could kill you!" she shouted. Bryce smiled at her sadly and nodded her head.

"Yeah, and so could you." she reminded not just Rosalie but all of us. "You're not mad at him because he's a vampire and was kissing me. You are mad at him simply because he is a guy kissing me. You too, Emmett." Both dropped their heads. "I wish you'd both trust me with my decisions but I see that's not the case." Rose shook her head immediately.

"No, no. Don't say that," she blurted out. She looked over to Emmett and he shrugged.

"I figured she was fine when she yelled at us the first time. I was a little PO'ed to see him at her neck. Once, I realized what they were really doing, I was chill." he told her honestly. "I trust Jazz and Bryce. She knows how far she wants to go and he knows how far not to go."

"Thank you, Emmett." Bryce whispered. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. I looked at Edward, who was still backed down, and then to Rosalie. She was looking quite torn at the moment.

"I just don't want you to be hurt," she stated. "But it's apparent you feel comfy with him. So there's not much I can say about it." she finally relented and Bryce ran up to hug her. I smiled in spite of my hurt feelings toward Rose. She might have been rude to me but she was only looking out for Bryce. After a moment, Alice spoke up again.

"Now that this is all settled," she clasped her hands in front of her. "Bryce, you need to tell us about that nightmare turned vision."

* * *

**BPOV**

My throat tightened when Alice reminded me of my visions. That was the very last thing I wanted to talk about right now. Honestly, talking was the last thing I wanted to be doing right now. I wanted to crawl back onto that couch with Jasper right now but I doubted anyone would let me. I saw Edward's grim expression and scowled at him.

Get out. I shouted at him and smiled when he flinched.

"Bryce," Jasper spoke from beside me. "The vision?" he prompted. I looked up at him sadly and shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. I felt someone move beside me and looked to see Alice in front of me.

"You have to tell them," she urged. I looked in her eyes for a moment and gasped.

"You saw it too?" I asked. She nodded slowly and touched my hair gently.

"I think I saw part of what you saw but I'm not sure," she told me. "You need to tell us so we can be prepared." she took me hands and squeezed them. "You saw what happened. If you tell everyone, that won't happen." I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder and I looked back at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said and felt the tears start to fall. "Please, Jazz. I barely remember it anyways." Edward stepped forward and held his hands out.

"I can see Alice's visions when she has them or remembers them. Can you remember is so I can see it?" his words ended quickly when I started shaking my head quickly.

"What part of what I'm saying don't you understand?" I cried and turned into Jasper's arms. I felt him stiffen for a second but he relaxed and held me. I heard Edward and Alice talking quietly.

"What did you see in your vision?" Edward asked softly.

"I don't think I was my vision. I think I saw part of hers. It was a quick glimpse when we pulled into the driveway. Then it changed and I saw them together on the couch," she told him.

"You're saying you think you saw her vision?" he asked, his voice a little tense. I didn't hear her answer but she must have nodded because Edward spoke again. "Do you think you could try it again?"

"I'm not sure. She might still have to think about it." she sighed. I heard the click of heels and knew Rosalie had walked forward.

"Judging by how upset she is I don't think I want to know." her voice was a little shaky. I turned my head and peeked under Jasper's arm to look at her. She was looking at me sadly. I moved from Jasper and looked at Edward.

"You're sure you think you read my visions if I think of it?" I whispered. I was not whispering to keep my words a secret but merely because I could not talk any louder than that. I was getting freaked out all over again just by thinking about thinking of the vision.

"I'm sure," he said confidently.

"I only saw a little earlier." I told him. "But maybe I can see the whole thing or more of it." He nodded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I knew exactly what I had to do to get the visions again. I cannot explain it really but it's as if I had a gallery in my head. A gallery of every vision I had ever had. I sifted through the most recent ones, thinking of Jasper because he was the one the vision was about. When I settled on the one I had early, my body froze. Flashes of what looked like a movie seeped back in my brain.

I could tell I would get more from the vision this time.

* * *

The ground was damp. I could see small patches of snow. It melted. My eyes drifted over it and too my feet. They were bare. Dirt was caked between my toes and in my nails. My pants legs were ripped. I moved further up and saw my shirt was bloodied.

But why?

I felt the wind around me but it was not moving. It was still and suffocating. Before I could even think of what I was doing in the woods, my dirtied feet started to move. I was running. My feet were hitting tree stumps and rocks but I was not stopping.

A loud pop sounded in my ears and suddenly, I could hear. What I heard made me run faster.

Jasper.

"I'll never let you get her," he growled. "You'll have to take me first." His voice was distorted but I knew it was him. I could feel him. Another voice spoke but I couldn't hear or understand what they were saying.

I ran faster. My heart jumped when I saw people in front of me.

Emmett was here, too? I didn't remember him the first time.

I could hear Jasper talking again and went to run around Emmett. He grabbed me. He held me to his chest, holding my arms at my side.

The vision got a little blurry as I looked in front of me.

Jasper was dropping to his knees as I watched. Damp dirt splattered as he fell. Did he get hit? I looked at the person he was in front of and wanted to scream.

I couldn't make out her face. But she was evil. Was she the one after me? She stared down at Jasper like he was nothing. Why was he not attacking?

"Jasper." I heard my self whisper. Only it was not a whisper.

"Get her out of here!" he yelled. Me? I felt the arms tug me and I fought him. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know why it was going on but I was here and it was happening. Jasper was in danger...

And all I could think about was...last night. Jasper.

Last night?

"We have to go." Emmett hissed. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I can't leave him." I found myself saying. "We cannot leave him."

* * *

**BPOV**

I felt myself being tugged out of the vision and gasped when my eyes reopened.

"Oh my God." I gasped for air and sank to my knees. I would have fallen to them but Jasper was holding me. "Oh my God." I repeated. I lifted my gaze and saw Edward staring blankly at me.

"That was so real," he whispered. "Are they always like that?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, never." I told him. "It was like I was actually there. All the other times it's like I'm either watching from afar or I'm just doing as I am supposed to. But this time..." my voice trailed off and I let out a small sob. "I could hear things and see them like it was real. I could think. I knew I was having a vision. I could recall having it before..." I paused and shook my head. "I've had them like that before."

"What happened?" Rose asked. She was sitting next to me, stroking my hair. I looked at Edward and he tensed.

"Alice, can you tell when the first snowfall will be?" he asked without looking away from me. Alice frowned at the seemingly random question.

"Um maybe a week or two. It won't be a lot but it'll be a little to cover the ground and-"

"Dampen it when it melts." I finished for her and everyone looked at me. I turned around in Jasper's arms and threw my arms around him. I felt him return the hug quickly.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded.

"Alice, call Carlisle." Edward told her gently. "Things are happening a lot quicker than we expected. Something has tipped off whoever wants Bryce and they are coming." he looked at me and grimaced. "And I don't think they are human."

Oh, that is why Jasper wasn't attacking her in the vision.

"Vampires are after me?" I gasped.

* * *

_It's not supposed to go like that  
It's not intended to end that way  
Life is a journey constantly turning  
Down an unknown path  
But it's not supposed to go like that_

-It's Not Supposed To Go Like That by Rascal Flatts


	13. Chapter 12: Hypnosis

**Sorry it took sooo long. I got caught up with my Four Brothers story. But I got some Twilight mojo going on and write this out. Well, half the chapter was already written so I just had to finish it. It's shorter but it's something...lol. **

**Well, enjoy. Review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Sorry it took sooo long. I got caught up with my Four Brothers story. But I got some Twilight mojo going on and write this out. Well, half the chapter was already written so I just had to finish it. It's shorter but it's something...lol. **

**Well, enjoy. Review and let me know what you think. :)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"What the fuck do you mean vampires are after Bryce?" Adeline screeched. I tilted my head away from her mouth and pressed my ear to my shoulder. That was not the first time she screeched and I doubted that it would be the last. I knew she would be upset but I did not expect her to hold me for dear life and scream in my ear. Nevertheless, that's what happened anyways.

"We mean exactly that." Edward hissed. "Vampires are after her. What part of that can you not understand?" I knew where this was going. Edward was going to piss Adeline off even more then she already was and she was going to start whacking him. It was the normal thing to do for them

"How exactly did you figure this out?" Adeline growled. I gasped when her arms tightened around my chest again.

"I had a vision." I told her. She relaxed her grip on me as she turned her face to me. "I saw Jasper talking to some woman and she didn't look human." I stopped talking when her grip returned and my breath left me.

"Jasper also wasn't fighting her and neither were the rest of us." Alice cut in. I gave her a thankful smile and placed my hands on Adeline's hands.

"So that automatically made you think she was a vampire? Why?" Adeline asked. I sighed deeply and pried her arms off me. She frowned as I pulled away but I did not move from her reach.

"If it was some human, Ade, don't you think they'd be able to subdue him or her? The only reason why they were not attacking was because she was in their league." I heard Edward snort and we all looked at him.

"The human understands but it's a millennium for the Angel to get it." I swear there was steam rolling off Adeline at this point. Luckily, Jasper decided it was time to step in and the tension in the room dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks, Jazz." I mumbled, trying not to look at him. You know that awkward moment most people have after making an uncharacteristically bold move on someone? Well, Jasper and I were in that moment...with everyone else. We hadn't much time to chat about my demand and his returning of the kiss we shared.

"Now, before we get out of hand again, let's sit down and talk this through." he motioned towards the couches and chairs. Everyone sat down and looked to him. "How do we know they are after Bryce? It could simply be a run in gone wrong. A coven of vampires traveling through and senses us." Alice started shaking her head at the same time I started.

"It's the same people. I can feel it." I told him. "I've had nothing but visions that center around me and them coming for me. It's why I came here. I had a vision that I would be safe here and maybe this is why. It's not human who are after me, its vampires and I knew it'd be safe to stay here." I saw Adeline drop her head into her hands and pull at her hair a little.

"Maybe it is a little far fetched," she muttered when she lifted her head up. I started to protest but she stopped me. "I mean, don't you think I would have known it was vampires that killed your family that night? Don't you think the Council would have known that?" I couldn't help glaring at her.

"Have you ever run into vampires before, Adeline?" I snapped. "You didn't even know they existed until we got here. There are things that the Guardians do not know about. They might look over people but they don't look over the whole world."

"I just think that we would have known if they weren't human." she spoke through gritted teeth. The last thing Adeline would do was yell at me and she was trying hard to keep from doing just that. "I would have picked up that they were different."

"Did you have a feeling that we were different?" Edward asked. Adeline turned her glare on him and did not bother holding her tongue when she spoke to him.

"No, alright!" she yelled. "I didn't. "You were all outcasts but didn't seem un-human."

"Well, maybe your kind can't differentiate between dead and un-dead things." he shouted back. I bit my lip when Adeline jumped to her feet. Jasper stood up again and started towards them but Alice waved him to stop. They needed to hash things out for a minute. "Maybe your Angel senses aren't as superior as you though, Adeline."

"You don't know anything about my senses, Edward." Adeline screeched throwing her hands in the air. "I am a Guardian Angel. My colleges and I watch over humans that need extra help. We are made to protect people. Therefore, we are very well informed of anything that could possibly go wrong or harm them. If vampires were a threat to Bryce, I would be the first person to know. "

"But what if they didn't know?" The whole room fell silent at Edward's words. It wasn't because his words were utterly absurd because, honestly, they were. The Council knew everything about the humans they sent Guardians to protect. No, it wasn't what he asked that made everyone fall silent. It was the way he said it. He sounded like he was trying to talk to Adeline and not argue with her. His voice was soft and sympathetic.

"How could they not know, Edward?" Adeline asked just as soft. Edward cut a glance at Jasper a second before the Texan stepped forward.

"Most vampires have extra abilities. All of us are fast and strong but some, like me, Edward and Alice, are gifted with extra abilities." he spoke to Adeline softly, like Edward, and reached a hand out to her shoulder. I was not sure if he helped calm her but she slouched under his hand.

"If vampires it is vampires that are after her," Adeline rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Do you think one had some ability that would make it..." she sighed. "I don't know, not obvious that they were vampires? Because the attack that night, Edward, there was struggle. I know you are all strong but those killers struggled a little." Edward shook his head and sat down again.

"I don't know." he growled and sat back on the couch.

"What if it was humans that attacked my house that night?" I asked suddenly. Everyone gave me an exasperated look but I ignore them. The thought came to me when Edward mentioned the extra abilities. "Maybe they were human and maybe the vampires did have an extra ability." Edward shot off the couch and grinned at me.

"Mind control." he shouted excitedly. "A lot of vampires have it. Very clichéd but they do. That could be why you or the Council people did not know. A vampire could have got humans to do the dirty work for them so if they got caught, the vampires wouldn't even be considered."

"This sounds logical, in some odd way, but why would they want to attack a random family?" Adeline asked what I had been wondering for years. "I mean, I know we can't know why exactly they would want to attack someone but why keep coming after Bryce?"

"Maybe they want to make sure there is no one to identify them." Edward suggested.

A small chill went up my spine and Jasper's head snapped over on my direction. I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling the fear and dread that I was. He walked over to me quickly and grabbed my forearms with his cool hands. He stared down at me but did not say anything. He would not push me.

However, Edward would. Just as I knew Jasper felt what I was feeling, Edward heard the thought as soon as it touched my mind. His face paled even more than it already was and his eyes widened.

"That can't be," he whispered harshly, staring right at me. Jasper gripped me a little tighter and his eyes begged me to talk.

"It wasn't random." The words were a light as a whisper and as soft as a breath. The room stilled again. "If they knew that they wouldn't be implicated in the murder, there is no reason for them to get me. They are too smart to think of me as a loose end."

"Then why?" Adeline asked, on the verge of tears.

"They know what I can see." I answered. Adeline drew in a quick breath and Jasper's draw dropped.

"How would they know?" Adeline asked no one in particular. She just hugged herself and stared off into a corner of the room. "Did you tell anyone?" she asked, finally coming out of her short zoned out state.

"Not really." I said with a shrug. "I remember telling my mom a few times that she needed to be careful about things. She yelled at me and told me to stop acting like a physic." Edward walked up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Could anyone else know?" he pressed. "Think really hard about anytime you might have saw something and tried to stop it."

Jasper pushed me down onto the couch gently and kneeled in front of me. His hands rested on my knees.

"I want you to take a few deep breaths and close your eyes," he said. I raised a brow and he smirked. "I'm going to try to help you go into a very calm, relaxing state so you can try to remember anything."

"Like hypnotizing me but not knocking me out?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Something like that." he nodded. "Now breathe and close your eyes. I'll do the rest."

* * *

**JPOV**

I could not help but touch her. It wasn't something I did often but I couldn't keep my hand off of her. Ever since that kiss...

God, I should be ashamed of myself. She was vulnerable, sick and most likely not in her right mind when she told me to kiss her. Ignoring the fact that she was as scared as ever,I obeyed her demand. I had to. I did not have the strength not to. I just...felt something stir deep inside me. Something that only she brought on and only she could calm. When our lips met, it calmed but something else stirred in its place. A feeling that I had never felt in my vampire life. A feeling that I only felt from other people. A feeling that I wished I would feel.

It was a profound feeling of lust. It was a profound feeling of safety. Comfort. Need. Care. All those emotions I felt flooded into my body as I kissed Bryce. She felt those things and I felt them too. I wanted her and I needed her. She made me feel safe. She made me feel normal.

Then Edward came in. Blew up. Tried to eat me alive. That was a mood killer and then some. All I could feel from Bryce now was the fear from earlier and a tad bit of embarrassment. I hope and prayed that she was embarrassed because people caught us and not because of the kiss itself. I did not feel any kind of regret but there were a lot of emotions flowing thorough the room. I could easily over look the shred of regret that could be lingering in her mind.

"Now breathe and close your eyes." I told her. "I'll do the rest."

I was not sure if it would work but it was worth a try. I wanted to put her in a minor state of hypnosis s she could try to remember some of her childhood memories. From what little I knew about her past, I knew it wasn't going to be happy memories but I would try to control those feelings. I closed my eyes after hers closed and her breathing evened out.

"I want you to relax." I spoke softly and evenly. My calming voice, as Alice called it. "Put yourself in your memories. Sift through them like a book. Find the ones that are important to us right now." I could feel her start to tense and I moved in. "Stay relaxed. Do not let them effect you. They are just memories. We are not reliving them; we are using them for information, Bryce. Just relax. Think of it as an impersonal remembrance."

The room was silent as we waited on her. I could feel Edward close behind me, probably trying to see what she was seeing. Reading her mind would be so useful to me right now.

I felt a sharp poke to my side and mentally glared at Edward.

I focused back on Bryce and felt to see if she was in any distress. She wasn't. She was perfectly calm but I suspected that she was not finding anything. My thoughts were confirmed when I opened my eyes. Hers were open as well and they were sad.

"I never flat out told anyone about my visions. My mother never really thought that I really saw them," she told us, sound apologetic. "I have no idea how they could have know about my power."

Tension filled the room quickly and I fell back onto my backside. I leaned back on my elbows and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do we still think it's vampires after her?" I asked everyone. I could feel them all speculating and thinking.

"I think that it's all we have for now." Edward said after a moment. "It's the best and most logical answer as of now. The only thing missing is how they knew that she had this power."

"Even if they did know, why would they care? Why would they keep coming after me?" Bryce asked. All eyes were trained on her and all ears were waiting for someone to answer her. I'm not sure if we all agreed on the answer but it was painfully obvious and I doubted that anyone wanted to speak it aloud.

"Because Bryce, the vampires with the extra abilities get them from their human life." All eyes turned to Carlisle at the doorway. A dark look on his face. "Jasper was highly sensitive to the feelings of those around him. Edward was keen on what people were thinking and Alice already had visions of sorts." I turned back to Bryce and gripped her hand in mine. Her shocked eyes met mine and her mouth opened but no words came out.

"The power to see the future is an extremely helpful ability." I whispered to her.

"They want to turn me into one of you." her words were shaky and her voice broke at the end. Adeline's arms circled Bryce's neck from one side, while Alice's came from the other.

No one spoke after that. There was nothing more to say.

There was most likely a coven of wild vampires looking for a future seer and it just so happens that we had one in our house. Emmett was right, things are about to get really nasty.


End file.
